


Ифрит перерождённый

by Merryada



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryada/pseuds/Merryada
Summary: Чтобы получить силу кристалла, Ноктис должен заручиться благословением Шестерых. Однако, по некой иронии, ему нужно получить благословение Ифрита, навлекшего на них тьму. Оракул собирается перевоплотить бога огня, как когда-то была перевоплощена Шива, в надежде, что новый Инферний будет более милостив. Но всё пошло не так, когда непокорный дух Ифрита оказывается заточенным внутри Игниса.





	1. Беспокойный дух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Blessing Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494911) by Lord Turnip. 



— Так значит Кристалл принадлежит Шестерым, да?  
Промпто почесал затылок с задумчивым видом. Кристалл очень важный и мощный — это он знал. И все на Эосе знали, что король должен защищать его, ради судьбы всего Люциса. Однако, он никогда особо не задумывался, откуда вообще появился Кристалл.  
— Именно, — Игнис перевернул очередную страницу книги, которую он внимательно читал последние полчаса, сидя в окружении похожих томов. Игнис сам предложил изучить подробнее, что именно Ноктису суждено защищать, чтобы принести хоть какую-то пользу Оракулу. Когда стало понятно, что Лунафрейя собирается пробудить Шестерых, и, так как встреча с Титаном прошла не очень гладко, он настоял на том, что им нужно подготовится.  
Однако, подметил Промпто, он не упоминал ту часть, где они должны _часами_ сидеть над пыльными томами. Он вздохнул, опуская взгляд в свою книгу.  
— Шестеро даровали человечеству Кристалл, чтобы мы могли жить в достатке без их постоянного вмешательства. По сути, они отказались от своей власти над человечеством и позволили нам контролировать частицу их силы, — объяснил Игнис с намеком на грусть в голосе. — Очевидно, не самое мудрое их решение. Нам нельзя доверять такую силу без риска начать войну…  
— Может быть. Всё же лучше, чем молиться Шестерым каждый раз, когда нам что-то нужно, и надеяться на их добрую волю. Немного свободы не помешает, — Гладио потянулся за очередным свитком. — Нельзя отрицать, что мы сделали хоть что-то полезное с помощью Кристалла.  
— Что верно, то верно. Но со временем на смену хорошим намерениям пришла жадность.  
После его ответа над лагерем повисла тишина. Вчетвером, они листали книги в поисках хоть чего-нибудь полезного.  
Ноктис понял, что уже в третий раз перечитывает одно и то же предложение, но мысли его сейчас не о нём.  
Кристалл принадлежит Шестерым… подарен человечеству, как и Кольцо Люциев. Его наследие. Его _бремя_. С кольцом приходит огромная ответственность, способность черпать силу Кристалла, _богов_ , ради всего человечества.  
 _Если он потерпит неудачу…_  
Ему предстало жуткое видение: его друзья, разорванные в клочья демонами, или ещё хуже… их лица, искаженные паразитом звёздной скверны.  
Беззвучный ужас на лице принца не ускользнул от зорких глаз его советника. Ноктис был благодарен, что он не стал привлекать внимание остальных к его состоянию, и, вместо этого, с тихим хлопком закрыл книгу, лежавшую перед ним.  
— Боюсь, уже довольно поздно. Если мы продолжим читать, Промпто начнет грызть страницы.  
Промпто тут же вскочил на ноги, потягиваясь.  
— Пора ужинать? — спросил он с надеждой. Игнис слегка улыбнулся.  
— Полагаю, да.  
— Наконец-то!  
Они вдвоем отошли от костра чтобы начать приготовления к ужину (точнее, Промпто будет носиться вокруг Игниса, как гиперактивный щенок, пока советник будет готовить, подумал Ноктис), а принц остался наедине с воином.  
Каким-то образом, Гладиолус словно прочитал его мысли в наступившей тишине.  
— Хочешь поговорить?  
Его грубоватый голос не выражал сочувствия, за что Нокс тоже был благодарен. Он не хотел чьего-то пустого сочувствия. Ему нужны были ответы… он хотел услышать _правду_. И если кто-то и мог сказать ему всё начистоту, так это Гладио. Он ценил своего друга за эту честность, которая не раз помогала ему избавиться от мрачных мыслей, часто его донимавших.  
Баланс. Его друзья — это баланс, созданный чтобы не дать Ноктису упасть.  
— Кристалл… если я хочу воспользоваться его силой, Шестеро должны избрать меня. Это их Кристалл, и им решать. Я должен быть _избран_ им, так?  
— Ага…  
Ноктис поднял голову.  
— Луна пробуждает Шестерых для меня. Просит их благословить _меня_. Вы сражались с Титаном ради _меня_. Что если это всё — пустая трата времени? Что если я не… — Ноктис раздраженно сцепил зубы от мысли, что он недостоин преданности своих друзей. — Что если Шестеро не благословят меня? Титан был в ярости при встрече с нами, и он даже не тот, кто вызывал больше всего беспокойства.  
— Если они тебя не благословят, мы будем драться с ними, пока не передумают. Как дрались с Титаном, — ответ Гладио был вполне ожидаем, хотя Ноктису стало ничуть не легче. Принц посмотрел на него отчаянно.  
— Всё не так просто. Подумай, сила Кристалла должна будет очистить скверну. А если верить этим книгам, кто начал звёздную скверну?  
Он кивнул на кипу книг, собранную за время их странствий. Они содержали истории об Астралах, которые разнились в каждом источнике. Но один факт присутствовал везде.  
— _Ифрит_ , — взгляд Гладио тоже упал на книги. — Так тебя волнует Инферний.  
— Разве не должен? Он один из Шестерых, Кристалл принадлежит и ему. Он не станет давать мне благословение чтобы уничтожить его труды. В чем смысл пробуждать остальных богов, если он всё равно не признает меня? Как я могу быть _Избранным Королем_ если один из них меня не _избрал_?  
Раздражение переросло в гнев, подпитанный сомнениями в своих силах, мыслями о том, что он недостоин всего этого, что он просто не такой, как его _отец_ … Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы папа был с ними… защищал тогда, когда Нокт не мог, помогал советом, когда Нокт ощущал своё бессилие…  
Гладио видел, как лицо Ноктиса отражает его мысли, и шумно выдохнул. Заставить Нокта поверить в себя — это ещё половина проблемы. У принца была довольно низкая самооценка для человека, окруженного людьми, готовыми умереть за него. Гладио не мог понять, как Ноктис этого не видит.  
— Разберемся. А может Лунафрейя уже всё продумала. Не отправится же она пробуждать Шестерых без плана.  
— Действительно. Пусть ситуация и кажется нам безнадежной, леди Лунафрейя умна. У неё точно есть план, как убедить Ифрита, — послышался голос Игниса.  
Они с Промпто вернулись к костру. Блондин удерживал в руках аж три тарелки, Игнис нес только одну. С тех пор, как Ирис подметила, как сильно они полагаются на Игниса в простейших повседневных делах, Промпто взялся помогать ему в меру своих сил. Немного, конечно, но нельзя сказать, что Игнис не заметил и не оценил его помощь.  
— Кроме того… она уже решила проблему более сложную, чем какой-то угрюмый бог огня, — Промпто протянул Ноктису тарелку. — Шива же… _умерла_ , да? Луна сказала, что пробудит и её тоже, а раз у неё есть план для неё, то и с Ифритом она что-нибудь придумает. А нам просто надо будет получить потом благословение.  
— Может ты и прав…  
  


***

  
  
Луна сидела на коленях при свете свечи, в наскоро начерченном на земле круге. Хоть взгляд её и выражал уверенность, голос выдавал тревогу.  
— И… если я возьму дух Ифрита и передам его тебе… ты сможешь призвать ещё одного Посланника чтобы поместить его туда? Я могу начать ритуал перерождения Ифрита? — сказала она негромко, словно обращаясь к темноте вокруг неё.  
— Да. То, что ты сделала для Шивы, ты должна повторить и для её противоположности: ты собрала бессмертный дух Шивы и поместила её в моё тело, — Гентиана, темноволосая Посланница, бесшумно появилась рядом с Оракулом. — Так же как ты не позволила Шиве умереть, мы не позволим Ифриту пасть во тьму. Нужно извлечь дух Ифрита из существующего воплощения и поместить в другое. Это наша последняя надежда.  
Луна решительно кивнула и сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. Их окружило тусклое свечение, постепенно становясь ярче, и вскоре воздух вокруг стал нагреваться, поплыл, подернувшись маревом. Белый свет потемнел, загоревшись ярко-красным. Кожа на её руках покрылась волдырями, стала лущиться, и только мысли о долге помогали Оракулу держаться. Она зажмурила глаза от боли.  
Воздух содрогнулся от ревущего _крика_ , но не от боли, не от мучений; крик _неповиновения_ , крик существа, сопротивляющегося тому, что ему уготовано.  
— Ты нашла его дух! Не отпускай, Оракул! — голос Гентианы едва ли был слышен сквозь горячие, резкие ветра, поднявшиеся вокруг неё. — Оторви его от физической формы!  
Луна не сдержала болезненного вскрика, когда призрачные когти стали раздирать её руки, оставляя вполне реальные раны. Собственные способности истощили её жизненную силу, ритаулы пробуждения богов сделали её тело хрупким. Попытка вырвать дух бога из его физической формы словно разрывала её саму изнутри. Она не знала, выживет ли она, чтобы пробудить следующего бога для Ноктиса.  
В голове промелькнуло улыбающееся лицо принца.  
Она не подведет его.  
Собрав всю силу воли, Оракул _потребовала_ у Ифрита его дух, потянула его на себя. От усилия её отбросило назад. Гентиана успела поймать её.  
Ветер моментально утих. Затихло и эхо ярости Инферния. В дрожащих руках Луна держала пылающую душу Ифрита. Открыв глаза, Луна протянула её Посланнице.  
— …Возьми… в новый сосуд…  
Стоило Гентиане потянуться за огоньком в руке Луны, как он ослепительно вспыхнул, после чего разлетелся пеплом, который тут же подхватил ветер.  
Луна вскочила на ноги, пошатываясь.  
— _Нет!_ Нет… что произошло? Его дух… он же был здесь, я держала его.   
Она повернулась к Посланнице. На мгновение самообладание покинуло её. Вдруг она всё же подвела принца. Но лицо Посланницы выражало спокойствие, она смотрела вслед ветру, унесшему пепел.  
— Дух Ифрита горит желанием свободы. Неудивительно, что он не пожелал, чтобы Шива выбрала его следующее воплощение…  
— Тогда мы должны найти _его_. Ноктис должен знать, где сейчас Ифрит.  
— Боюсь долго искать нам не придется, мой дорогой Оракул.  
  


***

  
  
В лагере воцарилось безмолвие, когда его обитатели наконец заснули. Костер прогорел до угольков, он едва ли давал тепло.  
Ноктис давно ушел в палатку, хотя мысли о поражении не давали ему покоя. Промпто дремал, тихо посапывая. Гладио сидел на страже до раннего утра, а Игнис неуклюже заснул с очками набекрень, уткнувшись лицом в книгу, открытую на главе о первом воплощении Шивы.  
Незримо для них, ночной ветерок принес тускло светящийся пепел, который осыпался над лагерем и исчез…


	2. Тревожный сон

Ноктис проснулся и тут же зажмурился от яркого солнца, просвечивающего сквозь ткань палатки. Нечасто принцу выдавалась возможность проснуться самому когда он пожелает: если его не разбудить, он мог проспать до обеда, что, разумеется, раздражало Игниса. Зевая и потягиваясь, он выбрался из палатки…  
…и едва не оказался сбитым хихикающей торпедой по имени Промпто. Улыбаясь до ушей, блондин сунул камеру Ноктису в руки.  
— Чувак, зацени! Редчайшее фото!  
— А?  
Он не успел даже посмотреть на экран, когда рука в перчатке ловко стащила камеру прямо у него из-под носа. Сонный Игнис со взъерошенными волосами уставился в экран и торопливо нажимал на кнопки.  
— В этом нет ничего смешного, Промпто. Где тут кнопка «Удалить»?  
— Эй, нет, а ну верни! Это же настоящее сокровище: _Его Изящество Игнис_! Серьезно, таких сонь как ты ещё поискать надо. Всю книжку слюнями залил!  
— Ничего подобного!  
Нокт тихонько отошел от спорящей парочки, поближе к Гладио. Амицития как раз собирал лагерь и загружал тяжелые вещи в «Регалию».  
— Они так всё утро что ли? — спросил Нокт, кивая на Промпто и Игниса.  
— Вроде того. Тебе уже лучше?  
Ноктис посмурнел. Сон как рукой сняло. Вернулись все переживания прошлого вечера, вспомнился их с Гладио разговор. Принц вздохнул.  
— …Немного, — он соврал, решив не начинать тот разговор снова. — Мы доверимся Луне. Пока что у неё всё получалось…  
Ему на плечо легла тяжелая рука. От неожиданности, Ноктис чуть не свалился. Он повернулся и увидел, что Гладио ему улыбается.  
— _Вот именно._ Доверься своим подданным, — он глянул в сторону Игниса и Промпто: очевидно, Промпто улучшил момент и выхватил камеру из рук повара и теперь, радостно хохоча, убегал от него. — Даже если твои подданные — это вот эти идиоты…  
Впервые за несколько дней на лице Ноктиса появилась улыбка.  
— А что, фотка и правда такая ужасная?  
— Ещё какая. Очки набекрень, волосы торчат во все стороны, слюни. Промпто от него ещё месяц не отстанет.  
  


***

  
  
Они потратили ещё много времени чтобы упаковать всё в «Регалию» и двинуться дальше. Не обошлось и без компромиссов: Промпто разрешили оставить фотографию спящего Игги, если он пообещает никому её не показывать. Игнис тоже нехотя согласился перестать угрожать выкинуть блондина из «Регалии» на полном ходу.  
Наконец они выехали в Альтиссию, к Луне и третьей из шести богов, чье благословение Ноктис должен будет получить. Во всех источниках говорится, что Левиафан — очень упрямая и гордая богиня. И всё же, если им не удастся убедить морского змея, то не останется никакой надежды избавиться от скверны. Нокт опустил глаза.  
Слишком много всего легло на его плечи. Он об этом не просил.  
Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как машина стала замедляться.  
— Эй, э… Игги? Всё хорошо? — неуверенный голос Промпто прервал его самокопание. Ноктис посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида… и увиденное ему не понравилось.  
— Тормози, Игнис, — скомандовал он и перегнулся через переднее сидение, чтобы получше рассмотреть водителя. — Серьезно, выглядишь ты не очень.  
— Я… я в порядке… — ответ прозвучал тише чем обычно. Хотя советник делал всё возможное чтобы не показывать этого, его осанка была _слишком_ напряженной, руки _слишком_ крепко вцепились в руль. Лицо заметно побледнело, но на щеках и на носу появился нездоровый румянец. Но больше всего Ноктиса беспокоило легкое помутнение в глазах, от чего они выглядели не изумрудными, как обычно, а болотно-зелеными.  
Игнис стиснул зубы и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Немного устал от всей этой суматохи с утра, но _в порядке_. Не беспокойтесь обо мне, Ваше Высочество.  
В душе Игнис _молил_ Ноктиса забыть об этом. Хоть он и проснулся позже обычного, головная боль давила на глаза, не переставая, и от кожи исходил жар, Игнис не обращал на это внимания. Если он и подцепил какую-то пустяковую болячку, то будет терпеть молча; он не позволит такой мелочи замедлить их.  
Будущий король с неохотой уселся обратно. Ответ Игниса его не убедил, но он не настолько глуп чтобы спорить с ним пока он за рулем. Вместо этого он умоляюще посмотрел на Гладио. Воин понимающе кивнул. Спустя пару минут он протянул ноги, разминаясь.  
— Может всё-таки остановимся, Игги? У меня всё затекло уже.  
Игнис бросил на него проницательный взгляд через зеркало, но чтобы не устраивать сцену, решил согласиться.  
— Хорошо. Но не стоит мешкать. Не хотелось бы тратить попусту время.  
Вскоре на горизонте замаячил форпост. Игнис подъехал и припарковался, но когда все вышли, остался ненадолго в машине, положив голову на спинку сидения и закрыв глаза.  
Головная боль никуда не делась, заметил он, подняв очки на лоб и потерев переносицу. Однако, он больше не чувствовал жар — тело пробирал мороз, и, несмотря на это, кожа была горячей на ощупь.  
Если он всё-таки заболел, то будет отрицать это так долго как вообще возможно.  
— А «Эбони» поможет?  
Игнис дернулся от голоса Нокта. Открыв глаза, он встретился взглядами с принцем, стоявшим рядом с машиной. Ноктис выглядел встревоженным, но, судя по всему, уважал желание Игниса не говорить о своем состоянии. Он чуть заметно улыбнулся Нокту в знак благодарности.  
— «Эбони» поможет от всего.  
Он вышел из машины, но стоило ему подняться, как перед глазами всё _поплыло_. Шатаясь, он прошел несколько шагов и чуть не упал на колени, если бы Ноктис не успел подхватить его за руку.  
— Так, Игнис, ты _точно_ не простой насморк от нас скрываешь. Давай… присядем куда-нибудь, окей? — он повел Игниса в «Воронье гнездо», к столику, где уже сидели остальные. Всё это время советник продолжал бормотать возражения.  
Завидев их, Промпто тут же вскочил помочь Ноктису усадить Игниса. Из них четырех, он хуже всего умел скрывать волнение. Вот и сейчас блондин испуганно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Эй, ч-что с ним? — спросил он Нокта, затем плюхнулся рядом с Игнисом и ободряюще похлопал его по спине. — Ты как? Принести тебе «Эбони»?  
Игнис издал резкий смешок: любопытно, как они оба сразу подумали о его любимом напитке и посчитали его чудесной панацеей, которая сразу всё вылечит. Может они и правы.  
— Пожалуйста… — любезно попросил он и проследил, как Промпто побежал к прилавку.  
— Ты в порядке, Игги?  
Гладио наблюдал за ним, и выглядел он взволнованным, но чуть менее напуганным, чем те двое. Как человек дела, Гладио редко подвергался всплескам эмоций. Если что-то нужно исправить, он это исправит, а если не получиться, он становится беспокойным. И Игнис заметил, что это беспокойство начало проявляться.  
— Да, да. Полагаю, сон под открытым небом на _книге_ не пошел мне пользу, вот и всё. Должно быть, я простудился. Ночь была _холодной_.  
Последнее слово, как ни странно, вызвало чувство _тошноты_ у Игниса, и он еле удержался чтобы не опустить голову на стол и закрыть глаза. Чувство гордости не позволило. Но он всё равно резко замолчал, словно одно только слово усилило тот страшный холод и причинило болезненные ощущения.  
Наверное он задрожал, не сдержавшись, потому что на его плечи легло что-то теплое. Он поднял недоуменный взгляд и понял, что Ноктис накинул на него свою куртку.  
— В-ваше В-высочество, не с-ст-тоит…  
— Тебе холодно и ты её наденешь. Это приказ.  
Возражения Игниса заглушил смех Гладио.  
— Ты серьезно собираешься с нами этот номер проделывать? Да и вообще _приказывают_ генералы. Короли разве не _повелевают_?  
Ноктис пожал плечами, садясь рядом с Гладио и напротив Игниса.  
— Какая разница. Король сам решает, как это называть.  
— Это _приказ_?  
— Вот именно.  
Игнис смиренно закутался в куртку, понимая, что тепло ему сейчас необходимо. От неё исходил легкий аромат смолы, напоминавший о принце. Он быстро отбросил эти мысли, с облегчением заметив, что лихорадочный румянец скрывает его смущение собственными сентиментальными мыслями.  
— Один «Эбони», прошу! С пылу с жару, со щепоткой корицы, молоком _иииииии_ … — Промпто вернулся с кофе для Игниса, поставил его перед ним, а затем положил рядом несколько пакетиков, — тремя пакетиками сахара. Я не помню, сколько ты обычно кладешь, два или три…  
Как ни странно, Промпто единственный, кто запомнил, как Игнис предпочитает пить «Эбони». Остальные почему-то думали, что он пьет только черный кофе. Может из-за его манеры поведения, кто знает, но он больше любит «Эбони» с сахаром и молоком. И обычно он пьет его холодным, но сейчас его тело прошибал озноб. Игнис взял в руки кружку, надеясь согреться.  
— Спасибо, Промпто.  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре после этого, они пошли спать, решив (а также заставив Игниса признать), что в таком состоянии советник никуда их не повезет. Хотя он уверял их, что всё ещё может вести машину, троица практически затолкала его в номер, где Гладио _случайно_ пихнул его плечом, заставив того свалиться на кровать.  
— Ну вот, ты уже лежишь. Так что отдыхай давай, — он сделал вид, что не заметил сердитого взгляда Игниса.  
Всё же, он скинул обувь, даже не попытавшись наклониться и аккуратно поставить туфли рядом с кроватью, после чего переоделся в одну из своих футболок, и надел шорты. В другой раз он бы сложил свою одежду (и вещи Ноктиса… и Гладио… и Промпто) перед сном, но жар туманил голову, и сил чтобы подняться не хватало.  
Он кое-как закинул одежду на спинку стула и свернулся калачиком под теплым одеялом.  
— Э-э… Игнис?  
— М?  
— …очки.  
Ноктис наблюдал, как из одеяльного кокона появилась рука, державшая очки, которые Игнис забыл снять, и кое-как положила их на тумбочку. Принц повернулся к друзьям.  
— Думаете он поправится? Мы же можем остаться здесь на пару дней, поискать врача… — в его голосе читалось беспокойство.  
— Наверное он просто простудился от того, что всю ночь просидел на улице. Всё с ним будет нормально. Кроме того… — рассеянно бросил Гладио, не отрывая глаз от телефона. Он, очевидно, играл во что-то с Промпто, как можно было заметить по оживленным комментариям блондина. — Игги удар хватит, если он узнает, что ты за врачом для него пошел. Он любит присматривать за другими. А когда присматривают за ним? Не особо.  
— Да… — Нокт ощутил укол вины от напоминания о том, сколько всего они постоянно перекладывали на плечи Игниса. — Но если ему станет хуже…  
— Сразу зовем врача. Хватит его удар или нет, — сказал Промпто; он лежал в кресле, закинув ноги на спинку и болтая ими. — Но если это просто простуда, то до завтра он выздоровеет, да?  
— Будем надеяться. Если машину поведешь _ты_ , я лучше пойду пешком.  
  


***

  
  
Игнис спал неспокойно. Кожа раскалилась, несмотря на то, что ему было ужасно холодно. Но тело отказывалось потеть, и жар не спадал. Лёгкие жгло, дыхание было рваным и прерывистым. Он бессознательно хватался за простыни и одеяло. Брови нахмурены, челюсти сжаты. Игнис видел сон.  
_Пламя. Всё вокруг в огне. Воздух — словно и не воздух, а колышущаяся дымка, окутавшая его. Он поднял руки в попытке заслониться от неё, но это невозможно: непрекращающийся жар был повсюду. Он почти забыл, каково это, не гореть…  
Он видел, как облазит кожа на руках, обнажая плоть. Издалека за ним наблюдала чья-то смутная фигура, лениво растянувшись на троне из костей. В дымке сверкнули рубиновые глаза, словно угольки под закрученными рогами.  
На лице виднелась усмешка. Игнис заметил, что его положение забавляло это существо.  
— …Жалкие создания… — слова исходили от фигуры на троне, но от его голоса содрогался воздух, — …будут перекованы по моему образу и подобию…  
Он даже не думал, что такое возможно, но воздух стал ещё горячее, обжигал руки, сдирая кожу, лицо покрывалось волдырями, плавилось, глаза сгорали, превращаясь в угли… _  
Игнис проснулся, задыхаясь, всё ещё в полубредовом состоянии, запутавшийся в простыне. Кто-то большой крепко держал его за руки, он что, метался во сне?  
— …Ну же, Игги, успокойся! Ты спишь, это всё сон, давай…  
Паника, охватившая его во сне, постепенно угасла, и он замер, глядя на нечеткие силуэты вокруг его кровати. Кто-то включил свет, хотя его зрению это не помогло.  
Но ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы услышать страх в голосе Нокта.  
— Игнис, ты как? Мы поведем тебя к доктору, окей? Только успокойся. У тебя температура подскочила…  
Он не понимал, почему. Он ужасно замерз и больше не мог скрывать сковавшую его дрожь.  
— Я-я… в порядке… — он повторил уже привычные заученные слова, но его состояние кричало об обратном, и потому на них никто не обратил внимания.  
— Не верю. Чувак, ты чуть не вырубил Гладди во сне, — сказал Промпто, на что стоявший рядом воин проворчал что-то невнятное. — Ну, а что? Правда же!  
— Промпто, от этого не легче, — Гладио неуверенно ослабил хватку на руках Игниса, позволив ему лечь. — Лежи. И никаких больше _«Я в порядке»_. Промпто, принеси ему воды. Нокт, посиди с ним. Он никуда не пойдет в таком состоянии, я схожу за врачом.  
Всё расплывалось пятнами перед глазами. Пораженный лихорадкой мозг работал вяло, и он _ненавидел_ это состояние. Игнис — стратег, он наблюдает, рассчитывает, реагирует. Медлительность для него недопустима, не говоря уже о спутанных мыслях и помутненном рассудке. Он упрямо пытался сохранить остатки достоинства и вернуть контроль над положением, но, как ни пытался, сил уже просто не хватало.  
Вместо этого он сел на кровати и подтянул к себе одеяло, словно пытаясь спрятаться за ним.  
— …Прости…  
Нокс проводил взглядом Гладио и грустно улыбнулся Игнису. Советник выглядел плачевно: волосы спутались и слиплись, кожа нездорового цвета, глаза сонные и несфокусированные, словно подернутые мутной пеленой. Каким-то образом он всё равно выглядел лучше, чем Ноктис если его разбудить рано утром.  
— Что ж, уже не _«Я в порядке»_ , и то хорошо, но теперь мне придется запретить тебе извиняться.  
  


***

  
  
Сквозь предрассветную темноту, поднимая лапами дорожную пыль, бежал пёс. Взгляд направлен вперед, никакие демоны его не пугали.  
Умбра мчался к цели, неся на спине книгу с торопливо написанным посланием для принца.  
  
**Ифрит среди вас.**


	3. Важное послание

Пока Гладио искал доктора в столь поздний час, Игнису наконец удалось заснуть. Принесенный Промпто стакан так и остался стоять на тумбочке. Как ни странно, Игнис от воды отказался.  
Принц присел на стул у кровати и вскоре сам начал клевать носом. Но даже в полусонном состоянии он не сводил глаз со спящего друга.   
Всё это как-то неправильно. Игнис всегда самый серьезный и организованный из них, именно он напоминал им об обязанностях и не давал окончательно разлениться. Хотя он всего на два года старше Ноктиса, принц порой думал, что из Игниса получился бы более достойный правитель, чем из него самого.  
В прошлом они не раз спорили из-за очевидного наплевательского отношения Ноктиса к его наследию. И всё же, несмотря на раздражение и разочарование, которые он, несомненно, у него вызывал, Игнис остался ему предан.  
И не раз он задавался вопросом: _почему?_  
Гладио остался с ним из какого-то странного уважения к мужеству Ноктиса. В ранние годы их знакомства, воин откровенно _презирал_ принца, считая его слабым и бесхребетным. Иногда он замечал это презрение в тоне Гладио, когда тот, бывало, довольно грубо выводил его из приступов хандры и самобичевания. В какой-то мере, принц нуждался в прямолинейности воина, ведь теперь его вела вперёд не ненависть, а понимание того, что у Ноктиса хватало мужества стоять за правое дело. Он увидел это ещё давно, в тот день, когда принц заступился за Ирис перед королем. И по сей день это мужество не угасло.  
Промпто для Ноктиса — настоящий друг. Они поддерживают друг друга во всём. Можно сказать, что Ноктис улыбался лишь благодаря блондину, и это, кажется, давало ему ощущение значимости, хотя Ноктис никак не мог понять, почему Промпто сам не видит, насколько он важен. Его преданность выросла из чувства долга и как будто из сказки; он получил письмо от леди Лунафрейи, где она, словно принцесса, посвятившая его в рыцари, попросила набраться храбрости и подружиться с одиноким Ноктом. Конечно, Промпто набирался храбрости аж несколько лет, но в конце концов, между ними появилась крепчайшая связь.  
Но Игнис? Ноктис не мог и вспомнить, когда юноша _не_ работал при дворце. Своего рода дворецкий для принца, он всячески заботился о нем, несмотря на отсутствие благодарности со стороны Ноктиса: зашивал одежду, готовил для него, даже посещал за него заседания когда ему было лень. Наверняка его мотивировало что-то кроме простого _трудолюбия_ , но принц не совсем понимал, что именно. И хотя их отношения заметно потеплели во взрослые годы, Игнис редко открывал ему свои чувства.  
Шорох простыней вывел Нокта из дрёмы. Он открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил сидящего к нему спиной Игниса. Кажется, он пытался подняться на ноги. Нокс тут же вскочил, обошел кровать и остановил его.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?  
Игнис медленно моргнул и перевел взгляд на Ноктиса. Черты его лица смягчились, и Нокт впервые увидел друга не совершенно серьезным и собранным, а, можно сказать, _расслабленным._  
Но по взгляду Ноктис понял, что болезнь его не отпустила.  
— Я… — он замолчал, как будто пытаясь вспомнить, _зачем_ он вообще собирался встать с кровати. Он посмотрел на свои босые ноги и снова моргнул. — …мне пора готовить завтрак.  
Это прозвучало почти как вопрос. Бедняга пытался следовать хотя бы своему распорядку, несмотря на то, что он уже сбился из-за болезни. Его организованность переживет даже жуткую лихорадку.  
Нокт неуверенно положил ему руку на плечо, не давая ему встать.  
— Э, нет. Отдыхай. Гладио всё сделает.  
И снова затуманенный взгляд советника упал на его руку, потом на него самого, хотя создавалось ощущение, что он смотрел _сквозь_ него.  
— …Гладио не умеет готовить.  
Ноктис едва не прыснул со смеху. Видимо, воспоминаниям об ужасной стряпне Гладио жуткая лихорадка тоже не страшна.  
— А, нет, я про готовую еду. Отравление нам не грозит, — сказал он ободряюще. Прозвучало как-то не очень, подумал он, добавив «ободрение друзей» в долгий список того, в чём он не был хорош. — Возьми выходной, — он хотел было уложить друга в кровать, но его остановило нежиданно безнадёжное выражение на уставшем лице.  
— Меня… отошлют?  
Вопрос озадачил Ноктиса. _Отошлют?_  
— А? В смысле… уволят? Нет, друг, я не уволю тебя из-за какой-то болезни.  
Ответ, кажется, его не успокоил, и Нокт продолжил: — С чего ты вообще взял?  
Игнис резко ссутулился, и на секунду Ноктис подумал, что это болезнь берет своё. Конечно, он просто бредил, отсюда и странные мысли.  
— …я должен доказать. Королю. Что я… я не как отец… я всё искуплю…  
Пока Игнис говорил, его глаза начали закрываться. Хотя принц очень хотел расспросить поподробнее, в первую очередь его заботило состояние Игниса. Он осторожно помог ему лечь, укрыл одеялом, думая о том, скольким он обязан Игнису за те _годы_ , которые он заботился о нем. Что по сравнению с этим одна ночь.  
— Обязательно, — он понятия не имел, о чем говорил Игнис. Проще было согласиться. — Король высоко тебя ценит.  
Это Ноктис знал наверняка; отец был высокого мнения об Игнисе. Бывало так, что он обращался к нему вместо собственных советников. Он доверял ему настолько, что вверил ему присматривать за Ноктисом, пока он жил один, и настолько, чтобы позволить ему присутствовать на заседаниях вместо принца. Нокту казалось, что теплое отношение короля к его другу вполне очевидно. Тогда зачем Игнису так стараться что-то доказать?  
_В чём причина его преданности?_ Ноктис задумался, вспоминая свои предыдущие размышления. _Доказать что-то моему отцу?_  
Нет… это не похоже на Игниса.  
— Что там наш трудоголик?  
Нокт повернулся на голос и увидел Промпто. Он стоял у двери, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Собирался нам _завтрак_ готовить…  
— В четыре утра? Вот это самоотдача.  
— И не говори.  
Ноктис поднялся с кровати, разминая затекшие конечности. В голове возник вопрос, который он отбросил ранее, и он, не долго думая, озвучил его.  
— Промпто… ты что-то знаешь о родителях Игниса?  
Блондин слегка опешил, но тут же призадумался, стараясь вспомнить все свои разговоры с замкнутым советником.  
— Э-э… ну, я знаю, что он не из Люциса. Судя по акценту, он вполне может быть из Нифльхейма.  
Это, мягко говоря, потрясло Ноктиса. Увидев шок на его лице, Промпто и сам слегка запаниковал.  
— Эй, эй, я не уверен! Я просто слышал такой акцент когда-то очень давно… — он замолчал, боясь раскрыть детали собственного прошлого. — Игнис же прожил всю жизнь в Люцисе, да? Разве это так важно?  
— …Нет, конечно… просто… я раньше об этом не задумывался.  
Действительно, речь Игниса звучала по-другому. И он никогда его не спрашивал. Подумать только… _Нифльхейм._  
 _Может поэтому он так старается? Хочет показать, что целиком и полностью поддерживает Люцис._  
Вполне логично, в том смысле, что Игнис старается в два раза сильнее чем кто-либо во дворце, чтобы доказать, что он ничуть не хуже любого гражданина Люциса. Принц отметил про себя, что нужно поговорить с ним, когда ему станет лучше.  
— Ну да, э-э… я же сказал, я не совсем уверен, он _сам_ мне ничего не говорил, я просто догадываюсь… — Промпто замолчал и посмотрел на спящего Игниса. — Как он вообще?  
— Устал. Запутался. Я его понимаю.  
— Не хочешь вздремнуть, пока Гладио не вернулся? Я посижу с ним.  
Он вымученно улыбнулся стрелку.  
— Спасибо.  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре Нокта разбудил звук закрывшейся двери. Он сел, потирая глаза, и кивнул вошедшему Гладио. Странно. Он вернулся один.  
— Не нашел врача? — спросил Нокт сонно. Воин с мрачным видом покачал головой.  
— Нет. Но нашел кое-кого другого.  
Нокт привстал и увидел у его ног черного пса. Он деловито отряхивался от пыли. В этот раз Умбре точно пришлось бежать далеко, чтобы найти его. Принц присел на колени и снял книгу со спины собаки.  
— Надеюсь ты принес только хорошие новости, Умбра… они бы нам не помешали.  
Пес жалобно проскулил в ответ. Ноктис принялся читать послание от Луны.  
— Может попросишь леди Лунафрейю прислать сюда врача? — бросил через плечо Промпто. Он пытался положить холодный компресс на лоб Игнису, чтобы хоть как-то его остудить, но спящий советник упрямо продолжал скидывать его, значительно усложняя задачу блондину. — О, Шестеро, Гладио не врал, когда говорил, что ты не любишь, когда за тобой присматривают! Перестань, Игги, тебе же лучше будет!  
Нокт не слышал пререканий Промпто со спящим Игнисом, внимательно читая. Луна написала не просто пару ободряющих слов. Судя по почерку, писала она явно второпях.  
  


**_Дорогой принц,_  
Увы, но я должна сообщить тебе печальные известия: Ифрит среди вас. И, что ещё прискорбнее, в этом моя вина. Уверена, ты знаешь, что давным-давно богиня Шива была убита империей. Однако мы с Гентианой нашли способ перевоплотить её, чтобы она смогла передать тебе своё благословение.  
  
Мы надеялись таким же образом перевоплотить непокорного Ифрита; надеялись, что его второе воплощение будет более благосклонно к тебе. Безусловно, этот Инферний помешает тебе на пути к Кристаллу, отказавшись дать своё благословение. Но мы потерпели неудачу. Хотя нынешняя форма Инферния пала, нам не удалось поместить его дух в Посланника, который стал бы его вторым воплощением. Дух Ифрита ускользнул от нас, и Гентиана опасается, что он разыщет тебя и посеет раздор среди твоих друзей. Он ни перед чем не остановится чтобы помешать тебе, Ноктис. И я боюсь, что сосуд, который он изберет, будет бессилен перед его волей.  
  
Прости меня, Ноктис, я подвела тебя. Будь бдителен и знай: я делаю всё что в моих силах чтобы узнать, кого Ифрит избрал своим сосудом.  
  
Твоя Лунафрейя. **

  
  
— Она тебе что, роман написала? — спросил Гладио, кивая на исписанные страницы. Ноктис закрыл книгу. Тяжелое бремя предназначения снова дало о себе знать.  
— Вроде того, — он поднялся. Не было смысла писать ответ и отправлять его с Умброй, пока он не переварит прочитанное и не разберется, что вообще происходит. Он вкратце пересказал всё Промпто и Гладио. — Луна пыталась перевоплотить Ифрита.  
— Говорил же, у неё есть план. Логично, кстати. Может следующий бог огня будет не такой чокнутый, — сказал Промпто. Он оставил попытки удержать компресс на лбу Игниса, и решил вместо этого протирать его мокрым полотенцем, пока Игнис сонно от него отмахивался. — Типа благословение для всех, да?  
— Не совсем. Она собиралась перевоплотить его в одном из Посланников.  
— А что, есть и другие?  
— Да… но ничего не вышло… дух Ифрита теперь на свободе. Ищет себе сосуд. И по словам Луны, он вполне способен подыскать того, кого он может подчинить. И этим помешать нам.  
Он передал книгу Гладио, чтобы он сам прочитал. Вообще, он думал дать Игнису посмотреть, но советника лучше сейчас не беспокоить.  
— Так что будем делать? Ну, в смысле, надо поставить Игги на ноги, _обогидахватитужескидыватькомпресс_ , но что потом? Идем разбираться с Левиафан или ищем новоиспеченного сорвиголову, обладающего благословением Ифрита? — Промпто пришлось встать и поднять с пола мокрое полотенце, которое Игнис отбросил, пока тот задавал вопрос. — Серьезно, он же _спит_. Как он это делает _во сне?!_  
Гладио закончил читать и вернул книгу Нокту.  
— Лично я считаю, стоит повременить с Левиафан пока Оракул её не пробудит. Луна это понимает. Она не станет будить морского змея, когда на свободе бродит бог огня. Я думаю, нужно выследить его, разобраться с _ним_ , а потом уже направляться к Левиафан. После Ифрита нам уж точно захочется освежиться.  
  


***

  
  
Гладио взял на себя обязанности советника группы, не без помощи Промпто и Ноктиса, конечно. Троица сидела за столом, попивая чуть теплый «Эбони», и продумывала план действий.  
— Значит решено. Едем в ближайший город, ищем доктора для Игги. Там как следует отдыхаем, подлечиваемся, узнаем у местных про всякие необычные происшествия в округе. Если Луна права, и Ифрит нас выслеживает, кто-то должен что-то знать, — заключил Гладио, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Ты поведешь, Нокт?  
— Ага…  
— Вот нравится мне, что мою кандидатуру вы _вообще_ не рассматриваете.  
Гладио снисходительно усмехнулся.  
— А кто же будет держать Игнису компресс на лбу? Ты же у нас уже опытный.  
— Ой, да ладно, ты же не…  
Но его жалобы прервал _грохот_ в соседней комнате. Все трое моментально вскочили на ноги и бросились в спальню.  
Ноктис первый подбежал к лежащему на полу Игнису; он снова пытался встать с кровати. Принц помог ему выпутаться из простыней, но, коснувшись его, тут же отдернул руку: Игнис был _неестественно_ горячий на ощупь.  
— Гладио, он весь горит. _Без шуток_ , — ему удалось перенести советника обратно на кровать, несмотря на то, что он всё время извивался, норовя выскользнуть. Хотя от Игниса буквально исходил жар, он не потел. Судя по гримасе боли на лице, он отчаянно нуждался в спасении от пожирающей его изнутри горячки. Игнис оттягивал воротник рубашки, чуть ли не разрывая её, и бормоча при этом:  
— _Пожалуйста_ … остановите это… пожалуйста, остановите… горячо…  
Гладио приложил ладонь к его лицу и тут же отпрянул.  
— Какого черта… так, ладно, нужно сбить температуру, _срочно_. Промпто, неси холодную воду и полотенца. Нет времени набирать ванну. Нокт, сними с него рубашку. Положим компрессы на грудь, на спину и на лоб. Понятно?  
— Ребят, вы же не думаете, что Ифр…  
— Промпто, _живее!_  
Гладио рявкнул так, что если у Промпто и было желание поспорить, то оно тут же отпало. Он умчался за водой.  
Ноктису с трудом удалось стащить рубашку с Игниса, но уменьшить температуру это не помогло. Он впился ногтями в кожу на шее и принялся лихорадочно скрести, думая, наверное, что он всё ещё в одежде. Он приоткрыл глаза, но виднелись только белки.  
— …горячо… пожалуйста… остановите это…  
Гладио схватил Игниса за руки; он уже успел исцарапать себе грудь, некоторые из царапин даже налились кровью. Отпустил он их только тогда, когда вернулся Промпто. Блондин принес миску с водой и льдом, начал макать в неё ткань и подавать Гладио.  
Игнис снова принялся слабо царапать кожу, надеясь содрать её и хоть как-то охладиться. Ноктис и Гладио снова перехватили его руки и начали прикладывать мокрую ткань к пылающему телу. Ему должно было стать легче, но Игнис внезапно издал крик боли и затрепыхался.  
— _Эй, эй!_ Стоп! Стоп, не надо! — Промпто, чуть ли не оттолкнув их, бросился снимать компрессы. — Смотрите…  
Там, где были холодные компрессы, кожа действительно охладилась, но при этом губы Игниса стремительно _посинели_ , как будто от сильнейшего мороза. Он задрожал, стуча зубами.  
— Что нам делать? — воскликнул Ноктис, в панике хватая Игниса за плечи и тряся что есть сил. — Игнис. Игнис, _проснись!_  
Не успел Гладио остановить его, как Игнис и правда проснулся, и на принца упал затуманенный взгляд…  
…алых, как рубины, глаз.


	4. Непокорное пламя

Кое-что сразу стало ясно — доктор их больному другу не поможет.  
Игнис, хоть и выглядел растерянно, кажется, успокоился. Нокт серьезно надеялся, что самое худшее уже позади. Связь между посланием Луны и состоянием его советника стала более чем очевидной когда он открыл глаза, и на месте зеленых радужек были красные пылающие угольки.  
— Ифрит… выбрал _Игниса_ в качестве сосуда? — Промпто бегло просмотрел письмо Луны. — Если он собрался сеять хаос и разрушение, то почему выбрал самого спокойного из нас? Надо было Гладио.  
Нокт не слышал последовавших за этим возмущенных криков Гладио. Вместо этого, он внимательно наблюдал за Игнисом.  
К тому моменту он уже проснулся и пересел в кресло, решив, однако, оставить одеяло. Его температура всё время колебалась; сейчас он мог стряхнуть с плеч одеяло, потому что внезапно стало жарко, а в следующую минуту натянуть его обратно, и всё равно дрожать от холода. Тем не менее, он не жаловался. Он постепенно возвращал себе свой обычный собранный вид.  
— Его выбор и меня приводит в недоумение… — пробормотал Игнис. Нокт хмыкнул. Ему показалось, что Игнис знает куда больше о решении Ифрита, чем говорит. Вопросы о его прошлом всё ещё вертелись у принца в голове. — Хотя я такого и врагу не пожелаю, что уж говорить о друге. Одновременно гореть и замерзать — довольно утомительно.  
— Это пройдёт… со временем.  
Не издав не единого звука, из теней позади Промпто появилась Гентиана, от чего парень резко подскочил. Она вежливо склонила голову, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Труднее всего — пережить первые несколько дней. Но ты удивишься, что в его же, Инферния, интересах — уберечь тебя от смерти. Если ты погибнешь, дух Ифрита снова будет на свободе, но на этот раз мы не повторим ту же ошибку, и он не сможет сам выбрать новый сосуд. Раз он выбрал тебя, значит он будет тебя беречь.  
— Не хочешь поговорить с ним, как богиня с богом, и попросить сбавить жару? — спросил Гладио, кивнув на Игниса. — Если Ифрит вот так его бережет, то я боюсь подумать, что будет, когда он перестанет стараться.  
Улыбка Гентианы дрогнула всего на мгновение. Ноктису показалось, что он увидел _сожаление_ на её лице.  
— Не думаю, что это намеренно, скорее побочный эффект. Человеческое тело не пригодно для духа огня. Такого никогда раньше не случалось… у богов есть свои тела, или, если нужно, они помещают свой дух в Посланника. Мы сродни их собственным формам, сильнее, чем люди, и более устойчивы к энергии стихий. Надо сказать, что твой друг может погибнуть, несмотря на все старания Ифрита.  
— Я _всё ещё_ в комнате и прекрасно вас слышу, — отозвался Игнис, как-то чересчур резко помешивая «Эбони». — И откуда у вас всех привычка обсуждать меня, словно меня здесь нет?  
Посланница вежливо склонила голову.  
— Приношу извинения… как я сказала, высокая температура это лишь побочный эффект, её ты научишься контролировать. Должна признать, ты уже неплохо справляешься.  
Ноктис заметил, как дернулся мускул на его лице, верный признак того, что Игнис что-то недоговаривает. Наверное, годы, проведенные на должности советника принца, выработали у него умение вовремя замолкать.  
— Это нелегко… но, полагаю, я делаю небольшие успехи.  
— В тебе нет крови королей, и, тем не менее, тебе легко дается стихийная магия. Как необычно.  
В её голосе прозвучало легкое подозрение, но Игнис не обратил на него внимания.  
— Действительно. Но сейчас это не самое важное, — он поставил кофе на стол и обратил на Гентиану взгляд красных глаз. — Что будет дальше? Ифрит попытается взять меня под свой контроль? Я могу лишь предположить, что богу огня не нравится когда я принимаю решения за него.  
— Он попытается проникнуть в твоё сознание… и вытеснить его своим, да.  
Промпто подскочил к ней, размахивая руками. Выглядел он одновременно напуганно и разгневанно.  
— Стоп, стоп, эй, тайм-аут! Ты хочешь сказать, Ифрит… _захватит_ тело Игги?  
Прежде чем она ответила, Гладио задал лишь один вопрос:  
— Он представляет угрозу?  
Он не просто так задал этот вопрос, не из любопытства или желания помочь Игги. Он спросил потому, что _так было нужно._ Ноктис сразу понял, к чему он клонит.  
— _Даже не думай_ , Гладио. Это не обсуждается.  
— При всём уважении, очень даже обсуждается. Игги — наш друг, но если он вдруг станет для нас опасен…  
Игнис моментально поднялся на ноги.  
— И _снова_ вы говорите обо мне так, будто бы я вас не слышу. Я повторюсь: Инферний не лишил меня ни слуха, ни здравого смысла! Не хотите спросить, что об этом думаю _я_?  
Его руки дрожали, кончики пальцев слегка посинели. Он снова замерзал, понял Ноктис, видимо, не в силах контролировать температуру. Принц поднял с пола одеяло, которое Игнис отбросил во время своего всплеска эмоций, и накинул ему на плечи. На него упал взгляд красных глаз, и Нокт ожидал, что Игнис станет возражать. Но он молча сел обратно в кресло, признав, что в его состоянии лучше довериться Ноктису.  
— Гентиана… что нам делать дальше? Нашей следующей целью была Левиафан, но если Игнис в опасности… как ему помочь?  
Женщина повернулась к нему, всё так же мягко улыбаясь, и шагнула обратно в тени.  
— Кровь королей Люциса связана с магией стихий. Если кто и может помочь ему, так это ты.  
С этими словами она исчезла. Тишину тут же нарушил стон Промпто.  
— Да ладно! Она же на нашей стороне. Нельзя просто _сказать_? Безо всяких загадок.  
— Едва ли это можно назвать загадкой, — сказал Игнис, кутаясь в одеяло. На него упали непонимающие взгляды. — Нокт может поглощать энергию стихий из залежей. А из неё он создает заклинания. Только особы королевской крови владеют этой способностью.  
Принц слегка пожал плечами, и Игнис продолжил.  
— Ифрит — это _воплощение_ стихии огня. Меня буквально переполняет энергия… и, как сказала Гентиана, я всего лишь человек. Мне стыдно признавать, но я едва ли с ней справляюсь. Возможно, я мог бы передать часть энергии тебе, Нокт. Из неё ты сможешь безопасно создавать заклинания, и она не будет сжигать _меня_ изнутри.  
— Так что, ты теперь у нас как ходячие залежи энергии? Круто, Нокт сможет _бесконечно_ кидать файерболы! — Промпто широко улыбнулся и похлопал принца по плечу. — Только, э-э… меня не подожги снова, окей?  
  


***

  
  
— Ты готов?  
— Вот ты сейчас спросил, и я понял, что нет.  
— _Соберись_! Я не буду призывать пламя Ифрита в надежде, что ты будешь готов!  
— Слушай, я никогда раньше этого не делал!  
— Брось, Нокт, ты _сотню раз_ поглощал энергию из залежей.  
— Да, но то просто камни, а не сумасшедший бог огня, вселившийся в моего друга.  
Игнис вздохнул, потирая переносицу. Этим утром они ушли подальше от лагеря и всего, что могло загореться в процессе их небольшого эксперимента. Нокт, очевидно, плохо соображал под давлением. Но он уже чувствовал покалывание под кожей. Огонь рвался наружу. Ему не терпелось избавиться от постоянной боли в голове, которая появилась вместе с Ифритом.  
— Ваше Высочество, я не прошу поглотить весь гнев Ифрита. Достаточно того, чтобы я мог _соображать_ , — он и так уже едва различал собственные мысли от рычания Инферния. Игнису не хотелось оставлять всё на волю случая и надеяться, что его разум всё же восторжествует над волей бога.  
Он выставил руки вперед, сняв предварительно перчатки.  
— Готов?  
— Да, да, давай уже с этим покончим.  
Ноктис принял такую же позу и приготовился поглотить энергию. Он попытался представить на месте Игниса каменные залежи, которые обычно окружали места, где они разбивали лагерь. Но это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, ведь на кону рассудок его друга.  
На ладони Игниса зажегся небольшой огонек. Он быстро разгорелся, и Ноктис принялся вытягивать огонь.  
Всё шло нормально… но затем пламя внезапно _заискрилось_ и вспыхнуло столбом. Ноктис резко отпрянул чтобы не поджариться, и услышал из-за стены огня отчаянный крик _бессилия_. Когда стена погасла, Нокт увидел, что Игнис стоит, согнувшись и обхватив себя руками. Он был весь в огне, но Ноктис откуда-то знал, что он не причиняет ему вреда. Сейчас он больше чем когда-либо походил на бога огня.  
— …Т-ты как? — Нокт осторожно приблизился.  
— …А ты? — Игниса, как всегда, больше волновало состояние принца, чем своё собственное.  
— Нормально… ты промахнулся, — Нокт улыбнулся, попытавшись разрядить обстановку и не задеть и без того задетую гордость советника. — Видимо это не так просто, как делать для вас заклинания, да?  
— Очевидно, да.  
Наконец Игнис выпрямился. Огонь вокруг него постепенно исчез, но он не сказал ни слова.  
— Попробуем ещё раз? — спросил Нокт неуверенно.  
Игнис покачал головой.  
— Возможно не стоит так рисковать, и, честно говоря… мне уже немного лучше.  
Действительно, мысли прояснились, температура стала почти нормальной, и голос Ифрита в голове затих.  
— Как скажешь. Но если понадобится помощь, ты же знаешь, мы всегда рядом.  
Игнис не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, глядя на Ноктиса.  
— Кто бы говорил. Может когда-нибудь ты сам начнешь следовать собственному совету?  
— Только не начинай…  
  


***

  
  
Они потратили ещё несколько дней, тренируясь передавать излишки энергии стихий принцу, и в эти дни самочувствие Игниса постоянно менялось. Иногда у них всё получалось, и он становился похож на себя прежнего; другие дни он проводил не вставая с постели, мучаясь от горячки или неистово дрожа под одеялом.  
Пока Нокт учился поглощать энергию, Игнис потихоньку учился сам её контролировать. Только после этого остальные решили поехать дальше.  
— Значит, если у Игги случиться вспышка гнева на дороге, он типа загорится и сожжет всю машину? — спросил Промпто, плюхнувшись на переднее сидение.  
— Когда у меня _вообще_ случались вспышки гнева на дороге? — вздохнул Игнис, садясь за руль.  
— …Не знаю, но ты меня сейчас не сильно обнадежил.  
— Не волнуйся, если что, тебя я выкину из машины первым.  
— _Нооокт_ , Игнис опять угрожает выкинуть меня из «Регалии» на полном ходу!  
Нокт усмехнулся.  
— Ничего не могу поделать. Тогда речь шла только о фотографии.  
Приятно снова быть в движении, подумал Ноктис, глядя, как проплывают мимо пейзажи. Не считая красных глаз, которые он видел в зеркале заднего вида, всё снова ощущалось _нормальным._  
— Так что, едем к Левиафан? — спросил Гладио.  
Нокт кивнул в ответ.  
— Ага… встретимся там с Луной, получим благословение Левиафан, а потом выясним, как добиться чего-нибудь от Ифрита в Игнисе.  
Промпто привстал чтобы посмотреть на Нокта.  
— А вы не разобрались ещё?  
— Очевидно, нет. Игнис говорит, что этого недостаточно.  
— …Вот неловко наверное было.  
Промпто почувствовал, как чья-то рука в перчатке слегка подтолкнула его к двери машины. Он дернулся, отмахиваясь, и сердито воззрился на Игниса.  
— _Эй!_  
Ноктис прыснул в кулак. Да, они выяснили, что Игнис не имеет власти над благословением Инферния, несмотря на то, что сейчас он, технически, _и есть_ Инферний. Так что для Игниса это теперь больная тема.  
— Разберемся ещё.  
— Хмм… с Титаном нам пришлось сражаться, чтобы он тебя признал. Может тебе нужно подраться с Игги? — задумчиво предложил Гладио. — Ты же должен доказать Шестерым, что ты — Истинный король.  
Нокт отвернулся, поморщившись от одной только мысли об этом. Дело не в том, что он сомневался, что может победить Игниса: прямо сейчас у него есть преимущество в виде Королевского оружия, а проклятие Игниса сильно его замедляло. Именно это и вызывало и принца отвращение. Он не хотел драться с друзьями, тем более при неравных условиях.  
Промпто, тем временем, изобразил шок от слов Гладио и посмотрел на Игниса, раскрыв рот и выпучив глаза.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, Игнис не считает Ноктиса королём? Измена!  
— Я всё ещё _могу_ выкинуть тебя из машины, Промпто. А с этого момента, я обещаю даже _поджечь_ тебя в процессе.  
Промпто громко засмеялся, а потом внезапно замолчал и шепотом спросил у Ноктиса:  
— Он же так не может, да? Ну, _загораться_ когда пожелает? Не может же, нет?


	5. Расколотые воспоминания

По прибытию в Лесталлум, Игнис начал видеть в своем положении какие-никакие плюсы. Пока трое друзей изнемогали от жары, их повар чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Он остался в черном пиджаке, когда даже Ноктис торопливо стянул с себя куртку.  
— Не то что бы я тебе завидовал… но я тебе сейчас точно завидую, — простонал Промпто, вяло волоча ноги. — Здесь жарче чем под мышкой у красного гиганта.  
— _Превосходно…_ — довольно протянул Игнис, чуть поморщившись от красочного сравнения.  
— Но пахнет здесь лучше, — Гладио принюхался. — Пахнет _едой._  
У Ноктиса тут же заурчало в животе. Они ничего не ели с самого утра. Все трое направили на Игниса умоляющие взгляды.  
— На улицах _полно_ торговцев. Не нужно ждать, пока я вам что-нибудь приготовлю.  
Не успел он договорить, как Гладио уже убежал к ларьку с его любимой лапшой, а Ноктис побрел к палатке, где продавали мясо на шпажках. В душе, Игнис тут же пожалел о своем решении. Он повернулся к Промпто, отметив про себя, что блондин перестал вздрагивать при виде его красных глаз.  
— Попытайся сегодня хотя бы подтолкнуть его куда-нибудь в сторону палатки с овощами, — попросил он устало. Промпто пожал плечами.  
— Я вообще думал составить тебе компанию.  
Игнис насторожился.  
— Правда?  
Дело совсем не в том, что они плохо ладили. Наоборот. Беззаботный Промпто помогал Игнису расслабиться, в свою очередь Игнис возвращал блондина с небес на землю, когда нужно. Но если между ними и существовало взаимопонимание, то он о нём не знал.  
Возможно он просто так вежливо предлагает присмотреть за ним после всего, что случилось. Игнис поправил очки.  
— Я всего лишь собирался изучить ассортимент местного рынка, купить продуктов на вечер. Это не так уж и интересно, не хотелось бы наводить на тебя скуку.  
Промпто улыбнулся, словно не заметив вежливого отказа.  
— Значит я буду решать, что мы едим на ужин! Идем!  
Что ж, хуже от этого никому не станет. Вдвоем, они пошли в сторону рынка. По пути Игнис не удержался и, мягко обхватив принца за талию, повел его к торговцу свежими овощами и фруктами. Ноктису такая перспектива не понравилась, он легко вывернулся из-под руки с фразой «Да перестань уже…», чем вызвал тень улыбки у повара.  
Воздух на рынке пропитался ароматом всевозможных специй. Если Промпто только изображал заинтересованность, то у него это чертовски убедительно получалось; он носился между палатками, периодически хватая всякие цветные специи или травы и показывая их Игнису.  
— А как насчет этого, Игги? Смотри, он _голубой_. Где вообще растут _голубые_ овощи? — Промпто поднял какой-то корнеплод бледно-синего цвета. — Может возьмем, а?  
— Почему бы и нет. Но я _понятия не имею_ , как его готовить.  
— Ничего, выясним методом проб и ошибок! — он просиял, захватив голубой овощ вместе с несколькими другими, которые он подобрал ранее. Они направились к владельцу палатки чтобы оплатить товары. Протягивая тому гил, Игнис не смог не заметить настороженного взгляда, каким одарил его продавец. На секунду он подумал, что они слишком шумно себя вели, но затем услышал за спиной чье-то бормотание:  
— … _демон?_  
Он инстинктивно обернулся, и тут же мысленно выругал себя за глупость. Если люди сочли его необычный цвет глаз демоническим, то, реагируя так резко, он только усугубляет ситуацию. Промпто торопливо заплатил торговцу и потащил Игниса подальше от рынка.  
— Идём, забросим покупки в номер, окей?  
Игнис медленно кинвнул. Проигнорировать жар, стремительно разливающийся по телу, было трудно. Какое-то время они шли в тишине, затем он спросил:  
— Промпто… как ты думаешь, я теперь _другой_?  
В голубых глазах читалось удивление, не от неожиданности вопроса, а скорее от того, что такой личный вопрос исходит от обычно замкнутого Игниса.  
— Нет, с чего ты вообще взял? — он отметил про себя, что Игнис выглядит слегка подавленным, и продолжил: — Ну, то есть, да, глаза меня сначала чутка напугали. Но не потому, что я думал, что ты стал другим. Я боялся, что ты _умрешь_. Но ты — это ты. Я мог бы надеть цветные контактные линзы и всё равно остался бы Промпто.  
Он сказал это настолько искренне, что Игнис невольно улыбнулся, но поспешно вернулся к прежнему нейтральному выражению.  
— Полагаю, ты прав.  
Они зашли в гостиницу, заплатили за номер и оставили сообщение для друзей. Нокт с Гладио обязательно придут сюда, когда закончат осматривать город.  
Покалывающий жар так и не спал, Игнис пока не имел никакого желания начинать готовить. Вместо этого, он присел в одно из кресел, одной рукой сняв очки, а другой потерев глаза. Хотя он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем несколько дней назад, его не покидала постоянная усталость, пришедшая вместе с духом Инферния. Ещё он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что всё было чересчур _просто_ ; Ифрит вёл себя подозрительно _тихо._  
— Ты как там?  
Промпто сел рядом, Игнис слегка приоткрыл глаза и позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— Неплохо. За меня не волнуйся.  
  


***

  
  
Ноктис поднялся по лестнице в комнату, на которую ему указали у стойки внизу. Солнце уже клонилось к закату. Лесталлум — это, конечно, не Инсомния, но уже намного лучше, чем Хаммерхед. Принц ввалился в комнату, широко распахнув дверь.  
— При... _мфффх!_  
Его рот зажала чья-то рука, и он чуть было не телепортировался обратно в коридор. Но вовремя увидел Промпто. Блондин смотрел на него сердито и держал палец на губах.  
— _Шшшш!_  
Убрав руку с лица Нокта, он коротко кивнул на одно из кресел, где, свесив голову на грудь, спал Игнис. В последнее время, он слишком часто засыпал в случайных местах, но друзья не мешали ему. Нокс считал, что чем больше тот отдыхает, тем сильнее он будет против Ифрита.  
Тем не менее, принц усмехнулся.  
— С каких это пор наш очкарик превратился в Сида? — прошептал он, бросив куртку на кровать. — Дремает весь день в кресле…  
— Сказал принц сонного царства, — с улыбкой ответил Промпто.  
Ноктис хотел ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но кое-что привлекло его внимание.  
Глаза Игниса были открыты.  
— Вот блин, я тебя разбудил? — протянул Нокт виновато. — Извини…  
Слова застряли у него в горле. Красные радужки словно разбились по краям, лопнувшие капилляры испещряли белок глаз.  
Игнис _ухмыльнулся_ , угрожающе сверкнув зубами.  
**Ифрит.**  
Как только имя пришло ему в голову, принц тут же телепортировался к Промпто. Там, где он только что стоял, разорвался огненный шар, но он даже не стал оборачиваться.   
— Нокт, какого ч…  
Он обхватил Промпто в середине рывка и потащил к ближайшей двери.  
— Шевелись, все вопросы потом! Нужно срочно всех вывести!  
  


***

  
  
 _Игнис открыл глаза._  
Он лежал на снегу. Одежда никак не защищала от холода, но он его и не беспокоил. Он знал, что видит сон. Вспоминает. Одно из двух.  
Игнис не сразу заметил, что над ним склонился мужчина, разглядывая его.  
— Ваше Величество, мы можем найти для него убежище, но…  
— Принесите плащ. Иначе он замерзнет до того, как мы доберемся до дворца.  
— Ваше Величество, прошу вас. Я знаю, вы хотите как лучше, но нельзя подбирать с улицы каждого бедолагу, что вам встретится.  
Ответ прозвучал, словно раскат грома. Негромко, но что-то рокочущее в нём всё же было.  
— Плащ. Сейчас же.  
Шаги вскоре затихли. Остались только Игнис, лежащий на снегу, и король, стоящий над ним. Он протянул руку, но Игнис почему-то не мог поднять свою и ухватиться за неё. Король, видимо, понял это, и, став рядом на колени, помог ему сесть.  
— Ты проделал долгий путь.  
Это не был вопрос, отметил про себя Игнис, вспоминая, как кровоточили тогда его ноги, посиневшие от холода. Он хорошо знал, кто этот человек и как многое зависит от его ответа; он может оставить его здесь, в снегу.   
— …Нифльхейм. Я из Нифльхейма, Ваше Величество…  
— Правда? А ты знаешь, где ты сейчас?  
Игнис кивнул.  
— Д-д-да, — дрожь сложно было унять.  
— …Значит ты сам решил бежать сюда?  
Игнис призадумался… и покачал головой.  
— Я не сбежал, — сказал он, ясно вспоминая тот день. Он был совсем ещё юн, но ушел из Нифльхейма с определенной целью. — Я передаю послание.  
— Угрозу?  
Король говорил беззлобно, но Игнис всё равно почувствовал укол в сердце. Вернулся королевский советник с плащом, и король бережно укутал его.  
— Н-нет… я… я хочу всё исправить, — ответил он умоляюще. — Нифльхейм… я знаю, что они создают. Мой отец, он умный… очень умный. Но его труды могут навредить стольким людям. Если я могу это предотвратить, я это сделаю. Я должен поступить правильно.  
Ох, и какие это были труды. Хоть Игнис не совсем понимал демонического происхождения магитех-штурмовиков, он знал, что его отец, один из передовых учёных Нифльхейма, гордился своей работой над той задачей, которую ему поставили: провести энергии стихий в материю, сродни магии, которой владели короли. Наделить столь разрушительной силой всех солдат… и начнется война, подобной которой ещё не было. Поначалу он пытался внедрить свою технологию в штурмовиков, но, со временем, надеялся поместить её в настоящих людей…  
Отец говорил, что он лишь хочет сравнять силы, что король не должен единолично решать исход войны.  
Игнис же видел только шрамы, которые останутся на мире.  
— Поступить правильно…  
Голос короля слегка изменился. Этого Игнис не помнил. Может время исказило какие-то детали?  
— …когда-то люди спрашивали у богов, как поступать правильно. Должно быть, эти времена уже прошли.  
Игнис моргнул и обстановка изменилась. Снег стремительно таял, вода, что от него осталась, с шипением испарялась. Король больше не стоял на коленях рядом с ним.  
Существо гораздо выше него, с загорелой, поблескивающей, словно металл, кожей, направило на него взгляд алых глаз из-под короны из закрученных рогов.  
— Когда люди перестали искать помощи у богов, они стали воевать между собой. Думаешь, это правильно? Решение было простым, вернуться к богам… и всё же вы решили остаться такими же, продолжать воевать между собой…  
Голос его звучал спокойно, но Игнис слышал в нём непримиримую горечь. Он хотел было отшатнуться, но неведомая сила удерживала его на месте.  
— …Возможно нужно перековать их. Если люди хотят рвать друг друга на клочки… я могу воссоздать их снова. С **когтями** и **клыками.** Пусть живут своей войной, а когда тьма окончится, все они переродятся. Мы начнем всё заново, Шестеро поведут человечество после скверны, в этом новом мире люди не отвернутся от богов. Бахамут считает, что их можно спасти, но зачем? Зачем спасать этих надменных, заносчивых существ? Пусть получат ту войну, которую они так страстно желали, а я выкую мир из её пепла…  
Неужели он пытается убедить Игниса присоединиться к нему? Он предполагал, что бог будет более свирепым, потребует полного контроля над ним, а не попытается с ним договориться. Во всех источниках он читал, что Ифрит переменчив и злонравен. Тогда почему же…  
В панике, Игнис попытался подняться, но ноги не двигались. Он с ужасом увидел, как два изогнутых рога, судя по виду, оторванные от каких-то демонов, пригвоздили его ноги к земле. Боли не было, и, тем не менее, Игнис позволил смятению просочиться сквозь маску спокойствия.  
Довольный, Ифрит поднялся, становясь ещё выше, и почти что жалостливо усмехнулся.  
— …а из **твоего** пепла, сосуд, я выкую заново себя. Прощай же…  
Отвлечение? Он засыпал уже много раз, и бог никогда не показывался. Он терпеливо ждал, внушил ему, что сон не оставляет его беззащитным перед волей бога, и Игнис поверил. Глупец… думал, что своими жалкими силами сможет сдержать бога, объявившего войну человечеству и другим богам. Всё это время он выжидал…  
Игнис припал на одно колено, пытаясь освободиться, умоляя себя проснуться. В его руках рога превратились в пепел, и тут же на его месте выросли новые. Сон стал для него ловушкой. Он **чувствовал** , как ускользает сознание, как Ифрит выжигает его без остатка.  
Последней мыслью угасающего разума была мольба о прощении…


	6. Ненавистный конкордат

Двигаться было трудно, словно что-то физически сдерживало его, замедляя и притупляя рефлексы. Ноктису удалось отразить пылающие кинжалы, брошенные в его, парировать удары и чудом увернуться от огненных потоков. Как только он увел Ифрита подальше от города, стало ясно, что бог огня не остановится, пока не прикончит его.  
— Нокт! Соберись!  
Гладио, как всегда, ощущал его слабость за километр. И он терпеть её не мог, так же как Игнис терпеть не мог глупость. Ноктис стиснул зубы, призывая меч и вновь блокируя кинжалы их одержимого друга. Краем глаза он увидел, как Гладио взмахивает своим двуручником. Игнис увернулся с присущей ему ловкостью. Нокт бросил на Гладио сердитый взгляд.  
— Стой! Мы же не убить его хотим! — рявкнул он.  
— Мы-то да, а у него на нас, похоже, совсем другие планы, — отозвался Гладио, занося меч. — Если у тебя нет идей, как выбить из него Ифрита, то сейчас это — не наш Игнис. Прекрати так думать.  
Стрельба Промпто на время заставила Ифрита отпрянуть, но лишь на время. Ни одна пуля не достигла цели. Промпто, очевидно, тоже с трудом мог поднять оружие на собственного друга.  
— Меньше споров, больше идей, пожалуйста! — крикнул он, бросаясь в сторону от встречного шквала огня Ифрита.  
Судя по всему, бог ещё не восстановил всю силу; возможно ему в этом мешало человеческое тело. Нокт не хотел проверять.  
В таких ситуациях им и нужен Игнис. Он бы всё продумал, нашел бы способ обезвредить врага. Обидно, что брешь в тактических способностях их команды так легко обнаружить и использовать.  
Ноктис резко притормозил. У него появилась идея.  
_Игнис где-то там, пойманный в ловушку Ифритом… но и Ифрит застрял в теле Игниса. Со всеми его ограничениями…_  
— Промпто! — он замахал руками, привлекая внимание стрелка. — Будем драться с ним там, где любит играть Ростро!  
На лице блондина отразилось абсолютное недоумение; Ростро — это чокобо Промпто, который, в отличие от других скакунов, которых они брали напрокат, постоянно упрямо бросался в…  
— О! Понял! Погоди… о, блин, за тобой должок, Нокт! — отозвался Промпто, поняв, что принц предлагает ему стать приманкой. Вздохнув, он снова выстрелил в Ифрита. На этот раз, пуля срикошетила об один из кинжалов. Бог обратил на Промпто яростный взгляд налитых кровью глаз.  
— Если ты тот бог, который ноет потому что люди перестали его уважать, то теперь я понимаю почему! Ты тупой как по… _ай-ай-ай!_ — Промпто только чудом увернулся от двух пылающих кинжалов, полетевших в него. На его губах заиграла усмешка; похоже, гонора у Ифрита побольше, чем у Игниса.  
Но усмехался он недолго, ведь в ту же секунду окутанный горящим пеплом бог метнулся к нему. Вблизи он заметил, что кожа Игниса теперь отливала бронзой, прямо как у Ифрита на картинах, которые он когда-то видел.  
— Промазал, — его голос слегка дрогнул от страха перед гневом одного из Шестерых. Он развернулся и дал дёру, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
И, судя по гулу огня позади него, она таки зависела.  
Видя, как Промпто улепётывает от разъярённого бога, Гладио подбежал к Нокту.  
— Не хочешь объяснить, в чем план?  
Но принц уже бежал за ними, бросив на ходу:  
— Чокобо Промпто любит купаться, помнишь?  
  


***

  
  
Легкие горели, ноги гудели от напряжения, но стремительно настигающий его злой как черт огненный бог служил отличной мотивацией. Промпто помолился бы за успех плана Ноктиса, если бы уже всецело не доверился ему.  
Он резко затормозил у берега небольшого озера. Нокт тут рыбачил пару раз, так что он сможет их найти.  
Повернувшись, он с ужасом понял, что Ифрит не отставал ни на шаг. Когда в когтистых руках возникли кинжалы, он вскрикнул:  
— Что теперь, Нокт?!  
— Пригнись! — послышалось в ответ.  
Дважды повторять не надо было. Он припал к земле, закрыв голову руками, надеясь, что Нокт не позволит их повару зажарить его, словно курицу гриль.  
Ифрит успел обернуться и увидеть принца, бегущего прямо на него. Он приготовил кинжалы, затем понял, что Ноктис не собирался останавливаться.  
Нокт прыгнул, врезавшись в Игниса всем телом и обхватив его руками. Огонь Ифрита тут же обжег его. Вместе они перелетели через лежащего ничком Промпто и свалились в озеро.  
Тут же вскочив с земли, блондин всмотрелся в бурлящую поверхность воды.  
— Нокт!  
  


***

  
  
_Ему казалось, что плоть беспощадно сдирали с его костей.  
Всё вокруг затопила мутная вода, Игнис почувствовал резкий холод. Зачем богу огня приносить в его сон адский холод?  
Внезапно он заметил, что его ноги больше ничего не удерживало.  
Он свободен, но лишь временно. И пока есть возможность, он поспешит вернуть себе контроль.  
Игнис побрел вперед, пошатываясь. Уровень воды стремительно поднимался. Перед глазами всё плыло. Над ним появился неясный силуэт, на секунду он подумал, что это сознание бога в его голове. Но, подойдя ближе, он замедлился; двигаться стало труднее. Силуэт стал чётче, он увидел_ темные волосы, колышущиеся в воде.  
_Нокт…_ Он хотел спросить, что происходит, и тут же ненароком выпустил из легких весь воздух.  
Принц окинул друга быстрым взглядом, ища на его лице признаки ярости Ифрита. Не найдя их, он взял Игниса за руку и поплыл с ним к поверхности. И вряд ли успел бы, если бы Гладио вовремя не ухватил его за шиворот и не вытащил их обоих на берег.  
Ноктис отполз немного в сторону и убрал с лица пряди волос, залепившие глаза. Он взглянул на Игниса: он сидел рядом, откашливая воду, без очков, с мокрыми, взъерошенными волосами, но, кажется, наконец пришел в себя.  
Нокт сомневался, что вода усмирит Инферния надолго. Богу, вошедшему в полную силу, она никак бы не помешала, но им удалось отсрочить его возвращение благодаря тому, что Ифрит ещё привыкает к новому сосуду.  
Молчание и недоверие во взглядах друзей тут же прояснили ситуацию для Игниса. Он ощутил укол _вины_ и стыд перед ними. Его внимание привлекло красное пятно. Даже без очков он смог разглядеть…  
— Нокт, ты ранен, — он поднялся и подошел к принцу. Игнис попросил Нокта показать обожженную руку, хотя его собственная нерешительно дрогнула, как будто он боялся снова причинить ему боль. — …Прости меня, — сказал он тихо. Его неспособность сдержать Ифрита причинила Ноктису боль.  
Принц отмахнулся.  
— А, ничего, до свадьбы заживет…  
— Может и заживет, но я бы не стал ручаться за следующий раз, — Гладио скрестил руки на груди. Ему не хотелось говорить это, но его трое друзей не принимали во внимание факты. Их идеализм им потом аукнется. — Игги нас чуть не поджарил, и после стычки с Титаном, весьма очевидно, что это всего лишь _малая доля_ способностей Ифрита. Как только он освоится в новом сосуде, кто знает, сможем ли мы остановить его?  
— Я уже говорил, Гладио, мы его не…  
— Гладиолус прав.  
Резкость в голосе Игниса заставила их замолчать. Он обратил взгляд красных, теперь уже нормальных глаз на Нокта.  
— Как бы мне не хотелось, я не могу более оставаться с вами если буду представлять для вас постоянную _угрозу_. Мы не готовы… _я_ не готов к возвращению Ифрита. Пока мы не выясним, как заполучить его благословение, я буду лишь помехой.  
Он знал, что говорит печальную, но всё же правду. Он вспоминал слова Ифрита; бог собирался исказить мир демонической скверной, наказать людей за высокомерие и отвержение богов. Дать им войну, которой они так хотели, словно насмешку над божественным благословением. И для этого он лишит человечество его последней надежды.  
Игнис больше не будет угрозой Ноктису.  
— И что ты будешь делать? Отправишься в добровольное изгнание и будешь тренироваться в горах? — спросил Промпто. — А потом через пять лет мы найдем тебя в какой-нибудь пещере с длиннющей бородой? Чувак, так не пойдет. Должен быть другой способ, — он замолчал, заметив, что друзья смотрят на него. Точнее на что-то _позади_ него. Промпто вздохнул. — …Она что, опять за моей спиной? Тебе есть что сказать, загадочница?  
Гентиана улыбнулась, пройдя мимо Промпто. Кажется, она считала его самым забавным из их компании, поэтому во время своих визитов предпочитала появляться в его тени.  
— Если я и говорю загадками, то лишь потому, что вы ожидаете от меня ответов, которых у меня нет. Я говорю всё, что знаю… вы же можете понимать мои слова, как хотите.  
Игнис отвернулся от женщины, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ранее, в отеле, когда бог впервые проявил себя, он лишь слегка осознавал неприязнь к Гентиане. Сейчас он едва ли мог смотреть на неё без _злости_. Это, скорее, реакция Ифрита, нежели его, но тот факт, что чувства Ифрита так сильно влияли на него самого по меньшей мере беспокоил Игниса.  
— Твой последний совет оказался довольно _бесполезным_ , — как он ни старался подавить отвращение, в его словах чувствовалась та самая злость. — Поглощение стихийной энергии не помогло усмирить Ифрита, как и не помогло мне сохранить контроль.  
Улыбка пропала с лица Гентианы. Она слегка склонила голову, словно из уважения. Она понимала, что одно лишь её присутствие разозлит своенравного брата, и всё же было странно видеть гнев Ифрита на лице человека.  
— Я лишь надеялась. Прошу прощения, если предложенных мер оказалось недостаточно. В тот момент это казалось лучшим вариантом.  
— Вариантом? — после слов Гентианы и событий этого дня, Ноктис даже не пытался сдержать нетерпение. — То есть, есть и другой _вариант_ , и в тот раз ты просто не стала нам его давать?  
— Да, я сделала это намеренно. У другого варианта есть своя цена, которую вы вряд ли захотели бы платить.  
— А может вы наконец будете так _любезны_ и позволите мне решать, какую цену я готов заплатить вместо того, чтобы предполагать, что я рад оставаться потенциальной опасностью для окружающих! — эти слова принадлежали уже Игнису, а не Ифриту. Хотя он не сомневался в добрых намерениях Гентианы, его оскорбляло, что все решают его же судьбу за него.  
Посланница кивнула.  
— Хорошо… вы ведь знаете о завете?  
— Ага. Оракул пробуждает богов, они оценивают Ноктиса, решают, достоин он или нет, благословляют его и — вуаля! — Кристалл делиться с ним силой, — с гордостью заключил Промпто. Гентиана мягко улыбнулась ему и продолжила:  
— Да. Таким образом Шестеро связаны с королем. При необходимости они могут появиться по своей воле и оказать поддержку королю. Возможно это звучит ненадёжно, но завет позволяет им помогать не только монарху, но и другим людям.  
Она замолчала.  
— Но есть ещё один способ связать себя с Шестерыми.  
Игнис ощутил _жжение_ в груди. Ифрит, очевидно, не хотел, чтобы они услышали то, что Гентиана собирается им сказать. Он стиснул зубы и отвернулся, на всякий случай.  
— История помнит благородных королей… и королей злых… одни просили Шестерых о помощи, другие _требовали_ их силу. В роду Люциев были короли, заключившие завет, известный как конкордат. Посредством него дух полностью связывается волей короля. В отличие от завета, конкордат _заставляет_ Шестерых явиться по приказу короля. Мощь богов в полном распоряжении одного человека… Шестеро это не одобряют.  
И Ноктис вполне мог понять, почему. Условия конкордата ужасны сами по себе, как и мысль, что один смертный может _управлять_ Шестерыми. Будь знание об этом доступно всем, империя или королевство обязательно попытались бы подчинить богов и использовать их как оружие.  
— …Если я заключу конкордат с Ифритом, что будет с Игнисом?  
— Игнис теперь, в сущности, и есть Инферний. Он будет связан этим же конкордатом.  
— Нет, об этом и речи быть не может. Я не хочу забирать у него свободу воли.  
— Разве ты только что не забрал? — Ноктис встревоженно посмотрел на Игниса, когда он заговорил. — Нокт… лишая меня выбора, ты лишаешь меня свободы. Ты _знаешь_ , я не хочу жить как бомба замедленного действия. В первую очередь, я всегда беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности. Если конкордат сможет её обеспечить, тогда… — он дернулся; Ифрит понемногу восстанавливался после погружения в озеро и вскоре наверняка озвучит своё недовольтво конкордатом. — …тогда я _доверю_ тебе свою душу. Ваше Высочество, я уверен, вы не станете использовать конкордат во зло, и не воспользуетесь им чтобы управлять мной, если только не потребуется сдержать Ифрита.  
— Конечно нет, я бы никогда, но Игнис… ты ведь будешь…  
Нокт отвернулся, не находя слов. Как будто этим он лишит Игниса человечности и всё больше будет обращаться с ним как с одним из Шестерых. Это, и перспектива иметь власть над его волей, пусть он ни за что на свете не обернул бы эту силу в оружие, вызывали у него отвращение.  
— Ты должен знать ещё кое-что, — сказала Гентиана, заметив смятение на лице Ноктиса. — Шестерым ненавистен этот ритуал, и потому пока бог связан с королем конкордатом, он не может дать ему своё благословение.


	7. Незримый союз

Если Игнис — просто упрямый человек, то принц, несомненно, настоящий _осёл._  
Несмотря на беспокойство Гладио и настойчивость Игниса, Ноктис отказался проводить ритуал конкордата. Игнис не сомневался, что Нокт не хотел своим решением лишить его свободы, но, возможно, у Его Высочества были и другие на то причины.  
_Он беспокоится, думал он, что я перестану быть собой; перестану быть человеком и стану одним из Шестерых._  
Игнис отбросил эту странную мысль и сосредоточился на более важных делах. Он понимал, что, фактически, он теперь Инферний. Но то, что он это понимал не значит, что он с этим _согласен._  
Можно даже сказать, он это _отвергал_.  
Но отрицать очевидную опасность он не мог. Кто-то же должен, раз принц позволяет их безопасности зависеть от одной веры в то, что Игнис внезапно научится контролировать Ифрита, или им просто повезёт когда бог решит показаться снова.  
Взяв свою запасную пару очков (предыдущая теперь покоилась где-то на дне озера) и молча кивнув Гладио, он выскользнул из номера. Возможно без его постоянного присутствия Ноктис прислушается к здравому смыслу.  
Он побрел по улицам Лесталлума, стараясь держаться переулков и менее людных мест. Его успокаивало, что если вдруг Ифрит вырвется на свободу, никто рядом не пострадает.  
Сам того не заметив, он пришел к библиотеке на окраине города; он приметил её когда они только приехали в город. Горожане оставили это старое, украшенное причудливой лепниной здание скорее всего из чувства ностальгии, чем для регулярного пользования. И действительно, одинокий библиотекарь, увидев Игниса, удивленно подскочил. Хотя тому причиной мог быть и поздний час.  
Он прошел вглубь пыльного зала библиотеки, проводя пальцем по книжным корешкам. Ну конечно же здесь будет много книг об Астралах. Веры в богов у человечества может и поубавилось, но тяга к историям о магии и чудесных существах — нет. Наверняка многие из томов будут посвящены способности Оракула проводить ритуал завета… но будет ли здесь что-нибудь о его более жестокой альтернативе, конкордате?  
А может в одной из книг найдется способ не дать Ифриту испепелить его сознание и полностью захватить его тело? Игнис искал скорее ради Ноктиса, чем для себя, но разве он не всегда больше заботиться о нуждах короля?  
Советник собрал стопку из показавшихся ему полезными книг и сел читать за стол в дальнем углу.  
Он успел с головой погрузиться в процесс поиска зацепок, когда чей-то голос оторвал его от этого занятия.  
— Возможно мне не следовало бы судить книгу по обложке, но ты похож на человека, который знает истории об Астралах как свои пять пальцев…  
Игнис неодобрительно хмыкнул, узнав этот манерный голос, но даже не стал отрывать взгляд от книжки.  
— А вы похожи на человека, которому положено иметь кучу неотложных дел в Нифльхейме, а не преследовать кучку молодых людей по всему Эосу. _Канцлер._  
Улыбаясь как кот, добравшийся до сливок, Ардин Изуния, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся напротив Игниса. Затем взял одну из книг в стопке и без особого интереса пролистнул пару страниц.  
— Увы, империя работает как часы. С таким порядком даже _скучно_ становится.  
— _Какая жалость…_  
— О, но ведь так и есть! — Ардин отложил книгу. Его ничуть не смущало отсутствие интереса у Игниса. — Ваша поездка выглядит куда более веселой, чем занудные и затянутые политические собрания… уж не вини меня, что хочу убраться от них куда подальше.  
— Хммм…  
Игнис лизнул палец и нарочито _медленно_ перевернул страницу, вновь не удостоив Ардина даже взглядом. Он как минимум вызывал подозрения, а в худшем случае тревогу. Помимо его связи с империей и странного желания помочь Нокту, он беспокоил самого Игниса, и советник никак не мог понять, почему. Он боялся дать ему хоть малейшее преимущество в этой его игре, а им мог послужить и просто зрительный контакт.  
Даже Игнис, с его-то быстротой мышления, мог только догадываться о целях этого человека.  
— Скажи мне… — Ардин не оставлял попытки разговорить его. — …раз у короля есть Титан, который будет его защищать, и Оракул, который помогает ему заключать заветы, зачем его верным последователям искать способы общения с богами? Разве у вас четверых всё уже не предусмотрено? — он взял ещё несколько книг, рассматривая обложки. Игнис метнул на него быстрый взгляд из-под бровей, всего на мгновение, после чего спокойно ответил:  
— Подготовка. Хоть способность заключать заветы у Его Высочества в крови, подготовиться к непредвиденному исходу никогда не помешает.  
К немалой досаде Игниса, в глазах Ардина появилась озорная искорка. Он подумывал просто уйти, взять нужные книги и вернуться в отель. Канцлеру не хватит смелости туда за ним последовать.  
— Ожидаете _битву_ , да? Говорят, что четверо из Шестерых достаточно дружелюбны… Левиафан, конечно, _своенравна_ , но, уверен, и с ней вы договоритесь. Любопытно, как вы рассчитываете привлечь на свою сторону Ифрита…  
Он позволил словам повиснуть в воздухе и издал смешок, продолжая свои размышления:  
— Предатель богов… и, тем не менее, Кристалл учитывает и его благословение. Ах, жестокая судьба… и как же вы справитесь с этой проблемкой?  
Игнис продолжал демонстративно игнорировать его.  
Но канцлера это только забавляло. Он наклонился вперед, положив руки на стол, и промурлыкал:  
— _Или же вы уже потерпели неудачу?_  
Мысль о том, что Ардин мог знать о недавних событиях, и желание узнать, не блефует ли он, заставили Игниса оторвать взгляд от книги и, наконец, внимательно всмотреться в лицо канцлера.  
И тут же он понял свою ошибку.  
Он поднял глаза.  
Ардин вздохнул и поджал губы, отстраняясь. Игнис ни на секунду не поверил его наигранному удивлению.  
— Ах, Игнис… что же стало с твоими глазами? — мягко спросил Ардин.  
Игнис захлопнул книгу перед ним, глядя в янтарные глаза Ардина.  
— Должно быть _давление_ подскочило… — сухо ответил он. — Почему вы здесь, канцлер?  
Мужчина развел руками, продолжая улыбаться. Его ленивая манера речи, напыщенность, привычка пускать пыль в глаза… Игнис не мог побороть отвращения к нему.  
— Разве это не очевидно? Вы с друзьями ходите, тыкаете палкой в спящих богов. Как результат, даже те из них, кто _хорошо_ относился к человечеству, едва не сравняли часть его с землей. Империя беспокоится, что же случиться, когда вы пробудите Левиафан или Ифрита… мы испытали один способ предотвратить катастрофу…  
— То есть убили Шиву.  
— У безопасности есть своя цена. Но нам ни за что не удастся свергнуть всех богов до того, как принц до них доберется. Мы искали… альтернативные варианты.  
Ардин сверкнул глазами; улыбающаяся маска против мраморного спокойствия. И уступать ни один из них не собирался. Игнис даже не моргнул, хотя при этом лихорадочно пытался сообразить, к чему клонит Ардин. У него в голове, Ифрит что-то проворчал на своём своём языке, но Игнис не понял ни слова.  
— Значит, вы солгали, что хотите помочь Нокту? Вы всё ещё стремитесь помешать ему.  
— _Напротив,_ мистер Сциенция! — Ардин резко наклонился поближе к нему. Игнис не вздрогнул, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на воплощение Чеширского Кота перед ним. — Я пришел помочь! Видишь ли, хоть я и человек империи, но понимаю, что принц добивается расположения богов ради всеобщего блага.  
— Не хотите ли поделиться своими мыслями с императором? — предложил Игнис, не скрывая сарказма. — Он, кажется, _не понимает_ роль принца Ноктиса в спасении мира от звёздной скверны.  
— Власть _ослепляет_ , мой дорогой Игнис, — пояснил Ардин, хотя Игнис услышал в его словах _угрозу_. — Императора беспокоит, что Ноктис, получив расположение богов, не остановиться на устранении проблемы с демонами. Он может нанести ответный удар империи. А что же тогда будет с нами?  
— И правда, _что._  
— _Так вот_ , — Ардин нетерпеливо хлопнул в ладоши и поднялся. — Империя искала способы запечатать Шестерых, спрятать их, пусть временно. Задержать Ноктиса, пока мы не удостоверимся, что он собирается покончить со скверной, а не с _нами_.  
Игнис откинулся на стуле, сложив пальцы домиком. Ардин говорит про _временные меры_. Но советник понял его настоящую цель.  
— Вы собираетесь его шантажировать, — холодно заключил он. — Запечатать Шестерых и позволить Ноктису заключить завет только если он согласится на ваши условия.  
— Можно посмотреть на это с другой стороны. Мы действуем в интересах людей, защищая их. Но я здесь чтобы предложить тебе кое-что. Я могу рассказать, как _запечатать бога_ , чтобы избежать хаоса и разрушений когда дело дойдет до ритуала завета. Может и благословения будет легче получить.  
_Если империя знает способ запечатать Шестерых,_ подумал Игнис, _я мог бы им воспользоваться и решить проблему с Ифритом. Тогда Ноктису не придется заключать конкордат…_  
— Было бы неплохо иметь больше контроля над ситуацией когда мы будем пробуждать следующего бога. Запечатав их, можно предотвратить последствия их гнева и не повторить ситуацию с Археем, — он не позволит канцлеру узнать, насколько ценна эта информация. — Но какая вам с этого выгода?  
— Я говорю тебе как связать своей волей богов, вы, в свою очередь, не топите меня с помощью Левиафан и не превращаете в пепел, когда будете пробуждать Ифрита. Сдаётся мне, что он не _«жаворонок»_ …  
Здесь явно что-то нечисто. Канцлер внезапно появился с очень своевременным решение проблемы Игниса, предлагая способ запечатать Ифрита пока они не разберутся, как получить его благословение, и вернуть Игнису полный контроль над разумом и телом без риска в любую минуту вызвать гнев Инферния… и ни звука от самого Ифрита. Если бог и был против этого плана, то своё мнение он не озвучил.  
Он не знал, слышал ли их Ифрит вообще. Подозрительное молчание его пугало. Но в этот момент желание обезопасить друзей пересилило сомнения.  
Желание снова быть собой, без страха в любую секунду сжечь дорогих ему людей, толкнуло его на опрометчивое решение.  
— Тогда мы с радостью примем вашу помощь, — как можно учтивее произнес Игнис.  
— _Чудесно,_ — Ардин довольно улыбнулся и тут же зашарил по карманам. Он достал бумажный свиток, довольно старый, судя по состоянию, и протянул Игнису. Тот аккуратно развернул его и положил на стол. Написанное в свитке поначалу не имело никакого смысла, затем чернила дрогнули, поплыли, формируя знакомые слова. Он понял, что это, должно быть, тот самый язык, на котором говорят Шестеро; странные звуки, понятные тем, кому довелось их слышать. Можно ли сказать то же самое про написанные слова?  
— Говорят, это заклинание создал сам Фульгурий много веков назад, чтобы сковать Ифрита…  
 _Как удобно,_ с иронией подумал Игнис, старательно подавляя в себе подозрение. Всё ради Нокта.  
— …когда он предал Шестерых. Но я полагаю оно действует на любого из богов, если воспользоваться им в его присутствии. Можешь его прочесть?  
— Конечно.  
Ардин положил руки на стол, склонившись над бумагой. Он не смотрел на Игниса, и тот с ужасом понял…  
— … _Я обращался не к тебе._  
Молчавший до этого Инферний с рёвом ворвался в его сознание, Игнис даже не успел опомниться. Он ещё оправлялся после озера, но тем не менее с легкостью перехватил контроль над телом; в отличие от прошлого раза, он позволил Игнису слышать и видеть происходящее. Но как только он открыл рот, он услышал не свой голос, а искаженную речь Инферния.  
— _**Ты призовешь меня, как только конкордат будет в силе. И ты разорвешь мои цепи, как только я восстановлю свои силы и сожгу этого смертного дотла.**_  
Сердце Игниса забилось быстрее. Он понял, для чего именно нужен тот свиток. Чтобы заключить конкордат; _но как?_ Гентиана сказала, что только особы королевской крови…  
— Согласен, — Ардин улыбнулся. — Я освобожу тебя, как только закончу призыв. Взамен… я рассчитываю, что ты придешь мне на помощь, если потребуется. Я освобожу тебя… но и ты помни свои _долги._  
Ифрит ощерился.  
— _**…Согласен.**_  
Игнис догадался, что Ардин хочет связать Ифрита конкордатом и затем приказать ему воспрянуть. Так он не только обретет полную силу, но и окончательно сломит Игниса, забрав себе его тело. Ифрит, конечно, рискует, доверяясь Ардину, но у Игниса не было времени думать об этом.  
Собрав всю свою волю, он попытался встать, уйти, нет, _убежать,_ помешать Ардину. Его ноги неловко дернулись… и всё. Ифрит взял в руки свиток и принялся зачитывать пакт вслух.  
Дальше была лишь _агония_. Всё тело горело, Игнис _чувствовал_ на себе невидимые цепи, обжигающие всю его сущность. Темнота снова застилала взор, он смутно видел, как шевелятся губы Ардина; наверняка приказывает духу взять сосуд под свой контроль. И этот приказ Ифрит исполнит с удовольствием.  
_Ещё одно оружие империи…_ Игнис бессильно погружался во тьму, _о, боги… я стал ещё одним оружием империи._  
Промпто. Гладио. Нокт.  
…покончите со мной…


	8. Немое смятение

Последнее, что он увидел прежде, чем Инферний одержал над ним верх, было усмехающееся лицо Ардина.  
_Промпто. Гладио. Нокт.  
…покончите со мной…_  
Он падал, как падают во сне перед тем, как проснуться, и внезапно снова открыл глаза.  
Игнис резко вдохнул, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— …Эй, парень, ты в порядке?  
Он инстинктивно шарахнулся от голоса, после чего наконец осмотрелся. Он стоял посреди одной из извилистых улочек Лесталлума. Солнце как раз скрылось за одним из соседних зданий. Встревоженный голос принадлежал женщине. Рыжие волосы в неаккуратном пучке, на лице маслянистые разводы; судя по одежде, она работает на электростанции.  
— Ну наконец-то. Ты так стоишь уже какое-то время. Заблудился что-ли?  
— А…  
Игнис отшатнулся в замешательстве. Что произошло? Ифрит с легкостью подавил его и восстановил свои силы быстрее, чем должен был, чтобы заключить конкордат с Ардином. Когда Ардин призвал Ифрита, обряд заставил его подчиниться и избавиться от Игниса.  
Тогда как…  
Он обернулся. До библиотеки было довольно далеко, и Ардина не видать поблизости. Не приснилась же ему та встреча? Нет…  
Несомненно, это ловушка. Он прислушался, рассчитывая услышать рычание Ифрита, но услышал лишь тишину. Значит Ардин выполнил свою часть договора и освободил Ифрита от конкордата как только тот обрел прежнюю мощь? Тогда почему Игнис ещё управляет своим телом?  
 _Ловушка._  
Возможно Ардин ещё не разорвал конкордат, и всё ещё повелевает Ифритом.  
Возможно он приказал Ифриту позволить Игнису вернуть контроль, чтобы он вернулся к друзьям и фактически подарил канцлеру фактор непредсказуемости. С каждым днём Игнис тянул друзей всё глубже на дно.  
— Заблудился… весьма точно описывает моё положение, — он вежливо склонил голову. — Приношу свои извинения.  
Она пожала плечами, не совсем убежденная его словами.  
— Если ты ищешь гостиницу, она вон там. Ты похож на туриста.  
Он поблагодарил её и направился к гостинице. Он должен предупредить Ноктиса. Их промедление привело к тому, что империя заполучила Ифрита. Теперь уже неважно, хочет принц того или нет, но с Игнисом надо что-то делать; запечатать, оградить от остальных. Если повезет, может им удастся найти способ не дать Ардину призывать Ифрита по желанию. Нужно действовать быстро, иначе…  
Он был слишком поглощён мыслями и не заметил желто-черный силуэт до того, как он врезался в него. Оба повалились на землю, и Игнис ощутил вскипающее внутри раздражение.  
— Ай, извините, я не… _Игги?!_ — раздался голос Промпто. Блондин торопливо помог Игнису подняться. Промпто выглядел запыханным, но, тем не менее, широко улыбнулся при виде Игниса. — Чувак, где ты пропадал?! Мы тебя везде искали! Ну… _я_ везде искал. Нокт заглянул в каждое кафе в городе; он был уверен, что ты сидишь где-то и выпиваешь все местные запасы «Эбони»…  
Игнис схватил Промпто за плечи, прервав его словесный поток. Он должен рассказать, предупредить его…  
— …Извини, что доставил так много неприятностей.  
Игнис побледнел, отстраняясь. _Что?_ Он совсем не это собирался сказать. Действительно, резкость его движений противоречила спокойному тону. Промпто посмотрел на него недоуменно и почесал затылок.  
— Э-эм, окей, ничего страшного. Всё нормально? Ты с «Эбони» не перебрал? Если Нокт был прав, то я только что продул ему 30 гил.  
Игнис резко развернулся к Промпто. Он хотел выкрикнуть _«Ардин заключил конкордат с Ифритом!»_. Но вместо этого произнес:  
— Я был в библиотеке.  
Промпто просиял.  
— Я так и знал! Тридцать гил мои! Ну правда, оставь записку что ли в следующий раз. Ты сказал, что уйдешь на пару часов, а не на полтора дня. Нашел интересную книжку?  
Его сердце забилось быстро, словно стремясь вырваться из груди. Он плохо справлялся с потерей контроля над ситуацией, не говоря уж о потере контроля над собственной речью.  
Если он не может им сказать, ему придется просто _уйти._ Это ранит их чувства, и заденет чувства Игниса сильнее, чем он готов признать, но если только так он сможет уберечь их, то он готов бежать как можно дальше. Но в чем смысл? Благодаря конкордату, Ардин может призвать его обратно в мгновение ока…  
Все пути отрезаны. Оставаться опасно, но уходить бесполезно. Может, если ему удастся поговорить с Гентианой, Посланница как-то почувствует, что конкордат был заключен. Или лучше спросить у Оракула, как усыпить бога. Может тогда конкордат будет расторгнут.  
Он продолжал обдумывать предположения, машинально следуя за Промпто обратно в номер. Не лучше ли ему остаться с друзьями, пока они не доберутся до Лунафрейи? Она должна знать больше о Шестерых, возможно даже предотвратит призыв Ифрита. Слишком большой риск… и _почему_ Ифрит так внезапно _замолчал_?  
— Тридцать гил, Ваше Высочество! — Промпто изящным жестом протянул ладонь уставшему Ноктису, но тот лишь закатил глаза, прежде чем перевести взгляд на советника.  
— Мы волновались, куда ты пропал. Не хотелось бы признавать, но сейчас мы не должны глаз с тебя спускать. Я знаю, тебе это не нравится, но что поделаешь, если в тебе живет огненный бог.  
В отчаянии Игнис попытался рассказать принцу о том, что произошло в библиотеке, о конкордате…  
— …С каких это пор _ты_ отчитываешь меня за безрассудство?  
Ему хотелось кричать. Ему хотелось плакать от бессилия. Но все эмоции оказались похоронены под идеальной маской спокойствия.  
  


***

  
  
На пути к мысу Каэм Нокт снова сел за руль. Игнис с радостью согласился; он боялся, что недавние мысли не дадут ему спокойно вести. Он сидел вместе с Гладио на заднем сидении «Регалии» и заметил краем глаза, что вместо романа воин читает книгу о Шестерых. Казалось, что в последние дни они вчетвером только их и читали.  
— Я думал мы отказались от попыток найти что-нибудь новое о Шестерых, — сказал Игнис. — Везде одни и те же истории, написанные другими словами.  
Гладио сидел, подперев щеку ладонью. После слов Игниса он кивнул, ненадолго отрываясь от книги.  
— Ага… я нашел записи о благословениях. Судя по всему, в прошлом боги подвергали королей испытаниям. В основном, сражениям, прямо как Титан. Люди думали, что природные катастрофы испытывали их веру, и что, пережив их, они получат благословение.  
— Понимание богов о _благословении_ существенно отличается от нашего, — с горечью заметил Игнис. Он не собирался становиться предвестником разрушения, однако от него это больше не зависит.   
Он перепробовал всё что только можно, пытаясь предупредить друзей об Ардине. Он не мог написать, так же как и сказать напрямую; он пробовал говорить намеками, надеясь, что кто-то из них догадается, но намёки оказывались, в лучшем случае, туманными и запутанными. Игнис быстро терял надежду. Он не хотел признавать, но он уже не раз задумывался, является ли его смертность единственным способом покончить с угрозой, которую представляет Ифрит в его теле. Станет ли бог из кожи вон лезть, чтобы сохранить жизнь Игниса и, соответственно, свою? Вполне вероятно, думал он, но шанс окончательно разозлить его при этом слишком велик. Должен быть другой способ.  
Преисполненный не самыми оптимистичными мыслями, он посмотрел на горизонт. Солнце садилось, скоро им придется разбивать лагерь. Игнис в нём всё равно не нуждался: с тех пор, как он стал сосудом для Инферния, спалось ему нелегко, не считая тех дней, когда он лежал в отключке от невыносимого жара. К счастью, подобные эпизоды случались всё реже, он научился лучше регулировать температуру тела.  
— Может вы с Ноктом, ну не знаю, попробуете армрестлинг? — предложил Промпто.  
— Я уже говорил, Игги не может дать мне благословение Ифрита. Мы уже пробовали, — ответил Ноктис.  
— Скажи, что вы пробовали _армрестлинг._  
— Нет. Мы просто… он пробовал просто сказать это, — Нокт запнулся. — Ну… он пробовал сказать, что благословляет меня, но ничего не произошло.  
— За благословение надо бороться, — напомнил Гладио, помахав книгой, которую он читал. — Как с Титаном. Считай это тренировкой… только помимо кинжалов, у Игги есть ещё и огнемёт. Я верю в тебя, принц Ноктис, — а затем добавил с усмешкой: — Мы с Промпто будем держать наготове ведра.  
— Мы не будем сражаться, — вмешался Игнис, раздраженно потирая переносицу. — Есть вероятность, что я спровоцирую Ифрита драться вместо меня. И, в отличие от меня, он _точно_ не будет сдерживаться. Мы не можем так рисковать.  
— Может ты его недооцениваешь? Что если Нокт сможет победить Ифрита? Он уже одолел Титана.  
— Титан был _связан_ империей, и мы всё равно едва выжили. Ифрит не… связан… таким же… образом, — последнюю фразу он произнес с большим трудом, видимо она шли вразрез с молчаливым приказом, мешающим ему сказать, _как именно_ Ифрит был связан. — Пока мы не будем полностью уверены, никаких сражений.  
Друзья замолчали, обдумывая слова Игниса.  
— …Но что насчет _армрестлинга_? Серьезно, я хочу это сфотографировать. Ставлю 10 гил на Игги.  
  


***

  
  
Раскидывание лагеря стало уже чем-то вроде успокаивающей рутины. Увы, Промпто просто не создан для такого.  
Стрелок нетерпеливо носился вокруг Игниса, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, пока тот готовил. Хотя Игнис изо всех сил старался его игнорировать, Промпто просто отказывался это признавать.  
— Да лаааадно тебе! Я же видел, как ты зажег плиту вот так, — он щёлкнул пальцами. — Зажги для меня костер, а? Ты же знаешь, я в этом ужасен… и зачем только Гладио всё время поручает мне его разжигать?  
— Я зажег плиту _спичкой_ , Промпто. Я не собираюсь рисковать навлечь на нас Инферния просто чтобы пожарить рыбу.  
— Всего одну искорку!  
— Возьми спичку, Промпто.  
— Игнис, давай, ты сможешь, — сказал блондин со всей серьезностью, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Я в тебя верю.  
— Почему бы тебе не попросить нашего принца? — Игнис продолжил резать овощи, даже не поворачивая головы.  
— Э-э, нет. Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? У его заклинаний только три режима: большой огонь, ещё больший огонь, _поджарь всех вокруг._  
— …Вынужден согласиться. Вот, — одним ловким движением он достал спичку и протянул её Промпто. Плечи стрелка тут же поникли.  
— Игги, может тебе стоит попробовать изучить свои способности? Я всё понимаю, но будет только хуже, если ты будешь бояться Ифрита. Если начнешь с чего-то маленького, то может сам сможешь лучше обращаться с его силами? В будущем это пригодится. Начни с огонька для костра, ну или типа того, а?  
Может он и прав, но Игнис не мог заставить себя это признать. Он мог бы научиться обращаться с огнем Инферния, но сейчас это ему никак не поможет, ведь Ардин одним приказом может сделать все его усилия бесполезными.  
Он чиркнул спичкой о подошву и протянул теперь уже зажженную спичку Промпто.  
— Держи. Огонь, подаренный богами.  
Промпто простонал, но всё же взял спичку и поплелся к куче хвороста для костра.  
— Ты знаешь, что я прав! — бросил он через плечо. Игнис погрустнел, почувствовав укол вины. Ему казалось, что он только разочаровывает друзей, отказываясь испытывать способности Инферния. Но пока они не узнали, что он у империи на поводке, Игнис отбросил даже мысль об этом.  
  


***

  
  
— Я просто говорю, раз Ифрит до сих пор никуда не делся, может нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто поможет Игги управлять его огнем?  
Вилка замерла на полпути ко рту; Игнис закатил глаза. Промпто поделился идеей с Ноктом и Гладио, и они, кажется, поддержали её. В теории она выглядела неплохо; если держать проблему под контролем, её можно бояться меньше. Игнис и сам жил по такому принципу. Но некоторые ситуации по своей природе просто неконтролируемые. _Огонь_ — как раз одна из таких, и он хотел держаться от него как можно дальше.  
— Как сказала Гентиана, я первый человек, ставший сосудом для бога, а значит никто больше не сможет научить меня этому. Так что давайте прекратим эту вашу чудесную привычку говорить обо мне, словно я вас не слышу, и сменим тему, — предложил Игнис ровным тоном и вернулся к еде.  
Какое-то время раздавалось только постукивание столовых приборов о тарелки.  
— …Гладио, а тебя ждет кто-то особенный после того, как мы закончим спасать мир? — спросил Промпто.  
_О, боги, за что._ Игнис мысленно выругал себя. Он предотвратил одну катастрофу, и тут же открыл путь для другой.  
— Не уверен, что она из тех, кто просто сидит и ждет. Охотится где-нибудь, наверное. Но да, кое-кто ждёт. А что? Узнаёшь, не претендует ли кто ещё на Синди? — Гладио усмехнулся. Судя по обиженному лицу Промпто, Гладио попал в яблочко.  
— Нет! Синди сама выбирает, кого хочет… ну знаешь, я просто надеюсь, что она выберет меня, — быстро добавил он и посмотрел на Нокта. — С тобой всё ясно, тебя ждет замечательная жизнь с леди Лунафреей.  
Ноктис примирительно поднял руки.  
— Не волнуйся, у меня и в мыслях не было охмурять Синди.  
— Шестеро, я _не_ волнуюсь, что кто-то из вас отобьет Синди, — пробурчал Промпто. — Я просто пытаюсь завести разговор.  
— Ну да, конечно, — отозвался Гладио, после чего кивнул в сторону Игниса. — Откуда ты знаешь, может Синди предпочитает щеголеватых джентльменов?  
Игнис скорчил мину; он надеялся, что его этот разговор не затронет. Он мысленно проклял Гладио и напомнил себе отомстить ему как-нибудь потом. Он слегка улыбнулся Промпто.  
— …Не мой типаж, — заверил он стрелка. Однако Промпто воспринял это как оскорбление и вскочил с места.  
— Ты о чем вообще? Синди потрясная! — он чуть не уронил тарелку от возмущения. К счастью, Ноктис вмешался, спасая Игниса от этого недоразумения.  
— Нет, правда. Она не его типаж, — повторил Нокт.  
— Почему?  
Головная боль снова дала о себе знать; Игнис тяжело вздохнул, снимая очки и потирая переносицу свободной рукой. Нокт сочувствующе улыбнулся ему и снова повернулся к Промпто.  
— Потому что, — он наклонился ближе. — _Она._ Не его типаж.  
Спустя несколько секунд Промпто осенило, и под сопровождение понимающего _«Аааааааа…»_ , он почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска. Что ж, этот вопрос всё равно поднялся бы, рано или поздно.  
— Прежде чем ты даже _подумаешь_ о том, чтобы спросить, мой ответ — никто из вас, — коротко ответил он на незаданный вопрос, надевая очки обратно.  
— С чего ты взял, что я…  
— Ты собирался спросить.  
— Нет, не собирался.  
— Неужели?  
— …Нет, я точно собирался спросить.  
Игнис не смог сдержать улыбку, всё раздражение мигом развеялось. Он поднялся и стал собирать тарелки. Взяв тарелку у Промпто, он негромко произнес:  
— Гладио _врёт_ , между прочим.  
И ушел, улыбаясь, слыша как Промпто накинулся на Гладио за попытку _втихую украсть сердце Сидни._  
Стоило ему отойти от лагеря, как улыбка дрогнула. Эти мгновения, проведенные с друзьями, веселые и мирные. Именно ими он дорожил, и именно их хотел защитить от Ифрита любой ценой.  
Красные глаза безучастно глядели в ночь.  
Его Высочеству нужно благословение Ифрита. Убежав, он не просто никак не поможет, а помешает принцу. Пусть он не может рассказать друзьям о конкордате с Ардином, и его побег не поможет защитить их. Возможно, пришел час встретиться с самим Инфернием, вместо того чтобы ждать, пока бог отберет у него контроль самостоятельно… или по призыву Ардина.


	9. Мудрый Икар

Когда его друзья улеглись на ночь, Игнис даже не думал ложиться спать. В спальный мешок он забрался только для видимости и, по правде говоря, он оставил всякую надежду заснуть сегодня. Он лежал, глядя в потолок палатки. Завтра они уже будут на пути в Альтиссию.  
Сон в последнее время стал немного проблематичным, учитывая, что прошлая попытка Ифрита захватить над ним контроль произошла пока он спал. Тем не менее, впервые за всё это время Игнис _хотел_ поговорить с Инфернием. Ну, возможно _хотел_ — не самое подходящее слово. Ему _необходимо_ было поговорить с ним.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Игнис закрыл глаза, хотя он сомневался, что сон придет к нему так легко. Он не знал, что именно нужно делать, поэтому стал искать признаки присутствия подозрительно затихшего Ифрита у себя в голове.  
_Есть._  
В его сознании зажглось тусклое пламя. Поначалу оно едва теплилось и вовсе казалось частью сна, который мог развеяться в любой момент. Словно влекомый убаюкивающей морской волной, Игнис ощутил тягу к нему. Он, сам того не осознавая, зашагал к мерцающему свету. Его туфли щёлкали, словно под ногами был невидимый пол.  
Он остановился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Это он так быстро заснул, или же это очередной мысленный пейзаж, который воздвигнул Инферний в ответ на его пытливость? Осторожность не помешает, подумал Игнис, вспоминая прошлую встречу с Ифритом в его голове: он сам попал в ловушку, а его друзьям пришлось сражаться с ослабленным, но разъярённым богом огня.  
В этот раз он так просто не дастся.  
Игнис продолжил идти вперед, заметив, что воздух стал нагреваться, подрагивать. Пламя резко вспыхнуло, и всё же никто не попытался на него напасть. Игнис ожидал другой реакции от Ифрита. С чего бы он внезапно полюбил тишину и сдержанность?  
— Ифрит. Я полагаю, нам пора побеседовать, — произнес Игнис в огонь.  
Огонь немного расступился, открывая его взору силуэт Ифрита. Пламя окутывало его, словно он неохотно показывался смертному… прежде чем оно стихло до пылающих угольков, освещая всё вокруг тускло-оранжевым светом.  
Перед ним, стоя на коленях с заломленными назад руками, опутанный толстыми цепями, был Ифрит. Его голову, словно демоническая корона, венчала запутанная масса рогов. Чуть ниже виднелась настоящая золотая корона, хотя в его положении она выглядела скорее как насмешка, а не как признак величия.  
Игнис догадался, что Ифрит молчит из-за уязвлённой гордости, и рискнул шагнуть к нему ближе.  
— Значит… _это_ и есть конкордат. Выглядит куда неприятнее, чем завет. Возникает вопрос: почему ты добровольно выбрал его?  
Раздалось низкое рычание, от которого задрожала земля под ногами; бог поднял голову, желтые глаза предупреждающе сверкнули, наливаясь красным. На секунду он обнажил зубы, а затем заговорил:  
— _**Даже предатель может платить по счетам… Я отдал свой долг. Король Света отдаст свой, когда придет время.**_  
— Нокт?  
Ифрит осклабился.  
— _**Ты смотришь лишь на крошечные мазки своей жизни, смертный… и не видишь всей картины.**_  
— Ты сейчас не в том положении чтобы насмехаться, Ифрит. Сдается мне, ты и сам довольно _недальновиден_. Согласился на конкордат с Ардином, связал себя этими цепями, полагаясь лишь на его обещание призвать тебя, вернув тебе полную силу, и освободить. Раз я всё ещё здесь, своё слово он не сдержал. Просчёт с твоей стороны, ты так не считаешь?  
Вопрос был задан несерьёзно, но Ифрит воспринял его как оскорбление. Он дернулся вперед, натянув путы, затем успокоился, не в силах выбраться из цепей конкордата. Без приказа он не мог добраться до Игниса.  
— _**Я был у него в долгу. Согласившись на конкордат, я отплатил ему. Может я и верил, что он освободит меня… но тот факт, что он этого не сделал ничего не меняет. Я более ничего ему не должен, и теперь его очередь платить за свое предательство.**_  
— Возможно теперь у нас есть основания для _компромисса_. Общий враг, общая цель, — Игнис расшагивал взад-вперёд перед богом, отмечая про себя его человеческую внешность, несмотря на известную неприязнь бога к людям. Кожа отсвечивала бронзовым оттенком, но левую сторону тела и всю левую руку искажал пепельно-серый шрам; он останавливался чуть выше колена и дальше покрывал голень. Но это не единственный шрам на теле Ифрита; ещё три длинных пересекали его грудь, как будто её зацепили чьи-то огромные когти.  
Черты его лица были гладкими, но резкими, глаза светились желтыми огоньками из-под короны. Заострённые уши слегка торчали из темной гривы гривы волос, над которой возвышалась масса черных, белых и серых рогов, выросших за многие тысячелетия. Рога украшали золотые кольца и цепочки, местами виднелись красные драгоценные камни, такие же присутствовали в его короне и браслетах. Он представлял бы величественное зрелище… если бы не эти цепи.  
Игнис склонил голову набок и сказал:  
— Я пытаюсь помочь Королю спасти Люцис. Для этого нам нужно твоё благословение. Мы хотим разорвать этот конкордат так же, как и ты.  
Ифрит бросил на него косой взгляд.  
— _**Может мы оба и хотим разорвать конкордат… но я не имею ни малейшего желания даровать вам благословение. Я знаю, что вы собираетесь делать с этой силой; вы уничтожите мою звёздную скверну. У нас нет общей цели, человек,**_ — он произнес последнее слово так, словно это было оскорбление, и отвернулся. — _**В отличие от вас, презренных букашек, я не связан течением времени. Ваше время, чтобы спасти мир истекает. Я могу оставаться здесь сколько нужно, пока не представится возможность…**_  
— Неправда, — Игнис остановился перед ним, глядя в лицо Ифрита с холодной решимостью. — Если умру я, умрешь и _ты_. И в следующий раз ты не сможешь переместить своё сознание. Ты перевоплотишься, но уже без возможности выбрать, кем или чем ты станешь.  
Ифрит оскалился, в его глазах пылала ненависть. Ему даже не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы узнать, что сама Гласия рассказала ему это.  
— _**А может я жду именно такой возможности…**_  
Пустая угроза. Игнис едва ли ощущал какую-то связь с богом, но кое-что у них было общее; они оба любили контроль. Ифрит не рискнет потерять себя в полном перевоплощении из-за страха забыть, кем он был. Он встретился взглядами с Инфернием. Бог усмехнулся.  
— _**Ты поднялся слишком высоко к солнцу, Икар.**_  
— Неудачное сравнение. Если мои крылья сгорят, и я упаду… я потяну солнце за собой.  
Громоподобный смех разнесся эхом вокруг.  
— _**Солнце? Солнце не встает по приказу. Если я и был солнцем для человечества, то более уже нет. Мой огонь не принесет тебе света, смертный. Я хочу превратить твой мир в пепел…**_  
Игнис вздохнул, по привычке потирая переносицу.  
— Мне начинает казаться, что люди ошиблись, назвав тебя _переменчивым, как пламя._ Ты совсем не меняешься. Упрямый, как осёл.  
В повисшей тишине слышно было только потрескивание углей вокруг Инферния.  
— Можем мы оба хотя бы согласиться с тем, что этот конкордат _нужно_ разорвать?  
— _**И что дальше? Наши цели после этого сильно отличаются, человек.**_  
— По-видимому, ты уверен, что сможешь выжечь моё сознание и забрать себе моё тело. Так почему тебя это беспокоит? Я, в свою очередь, уверен, что смогу сдержать тебя. Давай предположим, что когда с конкордатом будет покончено, ты будешь свободен, а дальше… пусть победит сильнейший.  
И снова громкий смех. Игнис даже не шелохнулся.  
— _**Ну хорошо, Икар! Освободи солнце, и если не сгоришь в процессе, то пусть победит сильнейший!**_  
На мгновение Игнис позволил себе улыбнуться над своей маленькой победой.  
А затем наверху что-то щёлкнуло. Одна из цепей провисла… и с грохотом упала на землю между ними. Бог и смертный замерли, не сводя глаз с оставшихся цепей. Ифрит поднял теперь уже свободную правую руку к лицу, осматривая её, после чего повернулся к Игнису.  
— _**…А может есть предложение и получше.**_  
Одна за другой, остальные цепи падали вниз, освобождая Ифрита. Игнис услышал знакомый голос, приказывающий:  
 _Я призываю тебя, Ифрит…_  
— Нет!  
Игнис резко обернулся, ожидая увидеть Ардина прямо здесь, но тут же понял, что это бесполезно. Ифрит поднялся, и вместе с этим мысленный пейзаж охватило пламя. Голос, не принадлежавший ни Игнису, ни Ифриту, насмешливо произнес:  
_Брось… ты же не думал, что дорога к Левифан будет такой легкой?_  
  


***

  
  
Гладио нахмурился, не открывая глаз. Его лицо блестело от пота, несмотря на то, что он давно выбрался из спального мешка и теперь лежал на нем. Он перевернулся, рассеянно смахнув влагу со лба. Внезапная жара в палатке и странный шорох помешали ему снова заснуть. Он сел и сонно осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках источника звука.  
— …А, черт… — пробурчал Гладио, подвигаясь ближе к Игнису, который, очевидно, снова мучался от лихорадки. Он ухватился за его подергивающиеся конечности, но тут же отпрянул, прошипев от боли. Кожа Игниса была настолько горячей, что даже через рубашку у Гладио остался ярко-красный ожог на ладони. — _Черт…_  
Он пинком разбудил Пропмто и растолкал Ноктиса здоровой рукой. В небольшой палатке до них обоих легко дотянуться.  
— Вставайте. Игги опять весь горит, — в последнее время такие эпизоды происходили реже, но всё равно достаточно часто, чтобы считать их почти что рутинными. Тем не менее, _такого_ жара у Игги ещё не было.  
Промпто опомнился первым и торопливо подполз к Игнису. Нокту всегда сложнее просыпаться, но он сделал героическую попытку подняться. К тому моменту Игнис стал тихо постанывать.  
— Помогите мне его вытащить, а то здесь он нас всех сожжет, — Гладио взял спальный мешок и через него поднял Игниса, чтобы не обжечься. Промпто коротко кивнул, помогая вынести его из палатки; Гладио мог бы и сам поднять его, но из-за риска обжечься и неспособности Игниса лежать спокойно, одному с этим справиться довольно проблематично.  
Снаружи царила прохладная ночь. Вдвоем они оттащили его от палатки и положили на траву. Промпто собирался побежать за водой, но заметил кое-что странное.  
— Э-эм, ребят… что _это_?  
На виске у Игниса появился небольшой порез, и вскоре через него стало прорезаться что-то острое и темное. Словно по команде их друг зажал голову руками и, резко перевернувшись на бок, съежился и задрожал. Его ногти начали удлиняться, изгибаясь в самые настоящие когти, левая рука посерела, на ней проступил завитковый шрам. Трава под ним стремительно высыхала и увядала, Игнис теперь лежал в центре пепельного круга.  
Гладио первым осознал опасность. Он взял за руку только проснувшегося Нокта и обхватил Промпто за плечи свободной рукой, толкая его в противоположную сторону.  
— _Бегом! Бегом!_  
Ноктис тут же всё понял и попытался вырваться из хватки воина, крича:  
— Чт…нет! Мы не бросим его! Гладио, пусти!  
Ему удалось вывернуться из рук Гладио и упасть на четвереньки. Он тут же подскочил на ноги и рванулся обратно к Игнису, но тут же резко затормозил, увидев, что Игниса там больше нет.  
Позади них поднимался на ноги Ифрит. Рогатый бог неторопливо повернулся к ним, пламя окружало его, словно бесформенный доспех. Он призвал в руку огромный меч, с рукоятью, украшенной рубинами, и, с легкостью подняв его, встал перед Ноктисом в полный рост.  
Безжалостный взгляд Ифрита упал на человеческих букашек. Ардин призвал его, чтобы он сразился с принцем и его эскортом. Наверняка у предателя есть причины, по которым он не приказал ему _убить_ принца, но Ифриту было всё равно. Ардин _не запретил_ ему убивать будущего короля, так что он ничего не нарушит, сделав это. Если битва закончится незапланированной смертью, то так тому и быть.  
Одним взмахом меча бог ударил по принцу волной жара. Он не обратил внимания на легкую дрожь в руке, из-за которой меч полоснул чуть выше цели.  
_Жалкие попытки,_ подумал Ифрит, _как и предполагалось._  
  


***

  
  
В который раз Ноктис телепортировался за секунду до того, как его накроет шквал огня. Спрятавшись за валуном, он торопливо поискал глазами Гладио и Промпто. Блондин был весь в саже и ожогах, но продолжал стрелять в Ифрита. Нокт заметил, что целился он в основном в руки и ноги.  
_У него рука не поднимается стрелять на поражение_ , догадался он, разделяя душевные муки стрелка. Только Гладио, кажется, удалось собраться с духом. Хотя наносил удары с большей решимостью, чем Промпто, Нокт видел по его глазам, что ему _больно_ это делать.  
У Ифрита не было причин сдерживаться, а троица боялась, что их атаки потом отразятся на Игнисе.  
Они думали, что у них ещё есть время. По словам Гентианы, Ифриту нужно много времени чтобы восстановиться и полностью захватить сосуд. И всё же, вот он, появился так неожиданно. Выругавшись с досады, Нокт метнул меч в сторону головы Ифрита, чтобы телепортироваться ближе. Он попал в плечо бога, клинок просто отскочил от кожи, не нанеся даже раны. Он продолжал методично наносить атаки, пока не нанес хоть какой-то урон — Ифрит пошатнулся и припал на одно колено.  
— Промпто, давай! — окликнул его Нокт, заметив, как он болезненно поморщился.  
— В-вижу… — пробормотал стрелок, целясь в Инферния. Пуля слегка задела рог, и, очевидно, промахнулся он намеренно.  
— Промпто!  
— И-извини! — на его лице виднелась паника; что делать: спасать друга… или спасать друга? Ифрит уже поднялся на ноги, когда Гладио опустил на него двуручник, выигрывая им ещё несколько секунд.  
— Соберись! Хочешь чтобы Игги проснулся рядом с нашими поджаренными телами? — крикнул он, замахиваясь снова.  
 _Проснулся._  
Это вообще возможно? Сейчас кажется, что Игниса больше нет, и некому больше удерживать Ифрита. Гладио правда верит в то, что говорит? Нокт присмотрелся к Ифриту, ища хоть какой-то знак, что их друг ещё там.  
_Может все знаки как раз таки на виду,_ подумал он, переводя взгляд на Промпто. Он неоднократно совершал очевидные ошибки, постоянно промахивался и нарочно стрелял мимо. _И тем не менее он ещё жив. Ифрит мог бы надрать нам задницы даже когда мы были бы в полной готовности… Промпто в таком состоянии — легкая добыча. Но Ифрит его до сих пор даже не вырубил.  
Игнис сдерживает его._  
Выстрел наугад, но это вполне возможно. Ифрит — бог, и уже давно бы прикончил их, не говоря о том, что они атаковали не в полную силу.  
Он ухватился за эту мысль и снова метнул меч, на этот раз целясь в корону. Он телепортировался, приземлившись прямо на запутанные рога. От неожиданности бог запрокинул голову, чуть не скинув принца, и замахнулся на него рукой. Тот увернулся, перепрыгнув на другую ветку его рогов, но богу удалось его поймать. Сжав принца в крепкой _обжигающей_ хватке, великан поднес его к лицу. Янтарные угольки его глаз разгорелись алым. Нокт затрепыхался, но всё же взглянул богу в глаза.  
— Игнис! Я знаю, что ты там! — закричал он, вызвав усмешку у Ифрита. — Если ты сражаешься за нас, то старайся сильнее, мать твою!  
Ифрит сжал его сильнее, Ноктис отчеливо услышал, как хрустнули рёбра. Он зажмурился от боли, не прекращая попытки вырваться, стараясь игнорировать наползающее чувство _безнадежности_. А если он не смог докричаться до Игниса? Что если он никак не может спасти своего друга?  
_История помнит благородных королей… и королей злых…_ он вспомнил слова Гентианы. _Одни просили Шестерых о помощи, другие **требовали** их силу. В роду Люциев были короли, заключившие завет, известный как конкордат. Посредством него дух полностью связывается волей короля. В отличие от завета, конкордат заставляет Шестерых явиться по приказу короля._  
Он не хотел даже думать об этом варианте. Он не смог бы вынести бремя вины, которое несет с собой конкордат. Но… возможно, если бы он решился на него раньше, всего этого можно было бы избежать.  
Неужто это его долг, _страдать_ из-за своих решений во имя общего блага?  
Когда пламя стало подниматься по руке Ифрита, Ноктис открыл глаза, тут же засветившиеся ярко-фиолетовым.  
— Инферний! — в его голосе слышались повелительные интонации, которых до этого не было. — Я Истинный король, и я требую твою силу!  
  


***

  
  
— …  
— …Нокт?  
Ноктис открыл глаза. Море. Он стоял на побережье. Слева от него лениво плескались волны. Он уставился на них в замешательстве.  
— Нокт?  
Голос Игниса моментально привел его в чувство, он поднял глаза и увидел перед собой озадаченного советника. Так странно видеть Игниса _озадаченным._  
— Игги? Где…  
Игнис нахмурил брови, сделав шаг вперед. Он собирался протянуть руку к Нокту, чтобы проверить, настоящий ли он, но в последнюю секунду отпрянул.  
— Ты находишься там, где Ифрит поймал _меня_ в ловушку. Что не имеет смысла, если только ты не плод моего воображения…  
Ноктис моргнул, посмотрел на свои руки, а затем опять на Игниса.  
— Э-э… нет. Это просто я. Но я только что был…  
_В огненной хватке технически-тебя-но-на-самом-деле-Ифрита?_ Нокт решил опустить эту мелкую подробность. Вместо этого он осмотрелся по сторонам.  
— Это же… мы здесь впервые познакомились. Папа сказал, что нашел тебя на люцисской границе; что ты какой-то умный ребенок, который станет когда-нибудь моим советником.  
Игнис смутился немного, но на его губах появилась легкая улыбка.  
— Да. Я… удивлён, что ты помнишь это так же хорошо, как и я, — признал он, глядя вдаль. — Если я не ошибаюсь, ты тогда учился рыбачить. Кор учил тебя. Тебе было не больше пяти, и ты чуть не упал в море, пытаясь вытащить рыбу.  
Ноктис издал тихий смешок.  
— Да, я помню. Не знаю, кто тогда запаниковал сильнее: Кор, папа или ты. А ты даже не знал, кто я такой.  
— И с того дня я навеки обречен постоянно за тебя _переживать_.  
Они замолчали на какое-то время, слушая шелест волн.  
— …Я попытался связать Ифрита конкордатом. И, кажется, немного налажал… и теперь я здесь, — сказал Нокт, думая, как именно он умудрился оказаться в голове у Игниса вместе с ним. Советник призадумался, и по выражению его лица Нокт понял, что он перебирает в голове возможные теории.  
— Как именно ты это сделал? Мы ведь не спрашивали у Гентианы, _как_ … я подозреваю, для этого нам _что-то_ необходимо.  
Не просто подозревал, он это _знал._ Свиток Ардина, который зачитал вслух Ифрит. Хотя, подумал он, возможно это тайный, запретный способ заключения конкордата. Гентиана упоминала, что подобное знание позволит смертным призывать богов и повергнет мир в хаос. Но Нокт… особа королевских кровей, Истинный король. Возможно с его силами необходимость отпадает.  
— Я сказал _«Давай сюда свою силу, Инферний»._ Чуть поэтичнее, конечно, но по сути да.  
Игнис замолчал, раздумывая, затем спросил:  
— Именно _Инферний?_ Или _Ифрит?_  
— Э-э-э… нет, я точно сказал Инферний. А почему это важно?  
Повторяя слова Гентианы, Игнис ответил:  
— Потому что, в сущности, я и есть Инферний. Ты не можешь связать Ифрита конкордатом, потому что он уже им связан. Но я, судя по всему, нет. Технически, пока Ифрит не оставит моё тело и, следовательно, не признает, что я — следующее воплощение Инферния, существуют _два_ Инферния. Старый и новый.  
И тут он резко замолчал; ничего не помешало ему рассказать о конкордате Ифрита. Наверное в его голове этот приказ не действовал. Если Ардин приказал Ифриту не дать Игнису _говорить_ о конкордате, то всё вполне логично. Он использовал свой контроль над телом Игниса чтобы физически не позволить ему говорить. Но в своем сознании ему и не не нужно было _говорить_.  
Он довольно улыбнулся.  
— Прошу прощения, я бы упомянул это ранее, если бы мог. Но, кажется, я не так уж и бессилен в когтях Ифрита.  
Он поведал Нокту обо всём, что случилось в тот день в библиотеке: о появлении Ардина и предложении помочь Ноктису избавиться от скверны в обмен на гарантию, что Нокт не использует божественную мощь чтобы захватить империю; о свитке, конкордате и последующем предательстве.  
— …Увы, я не мог говорить об этом в материальном мире. Но здесь я технически _думаю_ об этом. Ты же просто подслушиваешь мои мысли, — заключил Игнис.  
Принц замолчал на минуту чтобы переварить услышанное и подавить страх от того, что Ифрит теперь служит империи.  
— …Значит, когда я потребовал силу Инферния, я потребовал конкордат с _тобой_?  
— Похоже на то.  
Нокт снова отвернулся, опечаленный. Он крикнул это в панике, думая, что это единственный способ спасти Игниса. А теперь, когда всё выяснилось…  
…на его плечо легла рука. Их глаза встретились; в красных теплилась нежность, в голубых — внезапное осознание.  
— Раз уж на то пошло, я признаю…  
— _Нет_ , Игнис, постой, не делай…  
— …твою власть и связываю себя конкордатом с тобой. Отныне Инферний в твоем распоряжении, — произнес он, повторяя слова, которые говорил Ифрит Ардину.  
Из ниоткуда возникли цепи, обвились вокруг его шеи и запястий и резко натянулись, неумолимо оттаскивая его прочь от Нокта, в то время как вид побережья стремительно разрушался. Он слышал крик Нокта, но не мог разобрать слов; он звучал словно издалека. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Нокт сможет себя простить и сделает то, что должен.  
  


***

  
  
Нокта резко выкинуло обратно в реальность. Обжигающая боль в ребрах и запах жженой плоти напомнили ему, что Ифрит всё ещё держит его в кулаке. Но будущему королю удалось собрать всю свою волю и сказать:  
— Я призываю тебя, Игнис!  
И снова, Ифрит лишь усмехнулся в ответ… а затем на его лице отразился чистейший _шок_. Он разжал хватку, и принц едва успел телепортироваться, чтобы не удариться о землю.  
Бог согнулся вдвое, обхватил голову руками и зарычал, пока внутри него шла борьба. Нокт молча попятился, присоединяясь к изрядно вымотанным Гладио и Промпто, и наблюдая вместе с ними. У них на глазах Ифрит уменьшился; он всё ещё был намного выше них, но теперь стал на пару футов ниже. Его огромные рога покрылись трещинами и рассыпались, оставив небольшой венец из рогов на его голове. Длинные спутанные волосы тоже укоротились, поднялись, формируя знакомую прическу, хотя и остались тёмными. Жуткие серые шрамы исчезли вовсе.  
Инферний упал на колени, выставив вперед руки, этим самым открыв наконец лицо: красные глаза с вкраплениями изумрудного, черты лица, которые Нокт сразу же узнал. Меч Ифрита, теперь без хозяина, рассыпался в песок.  
— …Игнис?  
Взгляд красных глаз метнулся к нему. Игнис с трудом сел, осматривая себя, поднес руки к лицу, звеня браслетами.  
А потом… он посмотрел вниз и увидел торчащий из груди двуручник.  
Ноктис повернулся к Гладио, впервые за это время заметив, что он не держал оружие.  
_Ифрит отпустил меня не потому что я призвал Игниса…_ понял он, вспоминая шокированное выражение на лице Ифрита. _Он отвлекся, когда схватил меня… Гладио попытался защитить меня и…_  
— _Нет!_  
Он успел обернуться как раз когда Инферний покачнулся и стал падать на бок. Его форма съёжилась ещё сильнее. К тому моменту как он упал на землю, Игнис вернул себе человеческий облик и замер. На рубашке расцветало кровавое пятно вокруг меча, пронзившего его.


	10. Павшая Гласия

— _**Ну и кого теперь предали?**_  
— …Они меня не предали.  
— _**Ты умираешь. От рук своих так называемых друзей.**_  
— Они сделали то, что нужно было сделать.  
— _**Это не меняет того факта, что ты умираешь, смертный. Может ты и Инферний, но ты ещё цепляешься за свою человечность. Это тебя и погубит.**_  
— …  
— _**Думаешь, я тебя спасу?**_  
— В силу необходимости, да.  
— _**…Возможно.**_  
  


***

  
  
Нокт обессилено упал на колени рядом с Игнисом, торопливо вернул меч в Оруженосец и аккуратно приподнял его за плечи.  
— Нет, _нетнетнетнет…_ давай, Игги, мы же только со всем разобрались, не смей нас бросать, — бормотал Ноктис, стараясь не смотреть на зияющую рану в груди его друга, на лужу крови, на бледнеющую кожу. Ему не пришлось просить; Промпто уже сидел рядом, роясь в их запасах зелий и пуха феникса, который им посчастливилось насобирать в пути. Промпто ничего не сказал, но Нокт заметил, что у него блестят глаза. Черт, даже _Гладио_ выглядел как-то потерянно; он стоял в стороне, не зная, чем помочь.  
— Нокт, я…  
— Не сейчас. Не хочу тратить драгоценное время, препираясь с тобой.  
Он ненамеренно вложил в слова злость; Гладио пришлось так поступить. Он спас его, не дал будущему королю сгореть в руках Ифрита. И он никак не мог знать то, что сам Ноктис выяснил за секунду до этого.  
Игнис мог заключать собственный конкордат. Значит ли это, что и завет с ним тоже можно заключить? И кто теперь владеет благословением, Ифрит или Инферний?  
Всё это неважно. Прямо сейчас он не Инферний, не хранитель благословения. Он Игнис, их лучший друг.  
И он умирает.  
  


***

  
  
— _**А если я позволю тебе умереть?**_  
— Тогда Ифрита переживет тот жалкий _человек_ , что предал его.  
— _**…Сдается мне, что если я тебе помогу, ты всё равно будешь пытаться разрушить мои планы, смертный.**_  
— Я мог бы помочь тебе отомстить Ардину.  
— _**А как насчет мести человечеству?**_  
Игнис открыл глаза. Он снова вернулся в тот мысленный пейзаж. Напротив него — Ифрит, скованный своим конкордатом. Как и Игнис; он сразу же заметил цепи, приковывающие его ноги к земле. Ифрит бросил на них косой взгляд и усмехнулся краем губ. Игнис сохранил стоическое выражение лица, даже несмотря на унизительное положение.  
— У тебя кажется есть здравый смысл, Ифрит. Я понимаю твоё желание отомстить Ардину. Думаю, у тебя есть причины и для мести человечеству. По версии теологов, тебя злит, что люди больше не молятся богам. Что мы можем справляться со всем сами, не прося у вас помощи.  
Ифрит издал утробный рык.  
— _**История… её ведь пишут победители, не так ли? Я не любитель этих россказней, смертный…**_  
Игнис сел, неловко скрестив ноги.  
— Расскажи мне. Я всё равно, скорее всего, истеку кровью. И тогда ты тоже встретишь свой конец, и третье воплощение появиться уже без твоего духа внутри. Совершенно новый Инферний. Интересно, каким им будет…  
Ифрит снова зарычал, но Игнису бояться было нечего. Он говорил правду; прямо сейчас, его ожидает только смерть. Ифрит прекрасно это понимал. Если он действительно хочет продолжить мстить человечеству, ему придется согласиться помочь и не дать Игнису…  
— _**…Боги не бессмертны. Ты это уже знаешь. Мы живем тысячелетиями, время нам не страшно. Но раны. Битвы. Клинки. Да… они могут нас убить.**_  
Что ж. Он не ожидал, что бог и правда откроется ему.  
— Как Шиву.  
— _**Как Шиву…**_  
Игнис прищурился; он почувствовал в голосе Ифрита кое-что, доселе неслыханное от гневного бога огня. _Печаль._ Он не стал спрашивать, но про себя отметил. Почему воспоминание о смерти Шивы вызывает у Ифрита _печаль_? Он ведь сам предал Солхейм и Шестерых.  
— А Оракул?  
Ифрит приподнял голову, не скрывая неприязни на лице. Существо, перед которым выслуживаются боги, посланник к людям. Фальшивый идол.  
— _**Оракул это глас людей, дарованный чтобы общаться с Шестерыми и исцелять тьму. Её связь с богами уникальна… и, да, её призвание помочь Истинному королю означает, что она обладает способностью перевоплощать нас, если понадобится. Бахамут счел дарование этой возможности Оракулу необходимой мерой. Полагаю, за это можно винить меня. Мы можем, в какой-то степени, выбирать наши воплощения. Но мы не продолжаем жить в них дальше.**_  
— А как насчет тебя?  
— _**Мне удалось изъять свой дух из физической оболочки прежде, чем она была уничтожена. Я выбрал тебя своим воплощением, но также и сосудом. Вторая Гласия умерла когда её дух ещё находился в теле. Она не успела переместить его в другой сосуд, но она смогла избрать Посланницу Гентиану своим следующим воплощением прежде чем погибнуть…**_  
— Да… Я всё собирался спросить. Почему ты выбрал меня? В случае Гентианы я ещё могу понять, но человек для человеконенавистника? Как-то странно.  
Бог опустил голову, не желая смотреть на Игниса. Он ответил не сразу.  
— _**Природная склонность к стихии огня. Странный дар, учитывая, что ты не королевских кровей. К тому же человеческий разум хрупок и слаб. Я рассчитывал сломать твой и уничтожить Истинного короля изнутри.**_  
К большому удивлению бога, Игнис спокойно кивнул в ответ.  
— Логично. За способность к магии мне стоит благодарить отца, хотя, как ты наверняка заметил, я не могу… _не мог_ поглощать энергию стихий и самостоятельно создавать заклинания. До сих пор только боги и короли обладают такой способностью. Неудача в отцовских экспериментах.  
— _**Какая ирония, наверное, что теперь ты можешь создавать огонь когда пожелаешь. Твой отец должно быть так тобой гордится.**_  
Игнис не желал вести разговор по тому пути, по которому Ифрит его направлял. Он подтянул ноги к груди и обнял колени руками. Становилось холодно. Его время истекало.  
— Ты сказал, что боги не бессмертны. Значит ты не можешь предотвратить мою гибель?  
— _**Я могу поделиться своей силой с сосудом. Если твои друзья хоть как-то сведущи в простейших методах врачевания, они смогли бы тебя спасти.**_  
— И всё же ты сомневаешься, стоит ли дать мне умереть. Неужто жажда мести Ифрита вся выгорела?  
Бог внезапно взвился, натянув цепи, обнажил острые клыки и проревел. Очевидно нет, подумал Игнис.  
— _**Выгорела бы, не будь я связан конкордатом. Но теперь меня предал и привязал к себе бессмертный, и я не могу просто дождаться его смерти. Я пленник его воли, и вместе с этим сгорает мой шанс отомстить. И ему, и всему этому миру! В конечном счёте, Ифрит заберет с собой только одного. Можешь радоваться, Икар; эта честь выпала тебе...**_  
_Бессмертный… Ардин?_ Разговор с богом принес больше вопросов, чем ответов. Игнис вовремя спохватился. Как бы ему не хотелось расспросить по поводу Ардина, сейчас не время для этого.  
— Тогда тебе нечего терять. Помоги мне, Ифрит. Если я выживу, у тебя тебя появится шанс освободиться. Даю слово.  
— _**Чего стоит слово человека! А что насчет моей истинной мести? Ты пожертвуешь миром, чтобы спасти себя?**_  
— …Не себя…  
  


***

  
  
Казалось, что прошла целая вечность.  
Они перенесли Игниса обратно в палатку, кое-как промыли и зашили рану ( _«П-по-моему, она закрылась. Наверное? Н-не знаю, похоже на то…»_ — тихо бормотал Промпто). В порыве волнения они использовали чуть ли не все зелья и пух феникса, но это возможно единственная причина по которой Игнис до сих пор дышал.  
Рана кажется перестала кровоточить, отрешенно подумал Ноктис, меняя бинты. Может быть…  
— Нокт…  
Принц повернулся на голос. Гладио замер у входа в палатку, потом подошел и сел рядом с Игнисом.  
— Послушай...  
— Ты давал отпор Ифриту. Я понимаю.  
Он не дал Гладио извиниться. Возможно чересчур жестоко с его стороны. Нокт просто был не в состоянии вести этот разговор. Гладио поступил логично, он это понимал. Но он ещё не готов был простить Гладио; оно боролся с противоречивыми эмоциями и мыслями вроде «А есть ли за что его прощать?»  
Он попытался посмотреть на это как король. Ему это дается нелегко, угрюмо отметил Нокт.  
— Ифрит мог убить меня, и ты не мог надеяться, что Игнис вернется в последнюю секунду. Ты поступил правильно.  
Гладио поразили слова принца. Или, скорее, его спокойствие.  
— От этого… ничуть не легче, — мрачно ответил он, переводя взгляд на Игниса. — Если кому и прощать меня, так это ему.  
  


***

  
  
Бог и смертный сидели в тишине, пока окружающий их пейзаж становился всё холоднее и холоднее.  
— _**…Я тоже… хотел пожертвовать миром ради той, которую любил.**_  
Игнис поднял на Ифрита удивленный взгляд своих глаз. Должно быть он тоже почувствовал, что конец близок. И, судя по всему, боги, так же как и люди, склонны выплескивать все потаенные страхи и переживания перед смертью. В любом случае, странное зрелище.  
— Твоя месть человечеству… была в ответ на что-то? — спросил Игнис.  
Ифрит едва заметно кивнул, звякнув кольцами на рогах. Он не поднял головы, но Игнис заметил, как за своим вечным гневом Инферний пытается скрыть эмоции.  
— _**Ваше людское племя почитало нас. Мы в свою очередь предлагали вам свои дары. Ваше счастье было равнозначно божественному влиянию. Вы нуждались в нашем наставлении. Но со временем вы начали завидовать богам, которым поклонялись. Люди захотели вознесения, мечтали о небесах. Наделили себя титулами, придумали себе нелепые названия, которые якобы показывали их приближенность к богам по сравнению с другими людьми. Жрецы, праведники… монахи и монахини… это лишь слова, но люди думали, что они делают их особенными в глазах богов.**_  
— _**Вскоре даже этого вам стало недостаточно. Появились люди, что искали мощь, которая могла приблизить их к богам, некоторые даже стремились доказать, что они сильнее чем божества, которых прозвали ленивыми и жестокими. Годы спустя, ваше племя призвало Шиву…**_  
Заинтересованный рассказом Ифрита, Игнис склонил голову набок.  
— Битва против империи в Тенебрэ? Она была не так давно…  
Ифрит издал сухой смешок.  
— _**Действительно, в тот день Вторую Шиву пробудили чтобы отбить нападение империи. Но имею в виду многие тысячелетия назад, до Кристалла, до самой звёздной скверны. Шива любила людей, испытывала к ним некую привязанность. Когда они неожиданно снова начали нам поклоняться, она ничего не заподозрила. Она пожалела их и спустилась в мир, чтобы помочь восстановить утраченную связь между богами и людьми.**_  
Ифрит не смог более скрывать эмоции. Он взревел, его охватило ревущее пламя, на мгновение вытеснившее надвигающийся смертельный холод.  
— _**Это была ловушка! Ваше мерзкое племя заманило единственного бога, проявившего к вам доброту, в ловушку! Стащили её с небес и жестоко убили, желая заполучить силу богов! Она погибла от их рук, но им этого было мало! Они разорвали её на куски, сделали из её костей, её волос, зубов, украшения, назвали их святыми реликвиями, обещаниями силы и божественности! Когда на самом деле, это были лишь куски её трупа!**_  
Сердце Игниса защемило от потрясения. Гентиана — _третье_ воплощение Шивы? И, исходя из его слов, первая Шива погибла от рук людей, так же, как и вторая. Удивительно, что Гласия сохранила свою привязанность к человечеству после нескольких предательств.  
Одно он понял наверняка, и предательская слеза, скатившаяся по щеке Ифрита, только это подтвердила.  
— Ты любил её.  
Это был не вопрос, потому ответа от пылающего в своей ярости Инферния он не получил. Ифрит посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— _**Ваше племя хотело божественной силы, и я дал её вам! Звёздную скверну; чуму, превращающую человека в демона. За эту силу вы поплатитесь сердцами! Весьма подходящая участь для людского племени: жизнь без чувств и самоосознания. Но вы получили бы силу, которой так хотели! Я дал вам то, что вы просили, а вот Бахамут даровал вам Кристалл, сокровище богов, свет во тьме, призванный заменить тот свет, что вы сами охотно погасили. Хотел бы я увидеть, как он погаснет вновь!**_  
— Если я умру, ты умрешь вместе со мной, зная, что Кристалл продолжает давать свет. Твоя месть останется незавершенной, а мир, вероятнее всего, очистят от твоей скверны. И когда тебя не станет, следующий Инферний с радостью даст своё благословение Нокту.  
Ифрит посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
— _**А если я помогу тебе выжить, с чего бы тебе предавать своих друзей и помогать мне в моем отмщении?**_  
— На это я и не соглашаюсь. Да и когда вообще Ифриту требовалась помощь человека? Выживу я, выживешь и ты. Пусть победит сильнейший, разве не так мы решили?  
  


***

  
  
Закатное солнце просвечивало сквозь стены палатки, освещая всё внутри мягким оранжевым светом. Промпто и Гладио вышли наружу, собираясь соорудить что-нибудь на ужин, хотя Нокт заверил их, что не голоден. Скорее просто _устал_. Он не заметил, как задремал, положив голову на грудь Игнису.  
Он проснулся когда дыхание Игниса внезапно прервалось, и хриплый голос, совсем не похожий на обычный голос его советника, произнес:  
— …Ваше высочество… прошу, в следующий раз хоть помойтесь в моё отсутствие… от вас воняет как от немытой сковородки.


	11. Восставший Инферний

Если бы не упорство Игниса, кто знает, добрались бы они до Альтиссии вообще.  
— Мы уже потеряли достаточно времени из-за меня, — сказал он. Выглядеть он стал ещё более уставшим, но предпочитал это игнорировать. — Если будем останавливаться из-за каждого мелкого неудобства, причиненного Ифритом, мы так никогда и не доберемся до цели.  
Несмотря на его заверения, Нокта не покидало чувство, что Игнис просто храбрится. Ночи, проведенные в лихорадочном бреду, уже позади, он начал поправляться. Но рана, полученная при призыве Ифрита (и своём), вытянула из него слишком много сил: он ссутулился, побледнел, взгляд стал рассеянным.  
Они спрашивали. Игнис просто отмахивался от их вопросов. Говорил, что это плаванье на него так вляет, что Ифриту неспокойно среди всей этой воды. Уверял, что ему станет лучше, как только они попадут в Альтиссию.  
Это дало Игнису время подумать, глядя на широкие просторы океана.  
_Цепляется за человечность…_  
Ифрит бросил ему, обвинительно, и теперь его слова не переставали донимать разум советника. Значит ли это, что желание оставаться таким, как есть — это единственное, что его удерживает? Может, отказавшись от своей человеческой стороны, Игниса, он сможет по-настоящему стать Инфернием, и конкордат с Ифритом будет уже не нужен. Может тогда они разорвут их с Ноктом конкордат, и он сможет наконец дать ему своё благословение.  
В глубине души Игнис боялся; боялся потерять себя, стать кем-то совершенно другим. Стать таким, как _Ифрит._  
Взгляд медленно переместился на Нокта, сидевшего к нему спиной. Он заявил Ифриту, что пожертвует чем угодно, чтобы спасти своего короля. Если пожертвовать придется собой, то так тому и быть.  
Время сделок с Ифритом подошло к концу, Игнис предложил свою драгоценную человечность в неохотном жесте доверия богу, решившему открыться ему по поводу своей мести. Взамен, его снова стало поглощать влияние Ифрита, более не сдерживаемое его волей. Медленное превращение из человека в Инферния дало Игнису сил пережить смертельное ранение.  
Игнис не мог оставаться одновременно в мире богов и в мире людей. Он пытался, и на короткое время смог удержать себя в промежуточном состоянии, не горя при этом от напряжения, вызванного божественными силами, но и не будучи человеком. Но это продлилось недолго. Ему пришлось выбирать.  
Он выбрал своего короля.  
Он выбрал стать тем, кто нужен для успеха миссии короля.  
Он выбрал Ноктиса.  
  


***

  
  
— Подьём, Игги, пора просыпаться.  
Легкий толчок разбудил его от дрёмы, в которую он незаметно погрузился. Он ощущал постоянную усталость, и это всё труднее было скрывать. Он коротко кивнул, позволив Гладио помочь ему подняться. Воин кажется взял на себя ответственность присматривать за Игнисом после битвы, хотя Игнису было неловко причинять другу неудобства. Шрам на груди совершенно его не беспокоил, но чтобы оправиться от такой страшной раны ему пришлось уступить Инфернию, что начало сказываться на его теле.  
— Прошу прощения. Судя по всему, от Ифрита мне досталась _морская болезнь_ , — отметил он иронично. В душе он был рад снова вернуться на сушу.  
— Мы _наконец-то_ здесь! — Промпто потянулся и глубоко вдохнул свежего морского воздуха. После чего небрежно положил руку на плечо Ноктису и лениво улыбнулся. — Разве ты не рад, Нокт? Ты _женишься_ , дружище!  
Ноктис кое-как улыбнулся в ответ, продолжая смотреть себе под ноги.  
— О, эм… ага? Не знаю… по сравнению с испытанием Левиафан, это кажется не таким уж важным, разве нет? Может я вообще до свадьбы и не доживу.  
— Ну мы точно не позволим этому случиться, — ответил Гладио не то в шутку, не то всерьёз. — Обещаю, ты ещё увидишься с Луной у алтаря, Нокт. И никакая морская змея нам не помешает, точно не после всего, через что нам пришлось пройти по пути сюда.  
Принц кивнул в ответ, в благодарность или в знак смирения — сложно было сказать.  
— Она будет выступать с речью. Видимо, Альтиссия хочет лишний раз напомнить имперцам, что Оракул у них.  
— Странное решение, — сказал Игнис, незаметно прислонившись к ближайшей стене для опоры. Даже недостаток сна не помешал ему делать свои предположения по поводу мотивов правительства Альтиссии. — Они прекрасно знают, что этим могут спровоцировать гнев империи. И зачем? Когда леди Лунафрейя пробудить Левиафан, Альтиссия непременно понесет ущерб. И уж тем более если прибудут войска империи. Они надеятся, что Левиафан разгромит армию Нифльхейма?  
— Они ставят на Левиафан… или на меня? — спросил Нокт с тенью сомнения в голосе.  
  


***

  
  
Если Левиафан представляла собою бурю, то речь Оракула можно было смело назвать затишьем перед ней.  
Девушка смело и открыто говорила о надвигающейся тьме перед огромной толпой. Она не скрывала страха, не пыталась смягчить удар. Лунафрейя говорила об отчаянии, которое захлестнет мир вместе со скверной; говорила о свете во тьме, о надежде и вере.  
Да, если Оракул была только затишьем перед бурей, то Левиафан нанесла окончательный удар.  
Змея буквально _взмыла_ из океана, как раз когда Игнис, Гладио и Промпто закончили эвакуировать основную часть населения и возвращались, чтобы помочь оставшимся. Они застыли на месте, но не от вида гигантского крылатого существа, восставшего из глубин, а от _страха_ , что Нокту придется с ней сразиться один на один.  
— Нужно вывести всех отсюда, _срочно_! — поторопил их Гладио. Промто взглянул на небо и, увидев нависшие над ними объекты, обеспокоенно произнес:  
— Ребят, похоже, у нас компания!  
Троица приготовилась пробиваться через толпы врагов, вооружившись лишь клинками и верой в своего короля.  
  


***

  
Левиафан была побеждена, но какой ценой.  
Игнис бежал так быстро, как только мог. Он видел, как золотистая аура вокруг Нокта померкла и он начал _падать._ Мышцы ног буквально горели от напряжения, но он помчался ещё быстрее, мысленно прося Инферния внутри себя помочь королю.  
— _**Он твой король… а не мой… я привязан к Ардину, разобраться с которым ты мне, кстати, до сих пор не помог…**_  
_Ардин._  
И разумеется, в этот же момент Игнис заметил фигуру канцлера, нависшую над Луной. Девушка бережно прижимала к себе принца и не видела опасности.  
Игнис резко остановился. По спине пробежали мурашки.  
 _Ардин смотрел прямо на него._  
— О, Ифрит… будь так добр, наведи здесь порядок, — несмотря на расстояние, он ясно и четко слышал голос Ардина. — Я призываю тебя… закончи начатое Левиафан.  
У него в голове раздался сухой смешок, после чего Игнис упал на колени. Он успел взглянуть на дрожащие руки, когда его накрыла волна боли. Что-то рвалось в его теле, кожа растягивалась, кости с хрустом перестраивались. Одежда треснула по швам, очки упали на землю и разбились. Тело Игниса изменялось, отвечая призыву Ифрита. Из-под ногтей полезли когти, а вскоре из висков стали пробиваться рога и закручиваться над головой.  
_**Нет!**_  
От его мысленного крика всё _прекратилось_ , он _почувствовал_ как Ифрит от неожиданности отпрянул у него в голове. Превозмогая агонию превращения, Игнис зажмурился и встретился лицом к лицу с Ифритом в своем мысленном пейзаже.  
К его удивлению, он предстал перед богом в своем облике Инферния, который он принял когда его призвал Нокт. Он был чуть ниже чем Ифрит, но обладал гораздо большей силой, чем в человеческой форме; достаточной, чтобы сразиться с богом.  
Ради Нокта, он готов и на такое.  
В момент нужды, он решил смириться с Инфернием в себе, чтобы защитить своего короля, и набросился на Ифрита.  
— Конкордат или нет… я не позволю причинить ему вред.  
Ухмылка на лице Ифрита должна быть для него оскорбительной, и всё же Игнис заметил в ней тень грусти.  
— _**Мне был дан приказ. И даже будь у меня выбор, я бы с удовольствием помог истреблению человечества. Ты стоишь передо мной в облике бога, но ты — не более чем смертный, играющий в одного из Шестерых.**_  
Игнис призвал в руки свои кинжалы. Тёмные, словно выкованные из ночного неба, клинки охватило пламя.  
— Я разорву твой конкордат с Ардином. Предложение всё ещё в силе.  
— _**Слова человека… я сам разорву свои цепи!**_  
Ифрит призвал свой меч и резко взмахнул им. Полетели искры. Игнис отразил удар кинжалами.  
Их битва напоминала пляску огня; звенели клинки, сыпались искры, отражались удары, проливалась кровь. Один боролся от одиночества, подгоняемый гневом от предательства и инстинктом самосохранения, другой — от любви и преданности, чтобы защитить всех, кроме себя.  
Пока, наконец, острые глаза стратега не заметили брешь в защите его противника. Игнис воспользовался этой возможностью и в прыжке нанёс удар по рогам, отсекая несколько, от чего старый Инферний пошатнулся и упал на колени. Расколотые остатки его рогов лежали вокруг него, словно причудливая клеть. Игнис приземлился и секунду спустя сам упал на землю, тяжело дыша.  
— _**…Ты готов пойти против непоколебимой власти конкордата ради него?**_ — сказал Ифрит с… неужели это _восхищение?_ — _**Икар… ты… глупец. Он не принесет света в этот мир… ваше племя непременно его погасит…**_  
— _**Возможно нам стоит позволить им запомнить этот урок, снова и снова, пока они не научатся дорожить светом,**_ — произнес женский голос.  
Меж двух Инферниев появилась голубоглазая Гласия. Белые волосы обрамляли её лицо, но на нём отразилось сожаление, когда богиня приблизилась к Ифриту, а он чуть ли не отпрянул от неё.  
— _**Что это за наваждение? Тебя здесь нет! Я видел, как ты погибла!**_ — проревел Ифрит, поднявшись на ноги и направив меч на Шиву.  
— _**А я видела, как погиб ты, Возжигатель. Я видела, как твоё сердце превратилось в пепел, и не могла сказать ни слова… ведь ты разорвал всё, что нас связывало в тот день, когда увидел мою смерть. Ты вырвал любовь из своей души и сжег её в огне своей ненависти.**_  
Несмотря на меч между ними, Шива подошла ближе, позволив клинку пронзить себя и даже не вздрогнув.  
— _**Ты достаточно долго держался за этот мир и его тьму, Ифрит. Пора забыть об этом. Оставь его, и мы увидим, кто был прав. Ты, в своей вере в их вечную вражду, или я, и моя вера в то, что люди могут вернуть и возлюбить свет.**_  
Руки Ифрита обвисли, он отпустил меч, который тут же превратился в песок и развеялся, не оставив заметных ран на теле Шивы.  
— _**Почему ты здесь? Почему сейчас?**_ — спросил он. На этот вопрос Игнис и сам хотел бы знать ответ.  
Гласия мягко улыбнулась.  
— _**Потому что ты сдался. Ты передал свой титул Инферния и более не несешь его бремя. Признай, Ифрит, на мгновение… ты был восхищен этим смертным и его стремлением защитить своего короля.**_  
Ифрит отшатнулся, оскорблённый. Но даже Игнис понял, что Шива говорила правду. Ифрит мог продолжать сражаться, в погоне за местью человечеству, местью всему миру за неуважение к богам. Но лишь на одно мгновение он _засомневался_ , стоит ли пытаться побороть неизбежное.  
Ифрит наконец _усомнился_ в предназначении человечества.  
И действительно, выражение лица бывшего Инферния смягчилось, и он сделал шаг навстречу Шиве.  
— _**А что станет с богом, отрёкшимся от своего титула?**_  
— _**Следуй за мной — и узнаешь. В любом случае, будущее куда безмятежнее чем настоящее, которое ты не желал покинуть, Ифрит. Последуй за мной в смерть, Возжигатель. Освободись от жажды мести, от цепей конкордата. Будь свободен, Ифрит, и позволь им самим найти свой путь.**_  
Великан задумался, после чего направил горящий взгляд на Игниса.  
— _**…Я не сомневаюсь, что рано или поздно ты станешь смотреть на мир моими глазами, Инферний,**_ — сказал он, произнеся титул с некой долей язвительности. — _**Мою усталость… предательство, что преследует меня… я оставляю их тебе. Посмотрим, стоит ли твой король этого бремени. Я более не желаю плясать под дудку Ардина.**_  
С этими словами Ифрит оторвался от него (Игнис буквально _чувствовал_ , как что-то _отрывается_ от его груди и сознания), освобождая его и оставляя ему свою силу, титул и _благословение_ … и вместе с этим навсегда забирая его человечность.  
Игниса охватил страх, что его человеческая сторона навсегда для него потеряна. Нет больше Игниса Сциенции, есть только Игнис, Инферний.  
Его резко выбросило обратно в реальный мир, настолько резко, что его отбросило назад. Он пришел в себя, стоя на четвереньках, всё ещё дрожа после той внутренней борьбы, где он пытался не позволить Ифриту последовать приказу Ардина.  
Ему… удалось? Или это всё просто сон?  
Игнис сел на колени и вскинул голову, ища взглядом Нокта, отчаянно надеясь, что он смог остановить Ифрита…  
…и увидел перед собой лицо Ардина. Канцлер наклонился к нему, улыбаясь, ухмыляясь, словно Чеширский Кот… но в глазах его бушевала ярость; он _знал,_ что Игнис не только помешал Ифриту, но и каким-то образом _освободил_ старого бога от его, Ардина, конкордата.  
— О, Игнис, — промурчал он, склонив голову набок, — …ты, кажется, потерял очки.  
Он нежно прижал руку к его левому виску, накрыв ладонью левый глаз.  
Не успел он среагировать, как из руки Ардина вырвалась вспышка фиолетового пламени. Жгучая _агония_ ослепила Игниса, и он потерял сознание.


	12. Разделённое бремя

Над Альтиссией мягко воцарились сумерки, усыпав небосвод звёздами.  
Лунафрейя прижимала к груди обессилевшее тело Ноктиса, несмотря на ужасную боль, которую причиняла ей рана. Она выполнила свой долг. Шива благословит Нокта, как и Бахамут, в этом она не сомневалась; Титан, Раму и Левиафан уже связаны с ним заветом, а с Ифритом, воплощённым в Игнисе, ничто не стояло на пути Ноктиса к Кристаллу.  
И всё же, она не могла пока исчезнуть. Оракул выполнила свой долг перед Истинным королём, но Лунафрейя ещё должна защитить Ноктиса.  
Гордыня Левиафан переживет её саму, отметила она, с опаской глядя на бушующую раненую богиню. Она весьма неохотно признала поражение и передала благословение Ноктису, но теперь вновь взметнулась, вознамерившись отомстить за оскорбленное достоинство.  
Лунафрейя без единого слова склонилась над Ноктом, заслоняя его от гнева богини морей. Рана в животе отозвалась резкой болью.  
Но сокрушительного удара не последовало. Перед ними возникла тень. Повеяло теплом, в воздухе раздавалось тихое шипение. Луна рискнула поднять голову и взглянуть на фигуру, заслонившую их от рассерженной Левиафан…  
…и увидела широкую спину Инферния, возвышавшегося над ними. Она сразу узнала рогатый силуэт, выделявшийся на фоне синего океана. Тем не менее, имея долгий опыт общения с богами, Луна не могла сказать, что существо перед ней — Ифрит. Меньше ростом, рогам недоставало той грандиозной длины, что делало их похожими на мантию, короткие волосы, поднятые наверх. На руках Инферния не было браслетов, его голову не венчала золотая корона, а на рогах отсутствовали золотые кольца и цепи.  
Безвенечный Инферний стоял между Левиафан и Ноктисом, несмотря на боль от волн, которые с шипением разбивались об него.  
Игнис медленно повернул голову к Лунафрейе. Увидев его лицо, Оракул не смогла отвести взгляд.  
От левого глаза практически ничего не осталось, глазницу покрывал слой ещё не запекшейся крови, а вокруг неё была свежая рваная рана. Луна не видела отсюда второй глаз, но сила, с которой ему нанесли такое тяжелое ранение наверняка поразила оба глаза и лишила его зрения. Она хотела исцелить его, облегчить боль… но ей едва хватало сил чтобы поддерживать жизнь в себе.  
Слепой Инферний развернулся к Левиафан, выставив перед собой руки. Морская змея презрительно фыркнула, призывая свои водовороты.  
— _**Ты лишь жалкое подобие Ифрита… а он боялся океанов, которыми я повелеваю!**_  
Вместо ответа Игнис выстрелил в неё струёй огня. Хоть он и новичок в этом, Луна заметила, как легко он обращается с огнём Ифрита.  
Огонь попал прямо в цель. Удара было достаточно чтобы заставить Левиафан нырнуть обратно в океан, под защиту вод. Она вынырнула чуть поодаль. Над обожженной чешуёй клубился пар.  
— _**Тебе стоило бы прислушаться к его опасениям!**_  
Змея принялась огибать его, но Игнис не сдвинулся с места. Он прислушался к её движению в воде и, пошатываясь, снова стал между Левиафан и Ноктисом.  
Луна опустила глаза на короля у неё на коленях, желая увести его в безопасное место…  
— А _тебе_ стоило бы вспомнить, что ты — одна из Шестерых, дорогуша!  
Рёв Гладио разнесся над руинами, оповещая о прибытии двух лучших друзей короля. Гладио забрался на крышу одного из разрушенных зданий и выпрямился в полный рост. Игнис повернул голову на звук его голоса, пытаясь понять, где именно он находится, чтобы случайно не попасть по нему когда он будет метить в Левиафан. Рана сильно дезориентировала его. Он заскрежетал зубами.  
— _**Гладио, назад!**_ — отозвался он, переходя на странный язык богов. Но, по видимому, его речь поняли, ведь Гладио ответил:  
— Ну и какие тогда из нас королевские стражи? Ты не единственный, кто может его защитить, Игги.  
С этими словами он поднял руку к Левиафан и раскрыл ладонь, показывая сверкающий осколок яшмы из руки Титана, который он передал королю как знак своего одобрения. Он крепко сжал его в кулаке, бормоча про себя:  
— Я надеюсь ты понял намёк, Нокт, и готов призывать богов во сне… — он занес кулак над головой и со всей силы ударил им в землю.  
К его удивлению, земля задрожала и пошла волнами. Яшма в его руке ярко засветилась, словно отвечая на мольбу, посланную Ноктису, а через него — Архею. Бог поднялся из воды и, повторяя движения Гладио, ударил кулаком об землю, возводя огромную каменную стену между ним и Ноктисом. Игнис, спотыкаясь, попятился, не имя возможности предугадать, где из земли появятся стены.  
— Эй, так нечестно, я хотел «призвать» старика Тора для Нокта! — пожаловался Промпто, появляясь на крыше рядом с Гладио и вертя в пальцах рунический камень, знак благословения Фульгурия. — Ничего, я всё ещё могу… _ой, чёрт, вода, я же совсем про неё не подумал! Плохая, плохая идея!_ — спохватился он, при этом чуть не уронив камешек. Убедившись, что крепко его держит, парень вздохнул. — Представляешь, если бы я всё-таки это сделал? Со всей этой водой только молний нам не хватало. Левиафан поджарит, конечно, но и нас тоже.  
Игнис склонил голову в ту сторону, где, как он помнил, находились Луна и Нокт.  
— _**Вы не ранены?**_  
Он не мог видеть кровавое пятно на её платье, лужу крови под ней, бледность и стекленеющий взгляд.  
— Принц Ноктис в безопасности, — сказала она Инфернию и упала без сознания рядом с Ноктом.

***

Ноктис очнулся от болезненного сна в не менее жестокой реальности.  
Сон тут же стал забываться, с каждой секундой детали ускользали из памяти. Луна… Тенебрэ…? Синие цветы на холме, звёзды…?  
…Кольцо.  
Сердце ушло в пятки от одной мысли о нём, о воплощении его обязанностей, его наследии, всего, чего, по его мнению, он не был достоин, всё, что он считал очередным нежелаемым беспокойством, хотя на самом деле он до смерти его _боялся._  
Его страхи ненадолго разогнал знакомый глубокий голос:  
— Очнулся?  
Нокт поднял голову и увидел Игниса, сидящего в кресле в конце комнаты, спиной к нему. Давно он тут? Он что, охранял его? Или просто присматривал? Ноктис не ответил, но заметил, что Игнис не сразу нащупал подлокотники у кресла и поднялся на ноги.  
— …Я передам остальным, — продолжил он, очевидно догадавшись, что Нокт уже не спит, хоть и не получив ответа. Повернувшись к принцу, он негромко добавил: — Возможно, не сразу.  
Только тогда Нокт увидел свежий шрам в форме звезды на левом глазу Игниса. Ещё один шрам был на переносице, другой рассекал правую бровь и веко. Ноктис тут же пожалел, что не ответил ему.  
— Ты ранен… — сказал он потерянно, не зная, как поставить очевидный вопрос.  
А Игнис едва ли знал, как ответить. Из них двоих, именно он убирался в квартире у Нокта, когда юный принц захламлял её мусором. Он же готовил ему, стирал вещи, давал советы, посещал за него важные встречи и выполнял всю ту работу, которую Ноктис привык не замечать.  
Если их роли поменяются, это будет как-то странно… и неправильно, подумал Нокт, и в этом тоже его вина.  
— Невелика жертва ради большой победы, — сказал Игнис. Как всегда беспокоится за его чувства. Гладио не раз упрекал Игниса в излишней мягкости по отношению к принцу.  
— А Луна?  
Вопрос слетел с его губ прежде, чем он успел о нём подумать. Эти два слова повисли в гнетущей тишине. Они оба знали ответ, но ни один из них не хотел ещё сильнее обременять им Ноктиса.  
И вновь Нокт предоставил отвечать на него своему советнику.  
— Скончалась.  
И будто одно слово вернуло ему способность ощущать, он почувствовал что-то в левой руке, которую он до этого держал сжатой в кулак.  
 _Нет._  
Они почти что запаниковал, дыхание стало тяжелым и сбивчивым когда он медленно раскрыл руку. Сверкнул полуночно-черный металл. На ладони лежало кольцо, хранившее жизни бесчисленных королей, его отца, а теперь и Луны.  
Всё это теперь в его руках.  
Ему захотелось убежать, выбросить кольцо, может отдать его Игнису, и пусть _он_ разбирается со всем, что вообще делать со всеми духами и душами в этом чертовом кольце.  
Почувствовав панику в его дыхании, Игнис указал на то, что должно было вернуть Нокта в реальность; на книгу.  
— Умбра принес тебе это.  
Нокт вскинул голову. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не видеть кольцо в его руке. Он проследил за жестом Игниса и увидел их с Луной книгу рядом на кровати. Он осторожно приоткрыл её… и нашел между страницами веточку силлецвета из Тенебрэ.  
 _Мертва._  
Горькое слово отказывалось покидать его мысли, застряло в голове, внезапное и нежелаемое. Он невольно затрясся, плечи напряглись, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Металл кольца больно впивался в ладонь.  
Он услышал удаляющиеся шаги Игниса.  
— _Постой!_  
Шаги остановились.  
Нокт зажмурился, пытаясь заглушить роящиеся в голове мысли; груз своих осознанных ошибок, смерти отца и Луны, Кристалл, требующий благословения Шестерых, которые друг с другом совладать не могут, не говоря уже о том, чтобы направлять человечество, озлобленный дух, грозящий отнять у него Игниса, человека, которого боги, помимо всего прочего, пожелали сделать _слепым_ за то, что он остался с ним…  
 _Я тебя не достоин. Я никого из вас не достоин. Вы постоянно попадаете под удар потому что вы рядом со мной, а что я? Я даже не пытаюсь вас спасти. Я могу только доставлять неприятности…_  
— …прошу… — он корил себя за то, что снова обременяет своего советника. Он замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше: прошу, останься? Прошу, не уходи? Прошу, не оставляй меня с этими мыслями…  
По лицу потекли слёзы. Нокт не заметил, как матрас рядом с ним слегка прогнулся. Рука в перчатке аккуратно вытерла дорожки слёз со щек.  
— Ты не просил нас остаться, — сказал Игнис, зная наверняка, что творится у Нокта в голове. — Ты не приказывал нам следовать за тобой. Я думаю, тот факт, что мы _сами_ решили остаться, говорит о многом. Мы _сами_ решили следовать за тобой. Мы _сами_ решили помочь тебе обрести силу, необходимую, чтобы спасти наш мир. Не потому, что ты наш король… а потому, что ты — наш _друг._ Все жертвы, что мы принесли… не для того, чтобы обременить тебя, Нокт. И мы направляем тебя к твоей цели не из какого-то неоправданной ответственности за наши потери. Мы принесли эти жертвы, _веря._ Ведь это не только твой долг, но и _наш._ Ты не должен выполнять его в одиночку, и _уж тем более_ не должен брать на себя вину за наши решения. Мы уважаем тебя и верим… даже когда ты сам в себя не веришь.  
Казалось бы, это просто слова, но на мгновение паника и отчаяние, засевшие в груди холодным камнем, словно рассеялись. Игнис был словно одинокий огонь в бескрайней ночи, подумал Ноктис, отрада для заблудшей души. Он горько усмехнулся, уловив иронию их имен и этой мысли…  
Игнис непонимающе приподнял бровь.  
— Что?  
Нокт выдавил из себя полуулыбку, несмотря на ещё не высохшие слёзы, а потом вспомнил, что Игнис не может её видеть. Он отвернулся, помолчав немного.  
— Ничего… я вот подумал… без тебя я был бы совсем безнадежен.  
— Чепуха. Возможно, ты бы наконец научился _гладить_ и _готовить_ …  
Его шутливое негодование вызвало ещё один смешок у Ноктиса, но он застрял в горле, не успев отзвучать. Он чувствовал себя лучше, смеялся… какое он имел на это право? Человек рядом с ним потерял зрение, возможно на всю жизнь, всего несколько дней назад, и всё же это _он_ пытался приободрить Нокта.  
Тишина, в которой Игнис раньше находил успокоение, теперь оставляла его со странным чувством свободного падения, и он поспешил её нарушить:  
— Нок-?!  
Конец слова утонул в полузадушенном кашле, когда принц бросился на него с объятиями, крепко стискивая ушибленные ребра. Растерявшись, он так и остался сидеть, расставив руки в стороны.  
— Игнис, _прости меня_! Прости, что втянул тебя в это. Прости, что Ифрит выбрал тебя. Прости, что тебе пришлось стать Инфернием ради меня. Прости, что тебе пришлось драться, прости, что я такая обуза. Прости за твои раны, и глаза, мне так жаль…  
Извинения выплеснулись скомканной бессвязицей, как будто Нокт хотел не только загладить вину перед Игнисом, но и попросить прощения за все свои просчеты перед его отцом, Луной, Промпто и Гладио. Он замолчал только когда почувствовал тепло рук вокруг себя, не менее крепко сжавших его.  
— Если тебе кажется, что ты должен просить прощения, боюсь, я подвел тебя, — сказал Игнис, и Ноктис с удивлением услышал тихие всхлипы. Игнис… _плакал?_ — Это бремя не должно лежать на тебе. 


	13. Короткая передышка

Раздражающе.  
Да, это слово прекрасно описывает его новую жизнь, думал про себя Игнис. Однако он ничем не выражал своего раздражения. Он чувствовал руку Промпто на спине пока они медленно пробирались через разгромленные улицы Альтиссии. Центр города был полностью разрушен Левиафан. Ему сказали, что центр теперь похож на огромный кратер, заполненный водой, но периферия осталась практически нетронутой.  
— Значит со своей задачей мы всё-таки справились, — произнес где-то справа Гладио. — Обошлись без потерь среди гражданских.  
— Наверное поэтому они не стали отменять фестиваль, — сказал Промпто. В его голосе читались одновременно нотки грусти и радости. Игнис понимал, что парень просто хочет их приободрить, повести их всех на фестиваль, который так сильно хотел увидеть, но он также не мог не заметить шрамов, оставшихся после битвы. _Он хочет помочь,_ мрачно подумал Игнис, _нет… он хочет обратить всё вспять. Чтобы всё было как прежде…_  
— Можешь пойти, если хочешь, — пробубнил Нокт. Принц шел немного позади своих друзей. — Здесь мы всё равно больше ничего не добьемся…  
В этом он прав. Их поезд отправляется только завтра днем, так что им четверым оставалось размышлять о событиях прошлой недели.  
Может им и правда стоит позволить себе короткую передышку, всего на пару часов.  
— Может включишь наконец мозги и начнешь думать о чем-нибудь ещё для разнообразия… — пробурчал Гладио, словно в ответ на бездумные слова Нокта. — Думаешь Игги понравится находиться в огромной толпе и среди всего этого шума?  
Игнис собирался возразить, но голос внезапно подвел его. Гладио почему-то воспринимал депрессию Ноктиса как личное оскорбление. Они по-разному справлялись с несчастьями в жизни: Ноктис винил в них себя, в то время как Гладио винил в них весь мир. Там где Ноктис рыдал, Гладио огрызался на окружающих. Если Ноктис просил прощения у почивших, то Гладио сражался за их память.  
Нельзя сказать, кто из них прав. Нокт считал резкое поведение Гладио оскорбительным по отношению к умершим. Гладио думал то же самое про поведение Ноктиса и видел в нём признаки слабости. И всё же, Игнису уже изрядно надоела их манера обсуждать его в его же присутствии.  
Ему надоело чувствовать себя балластом. Его это попросту не устраивало.  
— Точно… — послышался виноватый голос Промпто. Он ощутил на себе взгляд стрелка. — Прости, Игнис, я... я не подумал…  
— Всё в порядке, Промпто, — Игнис кивнул ему. — Гладиолус не посчитал нужным спросить у меня, что я насчет этого думаю. Я был бы рад составить тебе компанию на фестивале. Если станет слишком шумно, я всегда могу вернуться в наш номер и дождаться вас там.  
По правде говоря, сама мысль о такой большой толпе напрягала Игниса. Он с трудом привыкал к своей слепоте. Последние несколько дней любые звуки казались слишком громкими. Понятно, что организм пытался компенсировать отсутствие зрения, и может быть когда-нибудь он с этим свыкнется, но пока от обилия звуков только кружилась голова. Даже просто ходьба теперь была для него испытанием. В душе он всегда гордился грацией и отточенностью своих движений, а теперь ему казалось, что он плетется в темноте с изящностью хромой гарулы.  
Единственным светлым пятном среди всего этого была тишина в его голове. Ифрит покинул его, напоследок передав титул Инферния своему новому воплощению. Значит ли это, что он теперь не человек? Он ещё не был готов ответить на этот вопрос. Разумеется, он сообщил друзьям об уходе Ифрита. Промпто первым догадался, что теперь Нокт может разорвать конкордат с Игнисом и попробовать заключить вместо него завет.  
К сожалению, ничто так просто им не давалось.  
— Разве сейчас не та часть, где появляется Гентиана и всё объясняет? — сказал Промпто после того, как они успешно избавились от конкордата. Он обернулся, словно проверяя, не затаилась ли в его тени Посланница.  
Но она не появилась, и Игнис задумался: может богиня и сама скорбит по Оракулу. Тем не менее, Лунафрейя пробудила и перевоплотила Ифрита. Остальное теперь за ними.  
Никто из них не решился предложить заключить завет с Игнис так же, как с другими богами — путем сражения. Если Нокт терпеть не мог даже мысль об этом раньше, то в его теперешнем состоянии он ни за что не согласится…

***

— _Вааааааууууу!_  
Восторженный возглас Промпто легко вызвал улыбку у Игниса. Хоть он и не мог видеть выражение лица стрелка, но по голосу нетрудно было представить.  
— Много перьев и _купо_ , я полагаю? — спросил он. Он услышал, как Промпто вприпрыжку подбежал к нему, положил руку на спину и повел вперёд через толпу.  
— Ой! Извини… вон там в воздухе висит огромный надувной чокобо… — он взял Игниса за запястье и слегка поднял руку, указывая на воздушного чокобо. После чего он опустил руку чуть ниже, на уровень глаз. — …а вон там есть загон с четырьмя чокобо: фиолетовым, зеленым, серым и желтым. Они очень милые и такие пушистые… идём, может они разрешат тебе их погладить! — он перехватил его руку поудобнее и повёл к загону с птицами.  
Игнис доверял Промпто, но легкое беспокойство его не покидало. Вскоре, однако, его пальцы коснулись мягких перьев чокобо.  
— Это фиолетовый! Подходит к твоей рубашке, — объяснил Промпто. Игнис склонил голову вниз, чтобы скрыть выскользнувший смешок.  
— Весьма признателен за твою логику. Как и за подтверждение, что никто из вас не воспользовался ситуацией и не подменил мою одежду на блестящие рубашки…  
— Ты бы шикарно смотрелся в блестящей рубашке, и ты это знаешь.  
— Ну разумеется.  
Промпто взял его за локоть и мягко увел в сторону. Слева от себя он услышал писклявое _«купо!»_ , а затем громкий топот ног вокруг. О, боги, неужели _ходьба_ всегда была такой громкой?  
— Так, короче, вон там, слева — танцующий мугл. Я даже не буду пытаться это описать… Это… странно. Вроде как… о! О, погоди, мугл вытащил Нокта из толпы, и теперь ему приходится танцевать. Я сделаю героическую попытку описать происходящее; это зрелище того стоит.  
Они продолжали бродить по многолюдному городу, Промпто одновременно направлял его и был своеобразным гидом. К счастью, Игнис споткнулся всего пару раз, и оба раза Гладио или Нокт вовремя помогали ему. Судя по скорости, с которой они оказывались рядом, он догадался, что Нокт с Гладио шли по обе стороны от него. Игнису всё ещё была чужда мысль, что они так упорно стремились ему помочь.  
_Почему бы просто не оставить меня позади…_  
Мрачные мысли накатили на него, словно ледяные воды. Наверное, он чем-то выдал себя, потому что Нокт тут же сказал «Постой, Промпто», и на его плечо легла рука.  
— …Ты в порядке? — произнес Нокт у самого его уха. Игнис почти что машинально кивнул.  
— В полном. Прошу прощения, Ваше высочество. Я должно быть вас замедляю.  
Из последовавшей тишины Игнис предположил, что Нокт помотал головой. У принца была привычка отвечать невербально, и в последнее время это стало проблемой. Он тоже постепенно привыкал к новому состоянию Игниса; через пару секунд он спохватился и добавил:  
— А, да, прости. Э-эм, нет, не замедляешь.  
— Тем не менее… прогулка меня утомила, — из-за пережитых ранений он всё чаще нуждался в отдыхе. Возможно, займи он своё место среди Шестерых, он бы полностью восстановился. Прямо сейчас, его человеческая форма слабела перед огнем Инферния… настолько, что она его ограничивала.  
И всё же, Игнис более чем когда-либо стремился остаться собой. Ради друзей.  
Рука на плече переместилась на запястье и ненавязчиво повела его подальше от толпы. Промпто и Гладио, судя по всему, за ними не последовали. Нокт усадил его на скамейку и сел рядом.  
— Это странно, видеть всех такими.  
— …Не могу сказать, что разделяю это чувство.  
— А? Ой… черт, прости, я просто… — Нокт замолчал; наверняка мысленно бил себя по лицу.  
Игнис не мог этого позволить.  
— Шучу, Ваше высочество. Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду фривольность, которую позволяют себе жители Альтиссии после столь разрушительного события?  
— …Ага. Все улыбаются. Смеются. Они словно забыли.  
— Сомневаюсь, что они так просто забыли, — ответил Игнис, слегка повернув голову к Нокту. — Но люди должны продолжать жить. Потому что кто-то отдал свои жизни, чтобы мы могли продолжать жить. Потому что несчастье приходит и уходит. Это сложно, особенно поначалу… теперь ты живешь не только ради себя, Нокт, но и ради тех, кто покинул этот мир слишком рано. Они бы не хотели, чтобы ты жил в вечной скорби...  
Меж ними снова повисла тишина. Игнис вздохнул.  
— Тебе правда стоит перестать так делать.  
— О… да, точно… я кивнул…  
— Впредь я попросту сам буду додумывать выражения твоего лица в долгие минуты молчания, которые ты так любишь. И когда я начну смеяться, я не скажу, какое выражение я представил в этой тишине.  
Он услышал смешок Нокта, и мысль о том, что он вызвал улыбку у принца, пусть и неохотную, согрела его сердце.  
— Ага. Будешь весь такой _крутой_ , смеяться про себя в тишине.  
— Если память мне не изменяет, это ты сказал, что я всегда крутой.  
Нокт собирался ответить, и он это почувствовал и позволил себе лукаво усмехнуться. Его внимание привлек звук приближающихся шагов. Он вздернул голову.  
— Это Промпто, — сказал Нокт, после чего обратился к стрелку. — Всё окей?  
— Да, да, слушай, вам двоим надо поторопиться, — Промпто улыбался во весь рот, Игнис слышал по голосу. — А то опоздаете на соревнования!  
— Соре…внования? Мы не записывались ни на какие соревнования… — голос Нокта стал ближе, словно он повернулся к Игнису, требуя какого-нибудь подтверждения. Тот пожал плечами и покачал головой в ответ.  
— Я едва ли в состоянии _соревноваться_. Если, конечно, соревнование не включает в себя пождигание всего вокруг, и то я не расположен в нём участвовать, когда я не могу _видеть_.  
— Нет, нет! Ох, ребят, вы только меня не убивайте, но... я записал Игги на кулинарный конкурс.  
На лице Игниса промелькнуло разочарование, и тут же сменилось холодной маской. Он не ожидал, что Промпто будет так _жесток_. Он тяжело переживал потерю зрения, потерю боеспособности ещё сильнее. Не менее сложно было признать невозможность наслаждаться готовкой. Зачем же сыпать соль на рану?  
— Что ж, это точно _последнее_ место, — пробурчал он язвительно. У Промпто затряслись руки.  
— Нет, нет, нет! Нет, чувак, я же _не настолько_ подлый, чёрт, _это должно было поднять вам настроение_ , боги, как же я накосячил… — по его голосу Игнис представлял, что Промпто буквально пританцовывал на месте от волнения и нервно потирал затылок. — Я знаю, что ты не можешь сейчас готовить, и это паршиво. И я знаю, как много это для тебя значит. Короче, я переговорил с судьей, и он сказал, что будет вполне справедливо, если ты ты примешь участие, но кто-то другой будет… ну, ты понял, нарезать продукты и всё такое! Нокт вообще не умеет готовить, так что он может быть твоими руками и глазами! Ты будешь говорить ему, что делать, а он будет готовить! Вуаля!  
Игнис расслабился… а затем улыбнулся с идеи Промпто: странной, несуразной и абсолютно смехотворной… и всё же так в его стиле.  
— …Ты _издеваешься?_ Промпто, не думаю, что даже с Игнисом у меня получиться что-нибудь приготовить, — сказал Нокт, разрываясь между желанием поддержать Игниса и нырнуть в океан, подальше от этого позора. — Я сжег суп. Однажды я буквально сжег суп.  
— Сжег в твердую массу, если я правильно помню. Впечатляюще, учитывая что это был бульон… — сказал Игнис, направляя невидящий взгляд вверх, словно вспоминая. — Ты фактически сжег _воду_ в твердую массу. Я даже не думал, что это возможно.  
— Вот именно. Так что я стопудово испорчу всё, что Игги скажет мне приготовить.  
— Ну… тогда я могу поучаствовать вместо тебя, Нокт. Мы с Игги сразим всех наповал! — просиял Промпто, на что Игнис приподнял бровь. В словах Промпто была какая-то резкость. Похоже на… _зависть?_  
— Ладно, _ладно_ , я пойду. Всё что угодно, лишь бы Гладио на меня не орал, — сказал Нокт, отмахиваясь.  
И вновь Игнис не нашелся, что сказать.

***

— …Как мне нарезать морковку… кружочками или соломкой?  
— Кружочками.  
— …а картошку?  
— Если скажу «треугольниками», нарежешь?  
Игнис не скрывал улыбки, и он мог только представить угрюмое выражение лица принца.  
— Эй, я всего лишь твои глаза и руки, забыл? Ты хочешь выиграть или нет?  
— Разумеется. Но куда забавнее представлять, как ты вырезаешь треугольники из картофелин, — ответил Игнис, откинувшись на стуле позади Нокта. Стоило признать, это и правда весело. Полноценной готовкой это, конечно, не назовешь, но в своем состоянии большего он просить и не смел. Возможность поддразнить Нокта и отвлечься от невзгод шла бонусом.  
— …Иди ты, нарежу кружочками.  
— Мгм.  
Он какое-то время слушал, как Нокт режет овощи. Несомненно, кромсание овощей успокаивающе действовало на переборчивого принца.  
Интересно, раз уж он сам их приготовил, может хоть _попробует_ их поесть?  
Немного погодя он услышал шкварчание сковороды. Нокт изо всех сил старался следовать инструкциям Игниса, но его не покидала мысль, что стряпня его друга в любом случае была бы лучше.  
— Не похоже на то, каким ты его готовишь… — вздохнул он, косясь на содержимое сковородки.  
— Уверен, оно выглядит хорошо.  
— Нет, правда, оно выглядит… вот подойди сюда.  
Он взял Игниса за руку и поднял его со стула. По увеличившемуся жару он понял, что Нокт ведет его к плите. Он уперся ногами, боясь двигаться с места.  
— Нокт! В-ваше высочество! Мне абсолютно точно не стоит сейчас быть у плиты.  
— Да всё нормально… — Игнис понял, что Нокт обошел его сзади и обхватил его руками, взявшись за его запястья как какой-нибудь кукловод. — Я всё ещё твои глаза и руки. Ты просто будешь чуть больше вовлечён в процесс. Я не дам тебе порезаться, не волнуйся.  
Нокт направил его руки к сковороде, и Игнис с удивлением заметил, что, стоило ему сориентироваться, мышечная память помогла ему выполнять уже привычные действия в непривычной обстановке. Звуки готовящейся еды, изменения в звуках, означающие, что что-то приготовилось или что пора убавить огонь; конечно, не так точно, как было бы со зрением, но он учился заново.  
_Я снова смогу готовить даже если моё зрение не восстановится._  
Эта мысль принесла крошечный луч надежды и согрела сердце, несмотря на румянец на щеках от неловких объятий Нокта. Он чувствовал подбородок принца на правом плече, запах смолы теперь казался более явным.  
Промпто и Гладио стояли в стороне, наблюдая за ними.  
— Откуда ты знал, что они вообще согласятся? И как понял, что это их приободрит? — спросил воин. — С Ноктом это — как погоду угадывать…  
Промпто печально улыбнулся.  
— …Потому что меня бы это тоже приободрило.

***

— Наклони руку немного сюда… ещё немного… есть! Готово!  
Нокт отвел его руку в сторону, чтобы Игнис отставил сковородку, и отошел куда-то, к большому разочарованию Игниса. Он вертел головой направо и налево, пытаясь на слух понять, куда делся Нокт.  
Может решил посмотреть на блюдо или…  
…и тогда он услышал. Негромко; наверное, Нокт думал, что его никто не слышит. Но _Игнис_ услышал. Голос Ноктиса на мгновение стал резким и четким, копируя выговор Игниса:  
— _Я придумал новый рецепт!_  
Если раньше на его щеках был легкий румянец, то теперь наверняка покраснело всё лицо. Он напрягся, руки невольно сжались в кулаки от возмущения.  
— Ты что… _передразнил_ меня? — он поперхнулся.  
Может Нокт и стыдился своей шутки, но его заливистый смех говорил об обратном. Он звучал _радостно_ , чего Игнис не слышал уже довольно давно.  
— Ну вот, Игги, ты испортил шутку. Ты должен был сказать _«Жду не дождусь это попробовать»._  
— …Боюсь, мне не передать произношение Его высочества так же _убедительно_ , как вы сымитировали _моё._  
— Я идеально его передал, и ты это знаешь.


	14. Несовершенное отражение

Вся несерьёзность, которую они могли себе позволить, закончилась, как только пришла пора возвращаться в реальность. И пробуждение в ней было довольно суровым: солнце теперь вставало редко и садилось спустя пару часов.  
— Без Оракула мир впадает во тьму, — сказал Игнис. Даже днем ночная прохлада уже никуда не девалась. — Необходимо восстановить связь с богами. Теперь эта ответственность ложится на Кристалл. И на короля.  
Нокт недовольно поёжился и отвернулся; груз ответственности снова давит на плечи. Он понял кое-что, и мутная, липкая вина не заставила себя ждать. Лунафрейя стала светом в этом тёмном мире и мостом между Шестерыми и смертными. Это сделало её тело хрупким, она буквально умирала от собственных сил.  
Весь мир словно паразитировал на ней, думал Нокт угрюмо, почти со злостью. Он быстро понял, что думает как Ифрит, и попытался отвлечься.  
Игнис наклонил голову в сторону сидящего рядом принца. Он явно предпочел держать всё в себе и молчать, нежели открыться друзьям и позволить им помочь.  
— Ты щёлкаешь языком когда раздражен, — сказал он, привлекая внимание Нокта к воцарившейся тишине; её нарушал лишь мерный стук колёс поезда. — Тихо, и обычно только один раз. Это тебя выдает, — он научился различать звуки, выдающие их настроение: Промпто жевал губу, Нокт цокал языком, Гладио рычал. Он даже начал слышать мягкий скрип мышц когда напрягались плечи, дергалась челюсть. Ему хотелось бы в будущем понять, как звучит радость, а пока он мог слышать только недовольство своих друзей.  
— Задумался просто…  
Поняв, что Нокт и сейчас не настроен говорить, Игнис прислонился головой к окну. Со стороны может показаться, что он наслаждается видом, подумал он горько. Он едва чувствовал тепло закатного солнца на лице, всё больше холод наступающей ночи.  
Он невольно дёрнулся когда на плечо легла рука. Этим молчаливым жестом Нокт как бы вежливо давал ему понять, что не игнорирует своего советника. Рука соскользнула чуть ниже и остановилась на сгибе локтя, и какое-то время они вдвоем просто вот так и сидели.  
— По пути к Гралее есть королевская гробница. В заброшенном карьере. Нам стоит остановиться там, — сказал Игнис, снова повернувшись к Ноктису. — Неразумно врываться в столицу неподготовленными.  
Принц хмыкнул и убрал руку.  
— Мне и так не хватает трёх благословений. Куда ещё _неподготовленнее_? Кристалл даже не признает во мне короля, так что я не смогу победить демонов. Возможно… возможно придется искать другой способ.  
Его слова застали Игниса врасплох. Искать альтернативные варианты — это его работа, в то время как Нокт и остальные обычно следовали первому, что придет в голову. Внезапное желание думать прежде чем действовать радовало бы, не будь оно подпитано сомнениями Ноктиса.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Игнис с волнением и некой долей любопытства. — Благословение Шивы придет со временем. Как только мы разберемся с ним, у нас появится возможность выяснить как получить благословение Инферния от меня, и, я полагаю, Бахамут будет к тебе благосклонен. В конце концов, не только Кристалл, но и он определяет Истинного короля.  
Поезд начал замедляться, и рука Нокта снова легла на его плечо.  
— Мы на месте.  
Он помог советнику подняться, но думал явно о чём-то другом. Какие тут могут быть варианты? Если ему не удастся добиться расположения богов, не удастся найти Кристалл, как ещё можно предотвратить наступление тьмы? Это его долг, в конце концов.  
Вдвоем они вышли из вагона и нашли на перроне Гладио и Промпто. Воин пристально смотрел на них, явно чем-то недовольный.  
— Ты даже не подумал предложить Игги подождать нас здесь? — сказал он едко. Игнис хотел вмешаться, но в последний момент остановил себя. Их конфликт, кипевший всю дорогу, даже и не о нём совсем, они просто использовали его ранение как повод погрызться. — Может тебе стоит в кои-то веки подумать о нём, а не ожидать, что он будет вести тебя за ручку до самого конца.  
— Ага, конечно, давайте оставим его одного, пока мы уйдем на остаток дня, искать гробницу. Уверен, ему не будет угрожать опасность если Ардин вдруг решит нагрянуть, — ответил Нокт в тон ему. — Будет лучше, если он пойдет с нами.  
— Он, к слову, слепой, а не глухой, о чём вы забывали даже когда у меня было зрение, — процедил Игнис, поправляя очки. — Гладио. Нокт прав. Я теперь Инферний, и мы понятия не имеем, что планирует делать Ардин с таким раскладом, если и вовсе планирует. Нокт. Гладио тоже прав. Пойми, что я больше не смогу защищать тебя как раньше. Я говорю не в насмешку, ведь я бы прикрывал тебя вне зависимости от твоих боевых способностей. Я лишь хочу предупредить: наши обычные тактики теперь не действуют. Не забывай это.  
— Ну да, а Игги не разрешил мне взять его копье, так что придется обходится тем что есть, — встрял Промпто, поддерживая Игниса в попытке не дать разговору перерасти в ссору. — Серьезно, вы пробовали когда-нибудь делать обратное сальто с копья? Когда он это делает, всё выглядит намного проще. Так что извините, обойдетесь моими пулями. Без сальтух.  
Игнис повернулся на голос Промпто и молча кивнул в благодарность; они оба понимали, что нужно вернуть их отношениям хоть какое-то подобие прежней гармонии. Шутки шутками, а Промпто и сам с трудом справлялся с навалившимся мраком реальности. Его голосу не хватало искорки.  
Он пытается, пытается удержать их вместе. Подобрать осколки, которыми они стали, и собрать воедино.  
Но осколки острые и больно его режут. Какие-то из них потерялись, стёрлись в пыль, утонули в море. Что бы стрелок не собрал прежним оно уже не будет. Бездушная копия, ваза, неспособная удержать что-либо внутри.

***

— Ну конечно нам нужно _возвращаться назад_. Опять. Аргх…  
Промпто понурил плечи. Он мельком глянул на Игниса. Их друг снова отставал; попытки идти с ними в ногу только сильнее его утомили. В отсутствие зрения он тратил больше энергии, уворачиваясь, иногда без надобности, когда ему казалось, что приближаются враги. Он часто падал, споткнувшись о какой-нибудь корень или поскользнувшись на болотистой земле. Сердце щемило от вида человека, всегда державшегося с грацией и достоинством, но теперь не способного пройти и ста метров чтобы не упасть. У него не было времени полностью выздороветь, приспособиться, а они не могли бы дать ему время даже если бы хотели.  
Промпто поравнялся с Игнисом и положил руку ему на спину. За всеми своими пререканиями Гладио с Ноктом совсем забыли об Игнисе, хотя оба с радостью использовали его как причину для новых споров.  
— …Спасибо, — пробормотал Игнис, стараясь скрыть уязвленную гордость.  
— Ты хорошо справляешься, — заверил его Промпто. — Нет, правда, дорога просто ужасная, я сам постоянно спотыкаюсь. А у тебя всегда было хорошее равновесие, наверное, это как-то помогает.  
К его разочарованию, Игнис никак не отреагировал на ободряющие слова. Он рассматривал его лицо какое-то время, а потом спросил:  
— Э, Игнис…?  
— Да?  
— У тебя… — Промпто запнулся. Он не знал, как поставить вопрос чтобы он не звучал _странно_. Он заметил кое-что во внешности Игниса, но стеснялся признавать, что заметил нечто столь незначительное; у Игниса было несколько отметин на лице: родинка на правой щеке, например, едва заметный шрам на челюсти, наверняка давно позабытый. Но теперь… их не было, и, возможно не сразу, но Промпто просто не мог не заметить.  
— …э-э, у тебя ноги ещё не устали? Мы могли бы разбить лагерь, — предложил он, чтобы как-то оправдать вопросительный тон.  
— Я бы предпочел закончить начатое прежде, чем отдыхать, иначе они ночью передерутся, — он кивнул в сторону идущей впереди пары. Промпто пожал плечами.  
— Можно их и не спрашивать. Разобьем лагерь, расслабимся, выпьем по кружечке «Эбони», и посмотрим, как быстро они заметят, что нас нет.  
Его слова наконец вызвали легкий смешок у Игниса. Промпто улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же отвел глаза.  
Слишком много усилий шло на то, чтобы воссоздать эти моменты, отражающие их прошлую дружбу.

***

День давно подошел к концу, и Нокту совсем не хотелось провести ночь, стоя по колено в болоте и пытаясь изрубить на кусочки мальборо, который упрямо отказывался умирать.  
Срезая мечом очередной пучок щупалец, он пожалел, что не предложил разбить лагерь. Драться с этой тварью днём было бы сложно, но тёмной и холодной ночью — ещё сложнее.  
Он телепортировался подальше от зловонного дыхания мальборо и, наверное, в сотый раз за эту битву бросил косой взгляд на Игниса, проверяя, в безопасности ли он. Он стоял в оборонительной стойке и ударял по врагу кинжалом только если он подбирался совсем близко. Ранее, Нокту пришлось чуть ли не _приказывать_ ему не лезть в гущу событий и не бросаться на помощь принцу что бы он ни услышал.  
Игнис неохотно согласился (это ещё мягко сказано). Даже с такого расстояния Нокт видел на его лице раздражение.  
По крайней мере, он _жив_. По крайней мере, он в безопасности, насколько позволяет их положение.  
И снова Нокт набросился на мальборо, собираясь нанести последний удар, но даже после этого тварь поднималась как ни в чём ни бывало.  
— _Твою ж…_ — прошипел он, приземляясь поодаль. Игнис всегда выяснял слабости врагов, их способности, без него они с тем же успехом могли биться головой о каменную стену. Гладио неустанно наносил удар за ударом, как и Нокт, Промпто держался ближе к Игнису, прикрывая его.  
— Отступаем! — приказал Игнис. — Это бесполезно! Нужно отступить и перегруппироваться, мы придумаем другую тактику.  
— Понял. Промпто, помоги Игги. Гладио, отступаем, — Нокт кивнул и телепортировался недалеко от Игниса, уводя их подальше. Он не заметил, как Игнис остановился и придержал Промпто за руку.  
— А? Ты чего? — стрелок резко затормозил и повернулся к слепому другу. — Чувак, идем. Ты же сам сказал…  
Игнис аккуратно снял очки и передал их озадаченному Промпто.  
— Присмотри за ними, — сказал он когда блондин неуверенно взял очки.  
— Э-э… окей, зачем? — спросил он и тут же оцепенел: Игнис зашагал обратно к мальборо.  
— Они могут _запотеть,_ — послышался спокойный ответ.  
Промпто подумывал о том, чтобы броситься за ним, но стало очевидно, что он собирался сделать — впервые со времен призыва Левиафан, Игнис воспользовался унаследованным титулом Инферния. Вспыхнуло пламя, язычки которого продолжали гореть даже несмотря на холод и влагу, и вскоре на его месте возвышался могучий бог огня.  
Даже в этой форме, заметил Промпто, его шрамы остались; левый глаз был закрыт, а правый был молочно-белый и незрячий.  
Игнис боялся пользоваться своими силами когда у него было зрение, и попросту отказался когда оно пропало, опасаясь, что может навредить окружающим. Он приказал им отступать, чтобы этого не произошло, догадался Промпто, а вскоре и Гладио с Ноктом: они вернулись, заметив пропажу друзей.  
— Ставлю на горячего парня, — Гладио усмехнулся, скрестив руки на груди. Он был доволен, что Игнис смог побороть свои страхи.  
— Интересно, какой на вкус жареный мальборо… — протянул Промпто, наблюдая, как Игнис уничтожает несчастное создание в огненном вихре. Он сложил ладони рупором и крикнул: — _Эй, Игги!_ По-моему, ты сжёг наш ужин!  
Бог обернулся и обратил в его сторону взгляд невидящих глаз.  
— **Приношу извинения… сегодня вам придется довольствоваться тем, что приготовит Нокт…** — ответил он на языке Астралов. Он развернулся и направился к ним, с каждым шагом уменьшаясь, возвращая себе прежний вид. Он потер саднящую шею; Нокт говорил, что у него появлялись синяки после превращения обратно в человеческую форму, да и весь процесс сильно его утомлял. Прямо сейчас он желал только одного — отдыха. Он указал в сторону гробницы. — Ваше высочество, я предлагаю поскорее забрать оружие, а затем, возможно, разбить лагерь.  
После этих слов его ноги подкосились, Гладио едва успел его подхватить. Превращение обычно не вызывало обморок, но за стычкой с мальборо и попытками поспеть за бранящимися друзьями, Игнис был совершенно измотан.

***

Игнис проснулся от ощутимого запаха _гари._  
Он вылез из палатки и последовал за запахом. Оказалось, что Нокт жарил какое-то мясо, судя по всему, при помощи собственной магии. Почему он не решил воспользоваться плитой было выше его понимания.  
Без единого слова Игнис взял Нокта за плечи и оттащил от этого безобразия, попутно заставив огонь исчезнуть взмахом руки.  
— Направь меня, — сказал он, и двое принялись готовить как тогда на фестивале.  
— Гладио, кажется, остыл, — произнес Нокт близко к его уху. Он положил голову ему на плечо и наблюдал за процессом готовки.  
— Мне возможно пришлось с ним перемолвиться, — негромко ответил Игнис, пробуя прочувствовать, как резать овощи, в каком положении должны находится руки чтобы не порезаться, как брать со стола вещи, не сбивая их. Он постепенно осваивался, старался как можно меньше полагаться на руки Нокта. В последние дни Игнис смирился с тем, что его зрение вряд ли когда-нибудь восстановится, хотя в глубине души он наивно и отчаянно надеялся, что, возможно…  
— …Спасибо, — пробубнил Нокт.  
— Не благодари. Ты следующий.  
— Что, будешь говорить, что Гладио прав? Что я должен научиться вести себя как король? Бороться за свои принципы, быть храбрым, как он и никогда не плакать. Ты это хотел сказать?  
Руки Нокта сжались на его запястьях. Игнис вздохнул и высыпал нарезанные овощи на сковородку.  
— Нет. Хоть Гладио и прав, но только со своей точки зрения. Ты потерял близких тебе людей. Это трудно просто так пережить, Гладио это хорошо знает и думает, что лучше справился со своим горем. Но, как думаешь, помнит ли он, как сильно это горе разбило ему сердце? Как он только и делал, что рыдал первое время? Или ты думаешь, что его утешает осознание того, как он вырос, как почерпнул решимость и силу из пережитого? — он замолчал. — Гладио хочет как лучше. Он хочет вытянуть тебя из тьмы как можно скорее, чтобы ты не успел в ней погрязнуть, как он, и чтобы ты скорее нашел свой свет. К сожалению, это невозможно. Ты должен испытать эту печаль, Нокт. Нельзя исцелить рану до того, как она появится. Ты станешь королём, в своё время.  
— …Уверен, демоны не станут дожидаться пока мне не станет лучше.  
— Возможно. Но ты проиграешь эту битву, если твое сердце будет не на месте, и мир поплатится за твою опрометчивость. И ты забываешь — не ты один сражаешься за этот мир. Мы будем бороться с тьмой сколько потребуется, пока ты действительно не станешь королём. В своё время.  
В тишине Игнис почувствовал, как Ноктис убрал руки с его запястий и вместо этого тихонько обнял его, зарывшись лицом в спину.  
— А если я не смогу? Если это время никогда не придет? Если я всех подведу? — прошептал он едва слышно. Игнис взял его руки в свои.  
— Тогда ты будешь бороться вместе с нами как Нокт. Король или нет, но ты не позволишь миру пасть, правда?  
— …Да.

***

Игнис присел между спальными мешками Нокта и Промпто, скрестив ноги. Промпто давно задремал, до его ушей доносилось тихое посапывание слева. Гладио лежал чуть дальше и слегка похрапывал во сне.  
Но со стороны Нокта не доносилось ни звука.  
— Не можешь заснуть?  
— И как ты всегда понимаешь, когда я притворяюсь? — послышался недовольный ответ. Игнис усмехнулся в темноте.  
— Я просто хорошо тебя знаю.  
Он услышал шарудение; Нокт перевернулся и приподнялся на локтях.  
— Здесь холодно. Ночи не только стали длиннее…  
— Я не заметил, — признался Игнис, списывая это на свои способности.  
— Везунчик.  
Нокт улёгся обратно. Он попытался заснуть, но сдался уже через минуту и повернулся к Игнису.  
— Эй, Игги?  
— М?  
— …Подогреешь палатку, а?  
— И рискнуть её поджечь?  
Нокт снова привстал. Игнис легко представил его угрюмое лицо, он слишком часто его видел.  
— Да ладно тебе. Всё будет нормально. Если я замерзну здесь до смерти, виноват будешь ты.  
— Как я могу ответить «нет» на такое? — ответил Игнис саркастически, хотя всё же призвал немного своих сил. Его тело нагрелось, испуская приятное тепло. Он даже услышал, как Промпто что-то довольно промурчал во сне, подползая ближе и кутаясь в одеяло.  
Он собирался сказать что-то Ноктису, когда нечто вцепилось в его руку и потянуло назад. От неожиданности Игнис завалился на спину.  
— Нок…  
Принц уютно устроился рядом с Игнисом, положив голову ему на грудь и обернув руки вокруг пояса.  
— Ты тёплый, а мне холодно, — сказал он, и словно это объясняло причину внезапных объятий. — Это твоя новая обязанность, Игнис.  
— Королевская _грелка_? Такое чувство, что меня понизили в должности.  
Нокт прижался ближе, наслаждаясь теплом.  
— Повысили. Я посвящу тебя в рыцари.  
— _Сэр_ Королевская Грелка. Очаровательно.  
В последовавшей тишине Игнис подумал, что Нокт наконец заснул. Он принялся медленно перебирать тёмные волосы принца, размышляя о произошедшем.  
— Ты выглядишь по-другому…  
— Что? — спросил он, плохо скрывая своё смятение.  
— После стычки с мальборо… твои волосы. Они потемнели, когда ты превратился в Инферния, и остались такими когда ты превратился обратно.  
— Правда?  
Как странно, подумал Игнис. С тех пор, как Ифрит передал ему титул, ему казалось, что он превращается в нечто иное, когда _возвращается_ в человеческую форму, нежели превращается из чего-то естественного во что-то другое, _становясь_ Инфернием. По правде говоря, ему приходилось сосредотачиваться, чтобы _сохранять_ человеческий облик. Раньше он не задумывался об этом, но сейчас…  
Мерное дыхание Нокта означало, что он всё-таки задремал, так что Игнис решил не будить его.  
— Это сложно. Сохранять человеческий облик.  
Голос Гентианы отнюдь не застал Игниса врасплох. Он каким-то образом почувствовал её появление ещё до того, как она заговорила. Наверное, между богами есть какая-то связь.  
— Тебе, возможно. Я человек. Мне не должно быть сложно.  
— Ты больше не человек, Игнис. Твоя человеческая сторона сгорела, когда ты принял титул Инферния. Ты ощутил это. Ты не возвращаешься в свой человеческий облик… ты _создаешь_ его, так же как я создаю свою земную форму.  
Игнис перестал гладить волосы Нокта, поняв, к чему клонит Гентиана.  
— Значит, Инферний — это моё настоящее состояние?  
— Люди мучаются вопросом самоосознания. Ты всё ещё мыслишь как человек. Но, да… это теперь ты. Твой человеческий облик больше не такой чёткий потому, что ты _забываешь_. Он именно такой, каким ты его создаешь… а ты забываешь детали. Родинки, шрамы, оттенок волос, цвет губ… и ты даже не можешь напомнить себе, Игнис. Не можешь увидеть своё отражение.  
— Воспоминаний будет достаточно.  
— Будет ли?  
Он отпрянул, словно от пощечины. Простой вопрос только усилил тот страх, что незримо присутствовал с тех пор, как он ослеп. Когда-нибудь он забудет лица своих друзей. Может когда-нибудь забудет и улыбки...  
— Я помню, как я выгляжу, — сказал он с нотками злости.  
— Тогда почему твои друзья так не считают? Почему твои волосы чёрные, как у Инферния, Игнис?  
Он невольно потянулся к своим волосам.  
— Если ты не собираешься дать Нокту своё благословение, _Шива_ , я бы попросил тебя уйти. Я устал, а эти загадки только сбивают с толку. Я в полном порядке. Я _человек_ , и никогда не забуду, каково это — быть человеком. Я не оставлю ни своих друзей, ни этот мир, ни свою человечность.  
— Ноктис получит моё благословение когда придет время. Но я соглашусь: пора покончить с _загадками_ , Игнис, — в её тоне появились резкость и холод; Игнис задумался, была ли причиной этому смерть Оракула. — Твоя человеческая сторона сгорела дотла, когда ты стал одним из Шестерых. Твои воспоминания сотрутся, мелкие детали забудутся, затем и крупные… в итоге у тебя не останется выбора, кроме как принять истинного себя. Тебе придется отречься от всего, что делало тебя _Игнисом Шиенцией,_ и стать _Игнисом._  
— И покинуть мир людей, — закончил за неё Игнис.  
 _Какая ирония,_ подумал он, _я только что говорил Нокту, что он примет свою сущность со временем… и, кажется, я похожим образом её потеряю…_  
Он надеялся, что Шива ушла. Надеялся, что друзья крепко спят. Он надеялся, что темнота скрывала его, когда одинокая слеза скатилась по правой щеке. 


End file.
